My secretary the series
by Inchangel
Summary: versi panjang dari My secretary oneshot tapi SiBum couple. Si!bossxBum!secretary. yaoi sex.
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 1

Author : Inchangel (IntanLauism)

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance, pemaksaan.

Rating : M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

A/N : Liat judulnya aja udah berasa sinetron indonesia aja ==' tapi jangan ragu dan jangan bimbang karena saya akan bergoyang #plak maksud saya, saya nggak bakal bikin banyak-banyak part. Pokoknya ini buat kalian-kalian yang minta sekuel My Secretary, nih gue kasih *Tebar kolor eunhyuk* #digilesHae ..

O ya. Kemarin kan aku bikinnya My Secretary tuh EunHae couple, tapi disini aku ganti jadi SiBum couple. Berhubung emang story mereka dikit banget, jadi aku sedikit ingin ikut berpartisipasi melestarikan (?) couple ini. Hehe.

CEKIDOT (Check it out!)~

***Choi Siwon POV on***

Pagi.

Membuka mata saja sebal apalagi harus mematikan alarm sialan yang terus berdering minta dibanting itu. Aigo, kenapa hidupku datar-datar begini saja?

"Andrew?" suara menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Hmm?" tanyaku semalas mungkin. Malas karena bangun pagi. Malas karena harus memasuki hari baru lagi. Malas karena harus berurusan dengan pelacur sepertinya.

"Last night was fucking adorable. Can we do it every night? Or... now?" katanya sambil meraba dadaku dengan jari kurus, panjang serta kukunya yang panjang dan berwarna-warni norak itu menyentuh permukaan dadaku. Perih tau!

"Enough, Steph. Get off. I have a flight in 3 hours and I don't have much time for packing and kick you out from here. So it will be better if you get your ass out from here" kataku panjang lebar dan disambut dengan belalakan mata dari orang yang selama 3 bulan ini menginap bersama di apartemenku. Aku mulai bangun dari kasur yang sangat berantakan dan menuju lemari. Tak lupa menarik dua buah koper berwarna coklat tua dan biru kehitaman untuk kuisi dengan segala pakaian dan perlengkapan untuk kepergianku dari London ini.

"Andrew! You know that I love you...,"

"You love my money. And if you still want to hanging around with me, I don't have any money again. Unless you hanging around with my father becouse those money were my father's," dan dia terdiam. Sudah kuduga.

Aku selesai memberesi koperku. Aku pun sudah berpakaian sepantasnya. Kaus putih polos, blazer berwarna krem dengan motif macan tutul di kerahnya. Celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu boots kulit berwarna coklat tua membalut kakiku. Tak lupa kacamata hitam seharga 250$ yang baru kemarin kubeli menggantung indah dihidungku.

Dan Stephanie? Dia masih terdiam diatas kasur dengan tubuh kurusnya yang telanjang itu setengah tertutup oleh selimut. Rambutnya yang panjang dan dicat coklat serta wangi obat-obatan salon itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Sungguh, aku tak mau mengingat kegiatan kami semalam. Fuck it, ya know?

"Aku pergi. Kalau kau masih mau tinggal disini, silakan. Atau ajak saja John dari lantai atas itu, yang kemarin kau ajak tidur disini saat aku sedang mengunjungi ayahku yang sedang sakit di Korea. Tapi, biaya urusanmu sendiri." Dan aku pergi dari tempat itu. Tempat terkutuk itu.

Kalau bukan karena appa yang sedang sakit, aku takkan mau balik ke Korea. Appa adalah orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupku. Aku rela kemana-mana dan melakukan apapun demi appa. Namun ternyata, meninggalkan beliau yang sudah ditinggal eomma sejak 10 tahun lalu lumayan beresiko juga. Appa memang memiliki sakit gula sehingga semakin lama keseatannya semakin menurun dan itu mempengaruhi kinerja beliau.

Aku disuruh belajar tentang bisnis hingga ke London agar bisa setidaknya sepadan dengan appa. Setelah dirasa cukup, baru aku mau balik. Namun ternyata sebelum aku rampung S2, appa sudah ambruk dan hotel yang sudah appa dbangun diambang kerancuan. Maka dari itu setelah aku kembali dari Korea saat menjenguk keadaan appa, aku langsung memutuskan cuti kuliah di London ini dan untuk sementara kembali ke Korea hingga menemukan penggantiku untuk memegang hotel yang menurutku cukup berperan dalam lintas saham di Korea Selatan kala ini.

BLAM!

Kututup keras pintu apartemenku, bersamaan dengan seluruh memori pahit di London ini. Untuk sementara aku harus ingat kalau disini aku hanya untuk belajar dan nantinya aku akan kembali ke Korea. Nantinya, bukan. Sekarang.

Setelah mengirimkan surat permohonan cuti ke universitas, aku langsung ke bandara dan menaiki pesawat yang sudah kupesan beberapa hari yang lalu.

##########

Pagi lagi.

Entah sampai kapan aku bisa lepas dari suasana pagi yang sangat menyebalkan seperti ini. Moodku tak pernah bisa bagus kalau sudah memasuki hari baru seperti ini apalagi kalau harus mendengar cecuitan dari burung-burung diluar itu. Cih, sampai suara kalian serak baru tahu rasa! Siapa suruh cecuitan di pagi yang memang sudah menyebalkan seperti ini.

Hari pertama masuk ke hotel appa, Global Hotel. Hotel yang sebentar lagi akan diturunkan ke tanganku.

Aku bukan orang yang gila uang atau jabatan apalagi hormat dari orang lain. Sudah kukatakan, kalau aku hanya melanjutkan usaha dari appa. Kalau dirasa ada pengganti yang tepat, atau setidaknya appa sudah bisa memegang kendali lagi, akan kuselesaikan S2 yang tinggak beberapa sks lagi kelar.

Aku sudah berada di kamarku yang kutinggalkan kuliah lebih dari 6 tahun di London. Sudah tertidur selama beberapa jam karena perjalanan London-Seoul tidaklah dekat.

Setelah benar-benar tersadar, aku melangkahkan diri untuk berbenah. Tak lebih dari setengah jam aku sudah siap dengan setelan yang pantas untuk seorang bisnisman muda. Kumakan sarapan yang memang sudah disiapkan ahjumma yang bekerja di rumahku ini.

"Ke Hotel, sekarang," ucapku pada Kim ahjussi, supirku dan appa. Beliau mengangguk, dan seketika itu mobil yang kunaiki ini melaju melewati ramainya kota Seoul di pagi hari menuju rutinitas perkantoran yang membosankan.

####################

"Selamat datang, Choi Siwon ssi. Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan anda," ucap seorang wanita yang kuyakini adalah resepsionis karena begitulah yang tertulis di name tag nya. Toh mereka tak mungkin saling menukar name tag karena atasan mereka yang baru datang dan mereka akan saling berusaha untuk bisa dikenal dan dihapal oleh atasan baru ini. Tak seperti senior author yang malah menutupi nama di jaket mereka biar nggak ketauan namanya siapa ==' (author curhat, soalnya barusan digituin pas mau makrab #plak)

"Terima kasih. Saya akan langsung ke kantor saya," ucapku tegas dan dengan kacamata masih tergantung manis. Bukan kacamata hitam seperti saat perjalanan balik kemarin, namun kacamata baca yang memang hanya untuk membaca nama-nama pegawai disini.

Tak butuh waktu lama, resepsionis yang bernama Kim Yoonji itu mengantarkanku ke kantor ruangan khusus milik appa.

"Terima kasih,..." sengaja tak kulanjutkan. Ingin aku panggil dia sesuai name tag nya, aku takut dia ke-GR-an karena aku tahu namanya sebelum ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Yoonji imnida," ucapnya sambil sedikit bungkuk. Dan aku sedikit mengangguk menanggapinya. Kumulai berkeliling didalam ruangan itu. Kulihat appa masih memasang foto keluarga kami disaat masih lengkap. Kumulai memberesi berkas-berkas yang tidak diperlukan. Appa terbiasa menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan (atau dikiranya penting untuk dikenang seperti oleh-oleh dari rekannya) dan itu memenuhi ruang kerjanya ini.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seseorang dari belaKimku.

" Cepat bantu aku membereskan barang-barang ini!" perintahku. Tak perlu dua kali, ia langsung bergerak dan seketika itu juga ia langsung memungut-munguti barang-barang itu.

Kardus yang memang sudah tersedia disana pun sudah terisi penuh, siap dipindahkan kedalam mobil untuk dibawa pulang.

"Jadi, apakah kau sekretarisku yang baru?" tanyaku padanya sedikit menyelidik setelah kembali ke ruangan kerjaku.

"Ne, tuan. Kim Kibum imnida. Namun saya sudah lama bekerja disini. Tuan lah bos baru saya," jawabnya.

AKU TAK PERCAYA! Ia berani menjawab petanyaanku dengan jawaban selancang itu!

"Heuh. Baiklah." Kuredam amarahku. Kalau bukan bibirnya yang merekah itu aku takkan menahan amarah seperti ini.

EH?

Bukan, bukan. Kalau bukan sikapnya yang tegas itu aku takkan menahan amarah ini. Ya, itulah yang seharusnya kupikirkan tadi. Tapi mengapa jadi "bibir"? hah...

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu sekarang tuan?"

***Choi Siwon POV off***

***Author POV on***

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu sekarang tuan?"

Siwon melirik dari atas hingga bawah pria yang berada didepannya itu. Wajahnya kecil namun garis rahangnya tegas. Matanya membulat indah dengan bulu mata yang lurus namun pendek. Imut sekali. Begitu pikirnya.

"Tutuplah pintu itu," ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk pintu. Dan seperti yang ia duga, Kibum langsung berputar dan menutup pintu itu. Dasar mata nakal, ia malah melihat pantat Kibum yang datar itu.

'apa yang kau pikirkan Siwon! Ayo lah... tak sebaiknya kau memikirkan itu!' ucapnya dalam hati.

'tapi bahkan Stephanie pun selingkuh dibelakangku. Dan sekarang kami sudah putus. Tak ada salahnya bukan?' begitu pula pikirnya melawan niat baiknya.

Dan akhirnya, nafsu lah yang menang.

"Sudah tuan. Ada lagi yang harus saya lakukan?"

Kibum, itu adalah pertanyaan yang salah. Itu hanya akan membuatmu masuk kedalam perangkap nafsu seorang Choi "Ma" Siwon.

Benar saja. Siwon sudah berjalan mendekati Kibum yang masih berdiri diseberang mejanya. Berjalan dengan tangan kiri didalam saku celana, badan sedikit membungkuk, dan tangan kanannya menutupi bibirnya yang seksi itu. Tak lupa kacamata pemancar kharismanya itu telah ia istirahatkan sementara diatas mejanya. Berjalan perlahan menuju Kibum yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik bos barunya yang dirasanya sangat aneh itu.

Begitu sudah tepat berada didepan Kibum, dan Kibum yang tidak menjauh sedikitpun meskipun saat ini badan mereka telah berjarak kurang dari 5 senti, Siwon mengintip Kibum dengan wajahnya yang masih sedikit menunduk. Memahami tiap lekuk indah wajah namja didepannya itu. Menghirup wewangian yang keluar dari hidung dan kulitnya. Merasakan sapuan lembut rambut deru nafas Kibum yang tak teratur akibat posisi mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal ini.

Dengan tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Siwon menekan tengkuk Kibum dan tangan kirinya merangkul erat pinggang ramping Kibum.

"Puaskan aku," ujarnya tepat didepan wajah Kibum. Dan seketika itu juga, Siwon melumat habis bibir tebal milik Kibum yang memang menghasilkan senyuman maut itu. Kibum yang tidak siap apa-apa hanya terbelalak kaget namun tak menolak. Ia merasa nyaman malahan. Ia melihat bosnya itu menutup matanya. Pertanda bahwa Siwon menyesapi sekali tiap lumatan yang diberikannya pada Kibum.

"Eungh..," desah Kibum tertahan. Matanya sudah mulai sayu dan tak lama kemudian menutup dan mulai membalas lumatan Siwon. Dan sang boss hanya tersenyum mengetahui pria didepannya itu membalas ciumannya. Ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya.

Disaat Kibum melumat bibir bawahnya, dengan sigap Siwon memasukkan lidahnya dan menyapa penguhi mulut manis yang pintunya sedang ia sesap itu. Kibum yang tak siap dengan lidah Siwon menjadi sedikit menggelinjang tubuhnya, dan Siwon tertawa kecil. Kibum terlihat jengkel, namun permainan lidah Siwon membuatnya lupa akan hal itu.

Dok, dok, dok. Cklek..

"Tuan Choi, barang-barang anda... ah!" ucap seorang wanita.

Seketika itu juga Kibum melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ehm, lumatan sebenarnya. Ia terlihat gelagapan dan mengelap air liur dan keringat yang mengucur membasahi pipi dan dagunya. Siwon hanya masih menundukkan wajahnya menunjukkan berpikir akan ia apakan gadis didepannya itu. Untung saja Kibum berdiri membelakangi Kim Yoonji, wanita yang tiba-tiba dengan lancang masuk dan mengganggu imajinasi para reader style seperti apakah NC-annya SiBum nantinya #plak.

"Yoonji ssi, tahukah kau _manner_ ketika memasuki ruangan pribadi milik atasanmu?" tanya Siwon sarkastik tanpa melihat wanita itu yang sudah mulai pucat dan memproduksi keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Sanking kencangnya hingga hampir saja mengalahkan rekor cepatnya motor yang dikendarai Pedrosa yang sangat dicintai author *menggilas-author-pake-dhozer-shovel-secara-berjamaah-oleh-para-reader* (authornya lagi stres. Harap maklum ==')

"M-maafkan saya, Tuan Choi. S-saya hany-nya terb-buru-buru...," jawabnya gagap. Kibum langsung mengambil nafas dalam dan membenarkan kerah baju serta rambutnya yang berantakan akibat kekasaran Siwon saat berciuman tadi. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap Yoonji dengan tatapan dinginnya yang sudah terkenal mampu melelehkan hati tiap wanita.

"Saya permisi, Yoonji ssi," dan YoonJi pun menunduk hormat pada sunbae nya itu.

"Untuk apa kau masih disini? Kembali ke tempatmu!" perintah Siwon tegas, membuat Yoonji semakin kelabakan dan segera berlari menuju dunianya sendiri.

Siwon berjalan lemas menuju kursinya. Merebahkan badan kekarnya, lalu mendesah lemah.

"Kalau bukan karena dia, pasti saat itu tanganku sudah melakukan hal lebih. Dan kami bisa... Aish.. Resepsionis bodoh!" rancaunya dengan penuh kekesalan dan kebencian.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Yoonji yang berlari terbirit-birit menuju lift akhirnya bisa sampai meskipun dengan nafas terengah2. Ia menjatuhkan badannya dengan sangat elitnya di lantai lift yang sepi dan tiada orang selain dirinya itu, pandangannya masih melebar dan nafasnya tak beraturan. ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila saja.

"Bos ... baruku... GAY? Dengan Kibum ssi? Dia juga gay kah?"

*TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 2

Author : Inchangel (IntanLauism)

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance, pemaksaan.

Rating : M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

A/N :

CEKIDOT (Check it out!)~

***Choi Siwon POV on***

Setelah menunjungi dan sedikir memberi tempat kerja baruku, aku menjenguk appa yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Tak lupa kuajak sekretarisku yang sangat cantik ini. Sekalian aku ingin meminta restu untuk memiliki Kibum.

"Kau? Dan Kibum ah?" tanya appa dengan selang yang terhubung di kedua lubang hidungnya dan badan terbaring diatas kasur putih. Aku menunggu dengan kebimbangan. Ini lebih mendebarkan ketimbang saat aku menjalani tes wawancara untuk beasiswa S2 di London dulu!

"BAGUS SEKALI! Tak kusangka kau memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Kibum memang memiliki kemampuan, dan kalau kau memilikinya – maksudku kau menikahinya—sudah pasti hotel kita akan ada yang memimpin dengan kemampuan yang sudah teruji! Pintar-pintar... Tak sia-sia kusekolahkan kau lama di London," ujarnya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Kibum? Ia hanya melongo dibelakangku. Terdengar seperti suara teriakan teriakan tertahan darinya saat appa berkata "BAGUS SEKALI" tadi.

"See Kibummie? Kau bisa saja menolak, tapi appa menyetujuinya. Dan aku pun tak masalah dengan itu. Apa yang kurang?" tanyaku meremehkannya. Ia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya menuju mobilku. Lucunya

"Yang kurang? Yang kurang itu akal sehatmu, Choi Siwon! Gila saja! Baru juga hari pertama kerja sudah disuruh 'memuaskan' mu, lalu meminta restu pada appa mu seperti orang mau nikah saja, lalu kau tanya apa yang kurang? Dasar GILA!" omelnya yang tak ku gubris. Ia kubiarkan seperti itu karena sat mengamuk itu wajahnya akan memerah dan itu sangat imut dimataku.

Kami sampai di mobil. Ia kupersilakan duduk dan masih setia dengan omelannya. Kututup pintu selembut mungkin namun tetap tertutup. Sekitar 7 detik ia berada didalam mobil duluan, kuharap ia bisa tenang. Ternyata salah, dan dia semakin memakiku dengan kata "KAU-GILA"nya itu.

"Ya, aku gila. GILA akan DIRIMU, Kim Kibum," jawabku seduktif sambil mendekatinya. Jarak kami terlampau dekat. Bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya di bibirku.

Kulihat ia setengah menutup matanya. Mungkin karena takut? Ah, masa bodoh. Langsung saja kuserang dirinya itu.

Perlahan, aku mulai melumat bibir atasnya itu. Hanya sekadar melumat, karena memang tujuanku itu. Posisi kami tak nyaman, untukku. Aku yang duduk di kemudi utama harus memutar tubuh 90 derajat untuk bisa menciumnya seperti ini. Tanganku meraba lengannya hingga pundak. Lalu, kupasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya.

"Agar kau selamat," dan CKLEK. Terpasanglah wajah bingung dari seorang Kim Kibum.

Dia masih saja dengan wajah terkagetnya itu. Membuatku ingin sekali menerkamnya saat itu juga. Ia perlahan menoleh kearahku dengan canggung. Aku membetulkan posisi duudkku agar nyaman saat berkendara.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti," ucapku yang kuketahui dijawab dengan telanan ludah yang berat oleh Kibum.

***Choi Siwon POV end***

***Author POV on***

"Tolong pencetkan nomornya," ucap Siwon pada Kibum tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan. Bukan karena jalanan lebih menawan dari pada Kibumnya itu, tetapi memang itu untuk keselamatan mereka berdua (ga perlu lu kasih tau ya readers dah tau kaluk, thor ==')

Kibum menerima hansphone milik Siwon. Ia mulai mengikuti langkah2 yang harus ia pencet dari Siwon. Dan akhirnya, ia memencet tombol 'call'.

'Rasanya aku familiar dengan nomor ini,' pikir Kibum.

Tiba tiba..

"Tuan Kim, saya boss baru anak anda, Kim Kibum. Nama saya Choi Siwon. Ne.. Karena urusan pekerjaan, kuharap anda mengijinkannya untuk lembur di rumah saya. Ne, ne, dia aman bersama saya. Ne, gamsahamnida," begitulah dan pembicaraan lewat telponpun berakhir. Mungkin karena Siwon teralu berkharisma sehingga itu mempengaruhi daya pikir Kibum jadi melemah. Ia hanya diam tak berkomentar.

Setelah hampir 1 menit diam...

"Jadi? Saya kerja lembur malam ini?"

"Tergantung 'kerja'mu memuaskan atau tidak," jawab Siwon. Ambigu? Hm...

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kantor terlebih dahulu mengingat ini masih siang dan akan terasa aneh bila tiba-tiba mereka pergi dari jam kerja terlalu lama.

"Tuan, saya akan ke ruangan saya. Terima kasih tumpangannya," ucap Kibum sambi melepas sabuk pengamannya. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Siwon yang memandangnya lembut. Jelas saja wajah sang snow white menjadi tidak white lagi.

"Mana bayarannya?" tanyanya seduktif. Kibum bukan orang mesum seperti Siwon, jadi ia tak paham dan malah mulai menggresek saku celananya.

Siwon mendesah pelan.

"Bukan 'bayar' dengan itu. Tapi dengan ini," ucapnya langsung menarik dagu Kibum. Dan mulailah ia mencium pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di awal, Kibum bukan orang berpikiran kotor dan pervert seperti author dan Siwon *plak*, jadi ia masih cukup kaget menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari boss nya itu.

TUNGGU!

Mereka kan masih status Boss dan Sekretaris. Mana boleh melakukan hal seperti itu?

"Sh.. siwon.. ssi.. aah..," ucap Kibum penuh kesusahan. Tampaknya uri Siwon sudah melumat habis bibir tipis milik Kibum. Itu membuat Kibum sedikit risih karena bekapan Siwon yang kelewat kuat membuatnya semakin susah bernafas. Dan posisi mereka yang sangat tidak nyaman didalam mobil itu membuat ciuman –lumatan sebenarnya- cepat selesai.

'Terkutuk kau, persneling sialan,' umpat Siwon karena perutnya terkantuk persneling tangan. Kibum menutup matanya dan mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia bukanlah _kisser_ yang baik karena meskipun itu bukan ciuman pertamanya –dan yang di awal pertemuan mereka itu bukan yang pertama juga bagi Kibum—ia belum pernah main lumat-lumatan dan saling-menyapa-penghuni-mulut seperti yang Siwon dari tadi lakukan. Bukannya Kibum tak suka, hanya merasa asing.

"Tuan Choi, saya rasa anda sudah kelewatan terhadap saya. Saya tidak ingin menikah dengan anda, meskipun Presiden Korea atau bahkan siapapun itu memaksa saya melakukannya! Jadi jangan pernah mencium saya lagi atau anda akan menerima surat pengunduran diri atas nama Kim Kibum!" ucapnya tegas. Dan Siwon? Masih saja ia memandangi lembut namja didepannya itu.

Bukannya mengurangi godaannya, Siwon malah mengelus pipi kiri Kibum yang tirus itu. Masih dengan senyum lembutnya ia berkata, "Aku tak peduli. Bahkan bila Raja Galaksi melarang kita menikah sekalipun aku akan tetap akan menikahimu. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya hubungan itu saja sudah terlarang dalam agama. Namun karena cintaku padamu, aku bisa mengesampingan masalah itu,"

Kibum tercengang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang bola mata coklat kopi milik bos nya itu. Mencari kejujuran namun terlihat penuh dengan luka. Ya, kejujuran bahwa ia hanya mencari pelampiasan dari lukanya.

"Kau percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba setelah keheningan yang lumayan memakan waktu itu.

Kibum mengendikkan bahunya.

"Awalnya aku tidak, namun sekarang iya," dan setelah itu ia mulai menyerang bibir yang belum juga ada setengah jam berhenti diserang olehnya. Kibum lagi-lagi memukul dada namja yang masih berpredikat bos nya itu.

Tidak lama, Siwon sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Namun kali ini, mungkin karena kelelahan, Kibum hanya diam saja. Ia terlihat berpeluh deras meskipun mobil itu ber-ac. Siwon mengusap peluh peluh yang berselancar diwajah mulus milik Kibum menggunakan bibirnya. Asin. *Ya iya lah bang Won. Masak pedes =='*

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Siwon langsung keluar dari mobil begitu wajah Kibum dirasa sudah lumayan bersih dari peluh meskipun terlihat sayu. Bukan Mr Gentleman Siwon namanya kalau tidak membukakan pintu untukmu, bayangkan itu! *Siwonest membayangkan sambil mimisan #plak*

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam," ujarnya sambil mendekatkan diri di telinga Kibum. Dan dalam sekali angkut, sekarung beras #plak! Maksudnya, seorang Kibum pun mampu diangkatnya dengan bridal style. Kibum mungkin sudah mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia sedikit meronta namun ia sadar kalau terlalu keras meronta ia bisa saja dijatuhkan kapanpun oleh Siwon. Padahal ia tahu sendiri keadaan tubuhnya yang masih lemas akibat ciuman-ciuman dari Siwon yang memabukkannya hingga ia limbung seperti ini.

Mereka mengambil jalan pintas melewati lift belakang yang biasanya digunakan oleh pekerja hotel. Lift itu sedang kosong dan dan sepertinya untuk dua jam kedepan masih akan kosong terus. Jangan bayangkan mereka akan melakukannya didalam lift itu. Siwon adalah orang yang berkelas dan ia tidak ingin 'melakukannya' di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Setidaknya di sofa ruangannya sudah yang terburuk. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Kibum yang jelas dan sudah pasti belum tahu soal 'this' and 'that'.

Selama didalam lift, Siwon hanya memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil pada namja manisnya itu. Dikecupnya seluruh wajah Kibum secara ringan dan penuh cinta. Kibum pun mulai mendesah tertahan karena sensasinya membuat tenggorokannya dengan begitu lancar meluncurkan desahan. Tangan besarnya meraba pelan punggung dan tengkuk Kibum. Lengan kekarnya mengunci semua pergerakan Kibum. Desahan-desahan frustasi meluncur dari bibirnya saat Siwon mulai menggigit lehernya dan memberikan rona-rona keunguan lebam. Siwon ternyum pada hasil karyanya yang memberi motif leher Kibum yang putih mulus tanpa noda (awalnya).

Lift sudah sampai di lantai tempat kantornya dan Kibum berada. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Siwon langsung menggendong dengan bridal style. Beberapa pegawai hotelnya kelabakan saat melihat boss tertingginya itu berjalan sambil menggendong seorang pria dengan penuh keringat dan bekas ciuman di lehernya. Pasalnya mereka sedang berleha-leha mengingat ini masih siang hari.

"Lanjutkan saja istirahat kalian. Aku akan keruanganku segera untuk merawatnya. Jangan ada satupun yang berani masuk ke ruanganku sampai kecuali panggilan langsung dariku. Mengerti?" dijawab dengan anggukan dan kesiapan mereka semua. Engan penuh pertanyaan dikepala mereka tentunya.

CKLEK.

"T-tuan, anda mau apa?" tanya Kibum polos. Ia sudah cukup bisa berbicara sekarang. Ciuman dari Siwon di lift tadi membuatnya susah bernafas namun karena perjalanan dari lift hingga kantornya itu lumayan jauh adi ada waktu untuknya bernafas lepas.

"Membuatmu lebih rileks. Aku tak ingin menakutimu. Aku menyukaimu dan ingin kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini,"

Kibum terlihat penasaran dengan mata Siwon. Mata itu besar, bening, dan cerah. Nmaun menyimpan banyak sekali derita dan kesedihan yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Membaca seperti itu saja membuat Kibum meneteskan air matanya. Sayangnya Kibum sendiri tak tahu dan tak sadar tengah menitikkan air mata.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Siwon melembut, dan Kibum menyadari itu. Perlahan sekali, Siwon mendekati wajah Kibum dan mulai mengecup pelan kedua matanya.

"Uljima...," ucap Siwon ditenga kecupannya.

"Kau sangat tersiksa. Penuh luka. Bagaimana aku tak menangis?" jelas Kibum

"Mengapa kau harus menangis? Kau bahkan hanya sekretarisku,"

JLEB

Menohok bagi keduanya. Bagi Kibum maupun Siwon.

Seketika itu juga, Kibum mendorong dirinya yang tengah dikecup lembut dan mesra oleh Siwon. Karena ia memeluk dan mencium bukan karena paksaan, bekapannya terlepas begitu saja. Kibum berdiri melipat tangannya sambil membelakangi Siwon yang tengah duduk dengan manly nya. Memandang heran dengan bunga saljunya yang tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu.

Kibum memegang tengkuknya sendiri setelah mengancing kembali 3 kancing kemeja yang tadi dibuka oleh Siwon. Sedikit menundukkan wajahnya tanda ia sedang berpikir. Tangan satunya masih di dada. Terlihat sekali Kibum gelisah terhadap sesuatu.

"Chagiya, ada apa?" tanya Siwon berdiri perlahan. Perlahan juga ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping milik Kibum dari arah belakang.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku sekretarismu. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," ucapnya seperti anak berego tinggi dan merajuk dan dengan lembut namun memaksa menurunkan lingkaran lengan Siwon di pinggangnya.

Siwon malah gemas.

Dengan sekali hentak, Siwon memeluk Kibum dari belakang lagi. Namun kali ini disertai dengan gigitan dan hembusan kecil di telinganya. Tangannya meraba-raba tubuh bagian depan sekretarisnya itu. Dengan feeling, ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Kibum secara acak namun pada akhirnya terbuka samua.

"Jadilah milikku. Menikahlah denganku. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu," ucap Siwon.

"Eung.. ah.. S-siwon ssi..," bukannya menjawab, Kibum malah mengerang keenakan.

Dengan tenaga seadanya, Kibum menyingkirkan tangan-tangan milik Siwon yang sudah menggerayang kemana-mana. Bahkan bajunya sudah tergerayangi oleh nafsu nista milik Siwon *author dikunya siwonest*. Ia juga membalikkan badan sehingga melihat langsung wajah tampan milik bosnya itu.

"Menikah katamu?" Siwon mengangguk.

Kibum menunduk. Ia masih memegang kedua tangan Siwon untuk meminimalisir ke-pervert-an Siwon agar tidak berkeliaran ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya hingga ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Siwon memandangnya dnegan penuh pertanyaan.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi. Meskipun kau sudah menciumku beberapa kali dan Direktur Choi menyetujui, aku tetap tak bisa begitu saja menikahimu. Perasaanku saja masih tak menentu," jelasnya panjang sambil masih menunduk. Siwon mengangkat tangannya yang masih digegam lemah Kibum, lalu terlepas dari genggaman itu.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau memiliki perasaan terhadapku."

Siwon langsung menekan tengkuk Kibum menyebabkan kepala namja pucat itu mendongak dan bibirnya langsung diterkam Siwon kembali. Sedikit memberontak, tapi tak lama kemudian Kibum malah membalas lumatannya. Siwon membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat sekretarisnya itu menutup matanya menandakan ia menikmati ciuman mereka. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Siwon mengiring kedua tubuh yang tengah berpeluh hangat itu menuju kamar yang memang disediakan khusus untuk direktur yang ingin istirahat disana.

Dengan perlahan, Siwon melepas ciumannya dan juga merebahkan tubuh Kibum dengan pelan di kasur king size didalam kamar tersembunyi itu. Ia berbaring diatas tubuh Kibum. Tak sepenuhnya sih mengingat tubuhnya yang lebih besar itu bisa membuat namja cantik dibawahnya menjadi 'sleeping beauty', forever sleeping tepatnya. Jadi ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lengan kiri yang kekar itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau menjadi pacarmu terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya sambil sedikit menggoda Kibum. Wajahnya dibuat mendesah sedemikian rupa tepat didepan wajah Kibum. Ia meraba dengan telunjuk kanannya tiap lekuk tubuh bagian atas dari sekretarisnya yang sangat *ehem* sexy – meskipun tidak se-sexy Siwon sendiri sih.

"M-mungkin itu juga b-boleh," jawab Kibum. Siwon tak puas!

"**Mungkin?** Aku tak suka ketidakjelasan. Katakan ya atau tidak terhadap pertanyaanku tadi," perintah Siwon dengan lembut. Bahkan ia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga pusat nafsu mereka berdua bergesekan pelan. Itu membuat mereka berdua melenguh dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri.

"Akan kubuat kau yakin dengan kata-katamu sendiri," ucap Siwon di telinga Kibum dan mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaus milik Kibum.

Kibum sedikit terkaget dengan kehadiran tangan Siwon yang membuat tubuhnya makin terasa panas. Ia menggeliat-geliat tak enak saat tangan terlatih meremas salah satu nipple nya dan juga kejantanannya yang masih tertutupi beberapa kain itu. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang sangat berbeda dan tak pernah dirasakan Kibum sebelumnya.

#################

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bergelut tubuh diatas kasur itu hingga sprei putih dan bedcover krem bercorak bunga kecil itu sudah tak beraturan lagi. Padahal maid disana sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk memastikan tak ada sedikitpun kerutan yang tercipta dikasur itu. Keduanyapun semakin panas menautkan tubuh tak berbusana mereka. Peluh, liur, dan sperma mereka bersatu dalam nafas berderu tak menurunkan nafsu mereka berdua (atau nafsu Siwon yang kelewat membludak).

Kibum sudah lebih dari 5 kali mencapai puncak nafsunya, sedangkan Siwon baru sekali mencapai puncaknya. Pria itu memang hobi berolah raga sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya sangat bagus. Kibum sudah benar-benar kelelahan apa lagi pada ronde kedua tadi –satu ronde tepat sebelum saat ini—ia menggunakan posisi on top sehingga ia yang diharuskan aktif bergerak. Padahal ia juga klimak sampai dua kali saat ia on top itu.

"Ch-chagiya.. A-aku lelah..," erang Kibum saat Siwon masih semangat mengdorong kejantanannya lebih dalam dilubangnya.

"Sebentar lagi, chagiya. Akhh.. Ini sudah yang ke tiga, kau masih sempit sekali," komentar Siwon sambil masih mendorong makin dalam ke tubuh Kibum.

"Akh! Di sana! Akhh, Oh!" lenguh Kibum keras saat Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya mengenai hot spotnya.

Beberapa tusukan setelahnya, mereka akhirnya puncak secara bersamaan. Siwon terbaring puas didekat Kibum. Karena tubuh mereka masih menyatu, mau tak mau Kibum ikut memiringkan tubuhnya karena Siwon juga menidurkan tubuhnya. Kaki kirinya ia lingkarkan di pinggang bosnya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Kaki kanan Siwon pun ia taruh diatas paha milik kekasihnya yang baru saja ia renggut ke_virgin_annya itu.

"Gomawo chagiya. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah merasa sepuas dan sebahagia ini dalam seumur hidupku," ujar Siwon membuat pipi Kibum bersemu. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Siwon. Padahal ia lebih banyak mengeluh karena lelah, tapi Siwon tetap saja memujinya seperti itu.

"Tapi aku bisa lebih bahagia lagi kalau kau mau menikah denganku," ujarnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kibum. Siwon bisa merasakan helaan nafas bosan di dadanya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku..."

"Cukup bicaranya. Aku cukupkan hanya 3 ronde karena dari tadi kau mengeluh lelah. Bila kau bisa berkomentar panjang, akan kubungkam kau dengan ini," ujar Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum lebih erat dan memasukkan kejantanannya yang memang sedari tadi belum dikeluarkan. Kibum melenguh agak keras.

"B-baik, Siwon ssi," jawab Kibum dan langsung dikoreksi oleh Siwon dengan, "Wonnie, chagi. Won-ie," nya.

"What ever. Selamat tidur," pamit Kibum dan dibalas dengan elusan manja di kepalanya oleh Siwon. Dan mereka pun terjun kedalam dunia mimpi siang mereka setelah melakukan kegiatan sakral suami-istri itu.

*TBC

*Kotak curhat Author*

Bukannya saya nggak mau bikin adegan NC secara detail. Tapi tanpa itupun sudah panjang sekali, gimana kalo aku tambahin? Padahal aku pernah bikin part khusus cuman buat NC itu aja. Mana aku itu orangnya suka yang detail, jadi aku jelasin sedetail mungkin. Jadi rasanya masih butuh latian untuk part-part selanjutnya. Mohon bantuannya ya.. )


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 2

Author : Inchangel (Inchanxd)

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance, pemaksaan.

Rating : M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

Malam hari mereka baru sepenuhnya tersadar bahwa tak ada satupun penerangan yang menjelaskan keadaan sekitarnya. Hanya bau sex dan peluh yang membuat seorang Siwon tersadar akan kelakuan bejatnya yang membuatnya kembali tersenyum merasakan himpitan erat rektum Kibum. Kibum yang berada dalam pelukannya pun sebenarnya sudah bangun namun masih ingin merasakan kehangatan dari seseorang yang sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah umur hidupnya di London sana.

"Bummie, kita cari makan yuk?" ajak Siwon. Kibum hanya mengangguk menuruti ucapan bos nya itu.

#####################

Sebuah mulut ter_pout_kan dengan sangat imutnya. Kaki kanannya yang terbalut celana kain berwarna biru tua menhentak-hentak cepat namun tak bersuara seperti yang dirasakan hatinya saat ini. AMARAH YANG TERPENDAM!

***Kim Kibum POV***

"Yang ini juga menu andalan kami, tuan. Dengan daging sapi yang..." dan bla bla bla. Begitulah yang dijelaskan pelayan itu pada Siwon. Hanya. Pada. Siwon.

CIH!

Aku bukannya cemburu karena tidak dilayani olehnya, tapi aku cemburu karena pelayan wanita genit itu mendekati nae Wonnie. Wanita genit itu menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga belahan dadanya yang tertutup sedikit oleh seragam pelayan yang kekurangan bahan itu terpampang jelas. Jujur saja, dia memang memiliki dada yang besar dan cukup berisi. Aku yang seorang namja pun jujur saja suka melihatnya. Tapi ini masalahnya beda!

Wanita itu secara SENGAJA memperlihatkan bagian tubuh nistanya itu ke wajah Siwon hyung ku! Dan Siwon hyung? Dia hanya tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya yang pasti membuat siwonest dan elf lain lumer saat itu juga.

Aku termenung. Terdiam. Tersadar. Terasuki roh halus. Oke abaikan paragraf ini.

Bagaimanapun kami sesama namja. Aku jelas tahu dia menyukai pemandangan seperti itu. Bedanya adalah, disini ada aku yang notabene adalah kekasihnya yang baru saja direnggut keperawanannya (oke, untuk Kibum tepatnya "ke_virgin_annya" saja. Biar lebih cucok).

Tapi, sudah jelas pasti Siwon menyukai _boobs_ seperti itu. Sedangkan aku? Jangankan dada, suara saja berat dan rendah. Beda dengan Ryeowook, rekan kerjaku di hotel, yang memiliki suara tenor. Sering orang salah menyangka itu adalah suara seorang yeoja. Hhh..

"Bum? Bummie ya?" panggil Siwon. Aku sadar dari lamunanku selain karena panggilannya itu juga karena aku sudah selesai melamunkannya.

"A-aku pulang dulu. Aku tak enak badan," ucapku penuh alasan. Penuh kebohongan.

Tiba-tiba badanku seperti tertahan karena sebuah tekanan kuat pada tangan kiriku. Siwon menggenggam tanganku erat, dan menjuruskan kedua bola mata elangnya itu kedalam mataku. Aku yang belum lama tadi dipandangi setajam itu saat di kamar jadi salah tingkah. Sekali agi kutarik pelan, berharap ia sedikit tak waspada. Sial, sia-sia belaka.

"Aku sudah memesankanmu spagetti. Tak bisakah kau habiskan dulu makananmu? Toh aku sudah izin ayahmu soal malam ini. Anggaplah ini kencan pertama kita," jelas Siwon.

Kapan dia memesankannya? Aih, bukan itu intinya! Kencan pertama dimalam setelah pertama kali bertemu? Bahkan kami sudah melakukan 'itu'? Astaga, kau sudah GILA Kim Kibum!

"Dengar, meskipun kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih namun tetap saja aku belum mau menuju tahap 'itu'," jelas Kibum sambil melingkarkan tangannya di dada.

"Lalu? Kenapa tadi kau terlihat menikmati?"

"Oh yeah? Aku merengek-rengek minta selesai itu tanda menikmati, ya? Hohoho, kayaknya aja pintar, nyatanya...," ucap Kibum menggantung karena tak tahu harus menylesaikannya dengan cara bagaimana.

"Nyatanya aku lebih pintar dari yang kau duga! Wajahmu memerah, tau?" ucap Siwon penuh kebanggaan. Kibum langsung kelabakan.

"Aish. Aku ke toilet dulu!" pamit Kibum.

***Kibum POV start***

"Aish. Aku ke toilet dulu!" ijin – yang lebih mirip dengan bentakan – ku pada 'bos' baruku.

Dia benar-benar orang yang kurang ajar. Baru juga hari pertama aku sudah dihajar habis-habisan seperti ini. Aih, badanku sakit semua pula. Apalagi tiap kali aku melangkah, rasanya perih sekali. Akh, rasanya aku masih belum kuat jalan.

"Bumie ya? Gwaenchana?" tanya sebuah suara. Pasti dia.

"Ne. Gwaenchana. Hanya sedikit perih," bohongku.

"Lebih baik kau duduk saja. Pelayan, tolong ambilkan bantal duduk!" mintanya pada pelayan.

Aih, aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pelayan wanita itu. Pastinya sudah berpikiran tentang hal-hal yang mungkin saja sudah kami lakukan hingga aku butuh bantal untuk duduk di bangku ini. Lihatlah wajahnya, memerah dan dan penuh kegugupan. Fujoshi baru, eoh?

Dia kembali duduk di tempatnya –seberangku—setelah mendudukkanku dengan benar dan dirasanya sudah pas. Kuperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya. Siwon ... jujur saja, ia memang tampan. Ah, ani. Gentleman, bukan cuman tampan di wajah namun juga di sikap – kecuali untuk nafsunya -.-.

"Bummie? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Naksir ya?"

HWAD? Hampir aja aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

"Y-ya! Mana ada!" ujarku sedikit tak wajar. Tentu saja. Bahkan orang salto pun bisa jelas tahu kalau aku salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Haha, ah spagettinya sudah datang. Terima kasih, Noona," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu.

Meskipun memang Siwon bilang ia menyukai Kibum, namun sejauh ini ia belum pernah diberikan senyuman seperti itu. Itu membuat Kibum sedikit... err, iri?

"Siwon ssi, kenapa kau tersenyum mesum seperti itu?"

Aish! Kim Kibum! Kalau 'senyum mesum' sih kau sudah dapat! Bukan senyum mesum harusnya.. Aish..

"Yah, hitung-hitung untuk ganti uang tip," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. HUH!

Eh, kenapa aku marah begini? Jangan bilang kalau aku mulai merasakan yang namanya cemburu. Duh, aku baru kali ini punya perasaan seperti ini. Benarkah ini namanya cemburu?

"Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu lebih dari apapun Kibummie. Sekarang makanlah, dan kita langsung pulang ke rumahku setelahnya."

***Kibum POV End***

_Sesampainya di rumah Choi Siwon._

Sepasang namja itu memasuki sebuah rumah yang dibilang cukup mewah. Tak tanggung-tanggung 6 pelayan wanita dan 2 pelayan pria menyambut kedatangan mereka di sisi kiri dan kanan. Mereka terlihat senang namun tetap sopan saat bos mereka sampai.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda," ucap mereka bersamaan. Dan Siwon membalasnya sengan senyum.

Kibum memperhatikan *lagi* pelayan-pelayan wanitanya. Mereka mengenakan pakaian maid yang berenda bagian dada dan juga roknya. Meskipun hanya berwarna hitam dan putih, pakaian mereka terbilang cukup imut. Sedangkan yang pria seperti biasa mengenakan pakaian tuxedo dan dasi pita yang elegan dan sepatu hitam kulit membalut kaki panjang mereka.

Dengan terburu-buru, Siwon menarik Kibum kearah kamarnya. Pelayan-pelayannya hanya bingung dengan sikap Tuan Muda yang baru saja dilihatnya kemarin malam itu.

"S-siwon ssi, tolong pelankan langkahmu. A-aku masih tak bisa berjalan secepat itu," ujar Kibum takut. Takut pelayannya sadar kalau ia baru saja di 'apa-apa'kan oleh Tuan mereka.

"Ah, mian, baby. Aku lupa," jawabnya lembut. Terkadang perlakuan Siwon yang sangat gantle itu sering membuat Kibum merona juga.

Meskipun mereka sudah sampai di kamar dan bersiap-siap tidur setelah Siwon sedikit melampiaskan hasratnya dalam menyentuh Kibum (inget cuman sebatas cium-raba-kissmark, ga ampe NC-21 yah :P), Kibum masih saja memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang Siwon, bos barunya itu. Bisa saja dia hanya pelampiasan sesaat karena Siwon punya cewek di London sana yang berselingkuh [A/N: Kibum belom tau soal Steph]. Atau mungkin karena hanya Kibum yang bisa menarik Siwon dari dunia Straight. Atau... Sebenarnya Siwon hanya mempermainkannya karena sedari tadi ia tak melakukan perlawanan?

"Bummie, tidurlah. Besok setelah pulang kantor akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Ne," hanya itu jawaban dari Kibum.

'Mungkin aku harus melakukan itu. Untuk membuktikan apakah ia benar-benar mencintaiku atau hanya mempermainkanku.' Pikir Kibum

Tapi, kenapa Kibum repot-repot melakukan itu?

##########################

Esoknya, Kibum sudah bangun lebih dulu daripada Siwon. Pukul 5 pagi, memang pada jam-jam seperti inilah Kibum bangun biasanya. Karena tinggal hanya bersama ayahnya, ia seperti mengambil alih posisi ibunya di rumah itu. Ia merapikan piyama yang kebesaran untuknya, mengingat badan Siwon yang memang lebih besar darinya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Kucuran air segar mulai memenuhi wastafel. Sebuah kaca bening bertengger di dinding tepat diatas wastafel itu. Kibum menyentuh wajahnya yang ter_refleksi_kan di cermin. Jari-jari lentik yang tertanam di tangan kanannya itu mengusap pelan tiap lekukan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin itu.

'Kalau saja aku seorang _yeoja_, maukah ia menyentuhku seperti kemarin saat pertama kami bertemu?'

Jangan tanya kenapa Kibum bertanya seperti itu dalam hati. Bibit bunga kasih dan cinta yang ditanam Siwon kemarin telah tumbuh. Ia ingin menjadi spesial untuk Siwon. Tapi bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba, ia punya sebuah ide gila.

################################

** *Siwon POV Start***

"Tuan.. Bangunlah, Tuan Muda," ucap seseorang sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku pelan. Badanku membelakangi orang yang memanggilku tadi. Bahkan saat bangun pun aku masih menghadap jendela kamarku yang tingginya melebihi tinggiku sendiri.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan air mandi tuan dengan ekstrak aroma terapi bunga jeruk dan melati. Teh merah dari Rumania telah saya seduh dan sebaiknya nda cepat cepat meminumnya sebelum kesegarannya terbawa oleh uap panasnya."

Siapa orang ini? Tak pernah ada pelayanku yang berani memberikanku cerama sebegitu panjangnya mengenai apa yang mereka bawa hari ini. Kuputar kepalaku, dan kalian takkan bisa membayangkan betapa kagetnya aku saat ini.

"K-Kibummie?"

Kalian tak boleh lihat ini! Kibum sangat manis dengan seragam maid yang seharusnya dipakai pelayan wanitaku. Sebuah bandana dari pita menghiasi rambutnya yang memang agak panjang. Terlihat seperti, gadis tomboy.

Ia tersenyum. Sangat manis.

" Saya rasa tuan terlalu pusing untuk bangun dari tempat tidur anda. Bagaimana dengan seteguk air putih?" tawarnya dengan menyerahkan segelas air putih padaku. Aku menerimanya dan mulai meneguk. Tetes demi tetes mengalir dari pinggir bibirku karena terllau semangat meminumnya. Kulihat Kibum tak berkedip melihatku. Haha.

"Fuah! Ah, Kibummie, aku mau buah itu," ujarku sambil menunjuk buah ceri yang menghiasi kue camilan saat mandi pagi ku. Ia melihat, lalu menunjuk dan menatapku seolah bertanya buah-yang-itu?.

Ia mengambil kue itu secara utuh dan membiarkanku mengambil buah itu sendiri. Aku memegang batang buah ceri itu. Kuusap-usapkan pada krim vanila dari kue itu.

"Duduklah," ujarku padanya. Ia duduk tepat disampingku. Karena rok, yang untuknya menjadi pendek, itu membuat paha putihnya terekspos saat ia mulai menduduknya dirinya senyaman mungkin. Aih...

Kudekati dirinya sambil membawa buah ceri yang berlumuran krim vanila dan krim buah apa itu aku juga belum tahu. Dengan gerakan seduktif, kusapu bibirnya itu dengan buah ceri. Seperti memakaikan lipstik, kuusahakan agar merata diseluruh permukaan bibirnya. Ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan namun ia juga menjilat sedikit krim itu hingga membuatku sedikit merinding karena terangsang.

Kulepaskan batang buah ceri itu dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Buah ceri merah ranum itu kuselipkan diantara kedua bibir tipisnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, langsung kulahap buah itu sekaligus bibir yang mengapitnya. Kibum cukup tersentak dengan kelakuanku, begitu juga dnegan tanganku yang sekarang sudah meraba-raba punggungnya mencari zipper.

Intinya, kunikmati ciuman itu hingga tak ada satupun dari kami yang mau berhenti melumat. Kekurangan nafas? Bukan alasan untuk berhenti berciuman. Kami membuka mulut dan melepaskan tautan bibir kami namun tidak terlalu jauh sekitar 2 detik, lalu mulai memagut kembali hingga buah ceri dan krim itu habis tak bersisa.

Entah bagaimana bisa namun yang jelas saat ini sudah terpampang tubuh bagian atas Kibum yang masih tersisa bercak merah akibat sebelum tidur aku menandainya terlebih dahulu. Dan aku pun tak kalah eksotisnya. Kemeja yang sudah setengah terbuka, 3 dari 5 kancing yang terlepas, dan tangan Kibum masih di kepalaku mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku tersenyum. Senyum mesum.

"Kita pindah ke kamar mandi," ucapku sambil membantunya berdiri.

***Choi Siwon POV end***

##############################

"Eungh... S-siwon ssi... p-pelanh.. ah," rintih Kibum. Ia sangat tak suka dengan cara Siwon yang memaksa memasukkan juniornya itu kedalam dirinya dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Oh.. K-Kibummie.. Kau sang.. ath.. Ah...," bahkan Siwon tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia menopang dada Kibum yang memunggungi dirinya dan tangan satunya bersender di dinding kamar mandi. Kibum menunggingkan badannya dan kedua tangannya bertahan di pinggiran bathup yang setinggi pinggangnya. Siwon membantu melebarkan jalur aksesnya (lubang Kibum) dengan mengangkat kaki kanan Kibum dan ditopangkannya di paha kanannya. Dengan cara ini juga ia mendapatkan spot yang baru dari lubang Kibum.

Kibum semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggiran bathup. Wewangian aromaterapi yang keluar dari air hangat di dalam bathup membuatnya sedikit tenang tiap Siwon menyesakkan juniornya kedalam tubuhnya. Kibum sedikit mengaduh saat Siwon kesekian kalinya menubruk paksa titik tersensitif didalam tubuhnya itu. Dalam beberapa hentakan berikutnya, mereka mengeluarkan cairan sperma itu bersamaan. Sayang sekali mengotori bathup yang sudah diberi wewangian itu.

Badan kibum menggelinjang kecil saat cairannya itu keluar ditambah cairan siwon yang terus menerus masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Siwon, meskipun ia sudah klimaks namun tetap saja ia menggoda Kibum dengan mencium ringan seluruh tengkuk dan punggung Kibum.

"I love you," bisiknya di telinga Kibum. Lelaki cantik itu hanya menutup matanya seakan meresapi kata-kata itu, namun juga sedikit menarik diri karena menurutnya boss nya itu terlampau seksi hingga bisa saja ia kelewat batas.

"Kapan-kapan cosplay lagi ya? Request jadi...," sebenarnya Kibum sudah mau menolak, tapi melihat wajah tampan pria dibelakangnya yang sedang berpikir sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan memandang keatas itu (ampuuun, gue meltiing~ XD) sangat tampan, ia malah jadi terpana.

"Jadi suster!" ucapnya dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa) ... dan bingo! Kibum cengo~

*TBC

*Kotak curhat author*

Gue janji, gue janji part-part kedepannya pas bagian NC ga bakalan di cut. Tapi jadi panjang banget gapapa ya? (pasti gapapa lah... readernya kan yadong semua #plak) haha


	4. Chapter 4

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 4

Author : Inchangel (kurniaaprinta)

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance, pemaksaan.

Rating : M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

Sudah 1 minggu Kibum menjadi sekretaris untuk bos barunya itu. Choi Siwon, namja dengan tubuh kekar nan wajah bagai porselen membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berani menekuk lutut (halah lebay ==' bilang aja jadi kebelet boker *inchan digiles sama siwonest*). Keseharian kibum juga takkan lebih jauh dari mengurusi jadwal pertemuan, jadwal rapat, jadwal makan, jadwal pulang, jadwal dokumen, menerima telepon sebelum diteruskan pada Siwon, dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan sekretaris lainnya.

Kecuali satu hal.

_Harassement_.

Kalau menurut Kamus Inggris Indonesia nya Hassan Shaddily, artinya adalah gangguan, godaan, usikan. Kalau di kamus hp author malah artinya pelecehan. Nah, berhubung kita masuk ke cerita yang hampir full NC, kita pake yang yang arti dari hp author ya? (author sarap)

..

..

Sebuah Rabu yang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Seluruh keryawan di hotel itu sibuk mengerjakan tiap bagian mereka masing-masing. Beberapa sampai lari-lari karena teringat ada yang terlupakan. Beberapa masih sibuk membenahi rambut yang tak kunjung rapi. Pelayan pria beberapa harus kembali mengaca karena tak ingin membuat bos terhormatnya itu memotong gajinya. Para koki tengah mendiskusikan masakan spesial untuk makan siang tamu serta karyawan disana beserta petinggi mereka.

Sesuatu yang biasa di sebuah hotel.

Kecuali

Satu tempat...

# ruang kerja Direktur #

Tak ada suara. Teredam.

Petinggi hotel itu dan sekretarisnya saling meredam suara masing-masing. Siwon, sang petinggi hotel itu duduk diatas sofa samping meja kerjanya. Sang sekretaris, Kibum, duduk menyamping di atas paha atasannya itu. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu atasan yang kali ini berada di bawahnya itu. Tangan kiri Siwon memegang pinggang kibum agar tak menjauh, dibantu tangan kanannya yang menekan kepala bagian bawah Kibum sehingga ia tetap berada di dekat Siwon dan mampu dilumat dengan benar bibir ranumnya itu.

Keduanya masih saling melumat meskipun lebih didominasi oleh Siwon. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kibum hingga ia mau-maunya melakukan _making out_ di tempat privasi seperti itu. Padahal biasanya, ia didekati perempuan saja sudah ogah-ogahan. Ini kok malah sama bos nya sendiri yang bahkan baru 1 minggu ia kenal.

Status mereka saat ini? Pacaran sih belum karena Kibum sendiri masih belum mau. Meskipun berkali-kali Siwon melamar Kibum, tetap saja Kibum keukeuh mau pacaran dulu. Waktu ditawarin pacaran, namja manis putih mulus seksoi aduhai amboi ini malah bilang belum siap. Bikin Siwon makin stress aja.

Siwon sebenarnya juga nggak kalah bingung. Dulunya ia tak ada rencana untuk mengejar Kibum sampai seperti ini. Apalagi kalau diingat ia baru saja memutuskan kekasihnya yang di London sana, Stephanie, sekitar dua har sebelum ia bertemu Kibum. Terlalu cepat, atau memang sebenarnya Siwon itu gay?

Kalau ditanya begitu sih jelas Siwon akan berkata, "aku hanya akan gay untuk Kibum. Hanya. Kibum."

So sweet nggak siih? (author: ega, bang wonwon ==' *dilindes pake buldozer)

**Krriiing! Krriiinggg!**

Sebuah deringan telepon laknat membuat kegiatan 'oh-ah' ringan pagi itu sukses berhenti. Tak ayal siwon meremas kepalanya seperti saat ia meremas pantat #plak *lupakan perumpamaan ini =='*. Kibum pun dengan susah payah melepaskan pagutan nakal dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"S-siwonnie. Angkatlah telepon itu dulu," ujar Kibum lirih masih dibawah dagu Siwon.

"Kau lah yang menjawab. Kau kan sekretarisku. Kau yang bertugas untuk menjawab telepon-telepon yang ditujukan padaku," elak Siwon. Padahal sebenarnya ia malas sekali Kibum beranjak dari atas badannya itu.

"Baiklah. Akan kuangkat," ucap Kibum kemudian. Saat Kibum sudah mulai beranjak, Siwon mulai berpikir untuk mengganti nada dering telepon kantornya dengan suara desahan milik Kibum. Jadi kalau ada telepon masuk, bukannya diangkat malah didiamkan sementara agar bisa mendengarkan desahan Kibum yang begitu manis, baru diangkat deh telponnya. Tapi Siwon sadar satu hal. Emangnya bisa diganti seenak jidat begitu?

"Kalau gitu aku rekam di hp, terus aku jadiin ringtone dan notification aja deh," ujar Siown pada diri sendiri sambil menatap lapar sekretarisnya yang tengah memberikan sejuta alasan pada seseorang diseberang sana mengapa ia begitu lama menjawab telpon itu. (disini aku pake istilah di hp android kayak tptku. Ringtone ya untuk kalo telpon masuk, notification itu bisa buat sms, alert fb/twitter, downlad/instal selesai, dll)

Kibum masih setia dengan gagang telpon di wajah sebelah kirinya, dan tangan kanannya memegang pena untuk mencatatkan memo yang harus disampaikan pada bos pervert nya itu.

"Kibum ah~" desah Siwon di telinga kanan Kibum yang tak ditempeli gagang telpon. Kibum yang kaget hanya sedikit menggelinjang mengingat tadi ia baru saja _making out_ ringan dnegan bos nya itu. Jadi gejolak nafsu masih bersisa sedikit di tubuhnya.

"Ngh... S-siwon. Jangan dulu...," ucap Kibum agak kesusahan karena Siwon sudah mulai memasukkan tangan besarnya kedalam kemeja Kibum yang memang belum dikancing sempurna. Jari-jarinya ang sedikit kasar karena sidik jari tebal itu mengusap-usap pelan sekitaran pusar mungil yang berada di pusat perut itu. Kibum menggelinjang pelan tiap kali jari-jari panjang itu menyentuh tepat di pusarnya dan menggoda dengan mencoleknya.

"Kibumie? _Gwaenchanha?_" tanya sebuah suara dari seberang jaringan kabel itu. Kibum harus bersikap profesional. Bos nya saja bisa dengan sigap mengubah kepribadiannya tiap kali habis _making out _ringan dengannya lalu beberapa detik kemudia bertemu mitra kerja maupun karyawan yang ingin menghadap dengannya. Derap nafas normal, wajah tenang, pandangan mata normal, dan pakaian tetap rapi. Meskipun ini via telepon, ia harus bisa profesional terhadap pekerjaannya sendiri. Itu tekad Kibum.

Sayang bukan itu tekad Siwon.

Tekad siwon adalah membuat Kibum mendesah sebanyak-banyaknya saat itu juga. Ia tak mau menunda, karena menunda sesuatu itu hanya akan merancaukan seluruh rencananya. Mengerti kan mengapa Siwon begitu terburu-buru ingin menikahi Kibum?

"_N-ne, Hae-ah. Nan gwaenchanha._ S-sampai dimana tadi.. hh..," Siwon masih terus menggerayangi tubuh Kibum yang saat ini sudah seperempat telanjang. Kemejanya sudah dnegan sukses terbuka meski hanya setengah karena tangan kirinya masih memegang gagang telepon. Namun tubuh bagian kanannya sudah terekspos jelas. Wangi peluh mulai memabukkan Siwon untuk berbuat makin jauh.

Dikecupnya pelan. Kibum menggelinjang. Tak sabaran, ia merubah menjadi ciuman yang beruntun di banyak tempat. Ia masih setia dengan posisi dibelakang Kibum yang tengah gemetaran. Lihatlah, kertas memo itu sekarang sudah berisi garisan-garisan tak beraturan akibat Kibum yang gemetaran namun masih menggenggam pena.

"Egh.. H-hae ah, bisa kah kau telpon nanti lagi? A-aku ada urus..sh...san... AH!" Kibum berteriak agak tertahan saat Siwon dengan lembutnya menggigit daun dan menjilat serta mencium pelan telinga Kibum sementara tangannya mencubit gemas dan lembut puting mungil yang tadi hampir ia sesap saat di sofa tadi.

"Tapi kenapa, Bummie? Kau benar tak apa? Kau sepertinya sedang kesakitan? Apakah aku perlu ke tempatmu sekarang?"

Demi apapun, itu adalah saran terbodoh yang pernah Kibum dengar! Sarannya sih nggak bodoh-bodoh banget, tapi di keadaan seperti ini, lalu mitra kerjanya itu datang? Aih, malah nambah masalah jadinya.

"T-tak perlu, Hae ah. Akan kukabari lagi nanti. A-anyeong. Hhh.. Akh!" dan setelahnya Kibum langsung menutup telepon dari mitra kerjanya itu. Sedikit dilempar karena ia sangat terangsang. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang meskipun wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan nafasnya sangat berat.

"W-wonnie, apa tujuanmu? Kalau d-dia tak lagi au bermitra d-dengan kita.. akh.. Akan banyak masalah yang kita d-dapatkan.. Hhh...," seakan hanya ocehan penyiar berita di TV, Siwon menganggap itu semua sebagai angin lalu.

"Tujuanku?" Siwon menghentikan aksi ayo-buat-lebih-banyak-_kiss-mark _-di-punggung-Bummie-honey dan membalik tubuh Kibum hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Hanya ingin membuatmu mendesah seksi. Kau tahu, aku ketagihan mendengar suara beratmu mendesah hebat seperti dua hari lalu."

Ya, 2 hari yang lalu Kibum kembali 'diculik' Siwon. Pria kelahiran 7 April itu mengajak Kibum berhubungan badan lagi namun dimulai dengan saling berbagi minuman perangsang. Setengah gelas, namun nafsu membuncah. Apalagi Siwon yang memang dasarnya pervert. Ia semakin mengerjai Kibum hingga pria mungil itu mendesah sangat kuat. Sayang sekali saat itu otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih dan tidak ada pemikiran untuk merekam baik video maupun suara dari kegiatan nista mereka itu. Nah, berhubung saat ini ia masih sadar, ia ingin merekam desahan Kibum dan menjadikannya sebagai aset pribadi dan berharga miliknya. Miliknya. Suara. Dan tubuh Kibum.

"T-tapi itu kan karena minuman perangsang. Kau tak membawanya sekarang, kan?" tanya Kibum. Sejujurnya ia ingin menyelesaikan urusan 'dibawah' itu karena digoda oleh bosnya itu membuat penisnya menegang.

Siwon tersenyum sebelah. Menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah mempersiapkans esuatu yang lebih licik daripada sekadar minuman perangsang. Dirogohnya saku bajunya, dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah permen.

Permen karet?

"Won..," Siwon memasukkan permen itu kedalam mulutnya, "..nie?"

"Untuk apa... Eumph!" pertanyaan Kibum terhenti saat Siwon dengan paksa melumat bibir Kibum. Tak lupa ia memasukkan permen yang barusan dilumatnya itu setelah beberapa kali ia menghisap untuk tahu bagaimana rasa dari permen perangsang bermodus permen karet.

Heran?

Jadi begini. Permen bentuknya kayak Hep**dent Wh**e. Putih, kotak, kayak bantal, rasanya semriwing (mint), tapi bisa habis nggak kayak permen karet beneran. Karena rasanya mint, Kibum tak ambil pusing malah dengan cepat mengunyah permen itu hingga habis. Dalam benaknya, ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa rasanya yang manis namun juga ada sensasi mint menyamankan mulutnya karena sejak tadi terisi oleh hangatnya lidah Siwon.

"Siwonnie, lain kali bawalah permen seperti ini. Dan jangan lupa kau makan untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku bosan dengan rasa mulutmu yang hangat-hangat begitu saja," ujar Kibum berani. Entah dalam watu 1 minggu ini kecanggungan mereka berhasil mereka atasi akibat terlalu sering melakukan seks.

"Tentu, kalau itu permintaanmu," jawabnya dengan senyum yang oleh Kibum sendiri sulit mengartikannya.

Siwon meninggalkan Kibum yang masih menyesap permen nista yang dimiliki Siwon itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia menggigit-gigit seluruh permukaan permen itu agar cepat habis. Siwon yang tahu reaksi yang akan terjadi bakalan ekstrim, hanya berjalan santai menuju sofa empuknya yang belum lama tadi menjadi saksi bisu dari _making out_ ringan UNTUK HARI INI. Kalau sofa itu bisa bicara, dia bakalan jadi pengganti author buat nulisin ni FF apa aja yang mereka lakuin di sofa itu. Belum lagi kursi kerjanya. Apa lagi ranjang kamar dan ranjang di kantor Siwon! Ckckck

Sepuluh menit kemudian ada perasaan panas yang menggelora dari tenggorokan Kibum. Perutnya terasa menggelinjang dan ada sesuatu yang terus mengalir kearah selangkangannya terutama penisnya itu. Panas menjalar dengan perlahan dan menyebar secara beraturan, namun Kibum merasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat seakan-akan panas itu menjalar begitu saja dalam sekejap mata.

"W-wonnie.. K-kau memasukkan apa d-didalam permenhh.. ituhh?" tanya Kibum sambil berjalan sedikit tertatih kearah Siwon. Bahkan berbicaranya dengan mendesah! Oh, Siwon jadi susah membayangkan hasil ringtone nya nanti akan seheboh apa desahan dari Kibumnya itu.

"Bukan aku yang memasukkan. Tapi aku membelinya memang sudah mengandung PERANGSANG," ujar Siwon tenang. Kibum yang sudah sangat terangsang tak ada waktu untuk kaget maupun memproses penjelasan Siwon tadi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah mencari cara untuk melepaskan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba membuncah. Penisnya terasa sangat penuh dan tak bisa ia pungkiri bulir-bulir peluh tengah menelanjangi badannya. Berusaha untuk membuat Kibum melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Kibum ah, ayo kita masuk kedalam kamar saja," ajak Siwon sambil memeluk pinggang Kibum dan mengecup daun telinganya. Badan Kibum langsung saja menggelinjang hingga kakinya gemetaran akibat tak tahan dengan gelora yang dialirkan darahnya.

Setelah dengan susah payah mereka sampai didalam kamar khusus direktur. Mengerti keadaan sudah lebih meremang dengan pencahayaan minim, Kibum langsung mendorong Siwon menuju kasur. Dan dengan tidak elitnya Siwon terjatuh dibawah Kibum yang wajahnya memerah dan matanya sangat sayu. Posisi mereka sangat tanggung mengingat berpikir saja Kibum sudah susah. Hanya setengah dari punggung Siwon yang berada di kasur.

"Bummieh udah nggak sabar yah~?" tanya Siwon ditelinga Kibum dengan suara seksinya dan tangan mengelus punggung Kibum yang masih terbalut kemeja yang tadi sempat dirapikan Kibum.

Kibum hanya menjawab dengan hembusan nafas berat dan tidak beraturan. Matanya sudah terlalu panas untuk membuka normal. Badannya seakan-akan bergerak sesuai dengan nafsunya, bukan akal pikirannya lagi.

Dengan sangat terburu-buru, Kibum memagut bibir milik bosnya itu. Siwon yang selama ini sebagai pihak yang menyerang, sangat kaget tiba-tiba Kibum seberingas itu. Tak pernah terbesit dipikirannya bahwa namja manis itu menyimpan sesuatu dibalik akal sehatnya yaitu nafsu yang sangat besar (meski nggak sebesar nafsu normalnya Siwon sih :P)

Dengan perlahan, Siwon menuntun tubuh Kibum untuk memosisikan di kasur dengan layak dan etis. Karena kalau masih di posisi tadi, JELAS besok Siwon bisa dapat encok. Punggungnya akan dijadikan korban kebringasan pinggiran kasur.

Siwon mulai menyadari bahwa Kibumnya tengah melucuti kemeja rapi nya. Seluruh kancing kemejanya sudah hilang (mungkin karena ditarik paksa oleh Kibum), lalu dadanya penuh dengan sesuatu yang mengkilat. Dan Kibum? Dia masih dengan setia mengusap-usapkan bibirnya ke perut berotot milik Siwon.

"Kau tak panas heung? Lepas saja dulu pakaianmu semua," saran Siwon pada Kibum. Tak dipungkiri itu memang ide bagus, Kibum langsung melakukannya.

Ia dengan sigap berdiri diatas kasur. Kedua kakinya seakan-akan mengurung kaki panjang Siwon. Dari bawah situ, Siwon seperti orang paling beruntung sedunia yang menyaksikan pemandangan sangat indah. Kibumnya yang berpeluh dan berwajah merah. Sesuatu dalam celananya terlihat menonjol. Karena ia sedang dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang, keseimbangannya agak tak terkontrol, ia pun jatuh dan menekan sesuatu dalam celana nya dan celana Siwon.

"Eungh~" begitu lenguhan dari Kibum. Siwon tak banyak bicara. Ia tak ingin rekamannya bercampur dengan suaranya.

Dengan sisa tenaga, Kibum bangkit lagi. Tapi kali ini ia sedikit menggunakan akalnya. Ia hanya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Pinggangnya entah kenapa condong kedepan seakan-akan menggoda Siwo untuk melepas sabuk, resleting dan segala tetek bengek yang menutupi sesuatu yang menawan itu.

Cukup cepat, tak butuh waktu hingga satu menit celana Kibum telah turun meski hanya sebatas setengah paha mengingat ia berdiri bertumpu pada lutut dan dibawahnya ada kaki Siwon yang menghalangi kakinya untuk mengatup. Penis yang tak lebih dari 15 cm itu berkedut-kedut dan terlihat mengacung tinggi. Siwon menegak ludah melihatnya. Pria yang sekarang sedang setengah berdiri diatasnya itu dengan ototmatis langsung menggenggam penisnya sendiri, dan mulai menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke permukaan badan penisnya itu. Pelan, namun menggiurkan. Lihatla Siwon sendiri sampai gemetaran hanya dnegan melihatnya. Penis yang berada didalam celananya seperti meronta-ronta ingin dikeluarkan namun sangat nanggung kalau harus memutus show langsung sebuah _striptease_ dari seorang Kim Kibum yang sedang terangsang seperti ini.

Gerakan tangan Kibum lama kelamaan makin cepat dan tak terasa cairan sperma awal atau lebih dikenal dengan _pre-cum_ itu mulai sedikit demi sedikit mengalir dari ujung lubang kemaluan milik Kibum. Tangan satunya berjalan menuju dadanya, dan mulai memelintir sendiri puting miliknya yang ternyata sudah keras. Siwon sangat gemas melihatnya. Sudah 10 menit Kibum bermain sendiri dan belum juga mendapatkan klimaks. Yang ada hanya desahan, erangan, peluh yang mengecer, dan teriakan nikmat dari Kibum sendiri.

Siwon berinisiatif untuk mengubah posisi agar ia tak bosan hanya sebagai penonton. Dengan sekali dorong, Kibum langsung berubah posisi jadi bersandar diatas bantal yang tadi digunakan Siwon saat melihat _ live striptease_ Kibum. Tiba-tiba ia sudah disodori sesuatu yang besar dan berbau amis. Penis Siwon yang hampir 20 cm panjangnya!

"Manjakan dia," ucapnya yang ternyata tengah menyapa penis mungil Kibum. Kibum masih belum sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Siwon merubah posisinya menjadi 69, sebuah posisi favorit banyak pasangan karena tak ada yang diam saja menerima servis. Semuanya bergerak memberi kenyamanan bagi lawan mainnya.

"Eumh... Mmmh... Sllrrppt.. Ahn... Mmmmh..," desah Kibum sambil menjilat, mencium, mengemut, dan menggigit penis Siwon yang seperti lomba makan kerupuk saat 17an. Tangannya memegang erat paha milik Siwon dan semakin erat baik menggigit maupun memegang paha itu ketika Siwon menghisap kuat penis milik Kibum yang berada dalam mulutnya. Keduanya terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang mengundang birahi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Cukup, Kibumie. Sekarang, akan kukeluarkan seluruh emosimu dan nafsu seksmu hingga kau tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun selain namaku dan desahan erotismu."

Siwon membalik tubuhnya seraya memasang senyum sejuta watt. Kibum yang mendapat pemandangan manis seperti itu tersenyum tulus. Belum lagi pencahayaan yang minim meskipun sekarang masih siang hari dan juga udara dingin karena AC rendah, membuat suasanana semakin terasa romantis dan juga panas. Siwon mengelus dan mengecup berkali-kali wajah mulus tanpa cacat milik Kibum. Layaknya seorang wanta, Kibum tersenyum dan menikmati setiap perlakuan lembut dari bosnya itu. Anggap lah mereka sedang melakukan hubungan terlarang, karena memang itu kenyataannya. Tapi cinta menghalalkan segalanya. Cinta bisa mengubah benar menjadi salah, mengubah biru menjadi pink, mengubah siang menjadi malam, mengubah keramaian mejadi kesendirian.

Dengan sekali hentak, Siwon memulai proses penetrasi penisnya didalam lubang anus milik Kibum. Siwon hanya terburu-buru saat memasukkan bagian awal penisnya, namun selanjutnya ia mendorong pinggangnya pelan. Kibum mendesah dan merintih layaknya perawan yang baru kali itu dirasuki lubang kewanitaannya. Mengingat Kibum adalah pria, Siwon tak lupa memanja penis Kibum yang masih mengacung kuat. _Blowjob_nya tadi masih belum memuaskan Kibum hingga ia melakukan orgasme.

Tak lama, Kibum menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan semangat hingga Siwon terkaget dengan aksi Kibum. Padahal dengan gerakan seperti itu seharusnya itu dilakukan saat posisi _uke on top_. Mengingat tadi ia sudah memberi Kibum obat perangsang, Siwon merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membiarkan Kibumnya mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Biarlah ia tak dianggap, setidaknya ia mendapatkan suara desahan Kibum yang sangat menggoda itu.

Siwon kemudian membalikkan tubuh mereka sehingga Kibum bertumpu kedua lututnya dan terduduk diatas pinggang Siwon.

"Carilah kepuasanmu sendiri. Kalau bisa sekalian puaskan aku," ucapku padanya. Ia mulai mengangkat pinggulnya dengan kedua tangannya diatas dada Siwon. Saat kegiatan mari-naik-turunkan-pinggang-kibummie-by-kimkibum, tangannya menyentuh puting milik Siwon. Dengan gemas karena tak ada kegiatan dan butuh pelampiasan rasa nikmat, ia menjiwit dan memelintir keras kedua puting itu.

"Anghh.. Euhh.. Hhh.. Mmhh.. Ouh... Yeah..," desah Siwon.

"Augh.. Eeek.. Issh.. Haaahh.. Hooh.. Eugh... Ahh...," begitu desahan Kibum. Bayangkan kalau kedua desahan itu keluar bersamaan. Itu lah yang terdengar dalam kamar itu.

Kibum menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya lalu menyamankan tubuhnya dengan berganti tumpuan menggunakan telapak kakinya hingga ia terlihat duduk diatas pinggang Siwon(memang begitu intinya). Ia terlihat lebih cepat dan tajam saat menghentakkan tubuhnya menabrakkan penis Siwon kedalam tubuhnya. Siwon pun hanya mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya karena keenakan dimanja Kibum.

"B-bumie, aku akan keluar...," begitu Siwon memperingatkan, Kibum malah semakin cepat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Siwon semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"AAAAAGGGHH!" teriak Kibum saat ia sendiri mendapatkan orgasmenya. Tak lama kemudian, didalam lubangnya, Siwon mengeluarkan cairan spermanya dengan lumayan banyak hingga ada banyak yang luber keluar dari tubuh Kibum.

Meskipun keduanya sudah orgasme, bukan berarti ronde itu selesai begitu saja. Penis milik Kibum itu masih menegang, hanya saja tak setegang tadi. Tapi tetep saja masih butuh belaian untuk menidurkan kembali .

"W-wonie, aku mau lagi~" manja Kibum. Siwon sih mau-mau aja, tapi dia sedang ingin melihat Kibumnya bermain sendiri. Akan seasik apa ya?

"Gimana ya? Entahlah rasanya aku sudah capek...," tolak Siwon halus. Entah karena masih pengaruh obat perangsang itu atau memang itulah sifat dasar Kibum, ia menurut saja dan malah mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kejantanan besar milik Siwon terlepas dari lubangnya. Cairan putih pekat banyak yang keluar dari lubang itu. Tapi Kibum cuek. Justru itu mempermudah pekerjaannya nanti.

Kibum duduk dengan sedikit membuka kedua kakinya. Penisnya ia hadapkan kearah Siwon yang sekarang merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi senderan di kepala kasur. Tangan kiri Kibum tiba-tiba menggenggam penisnya sendiri yang masih tegang namun sudah tidak berkedut-kedut seperti tadi. Tangan kanannya lebih megagerkan Siwon lagi karena jari-jari ramping di tangan itu mulai berusaha menjebol lubang yang belum ada semenit yang lalu lepas dari mengikat-erat sebuah benda kebanggaan milik Choi Siwon. Penisnya.

"Akkh... Eugh... Mmmmh.. Yeah... Eushh.. ssahh.. Ouhh.. Kyah... Eungh...," dan berbagai macam ekspresi desahan Kibum keluarkan. Tak pernah ia melakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Jari-jari di tangan kanannya seperti punya nyawa sendiri hingga Kibum menggelinjang nikmat membuat tanagn kirinya menggenggam penisnya lebih kuat dan membuat Kibum mendesah makin kuat.

Sepuluh menit bukanlah waktu yang lama, dan Siwon masih dengan setia melihat sebuah pertunjukan _live_ didepannya. Kibum hanya mendesah liar dan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya keenakan karena sevis yang dilakukan pada dirinya sendiri itu. Dan setelah beberapa menit setelahnya, Kibum akhirnya klimaks dan benar saja penis itu yang awalnya menegang sudah mulai melemas. Namun cairan sperma tak begitu saja berhenti mengalir. Siwon punya ide.

Dengan segera, ia menjilat dan menyesap penis Kibum hingga ia tak mengeluarkan cairan sperma lagi. Cairan itu lumayan banyak. Siwon mencampurnya dengan liurnya dan mulai menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah lubang anus milik Kibum. Dengan perlahan ia mencium lubang itu hingga seluruh lubangnya tertutup oleh bibirnya, lalu dengan lidahnya ia memasukkan cairan didalam mulutnya itu kedalam tubuh Kibum.

Kibum yang masih istirahat karena kegiatan _solo_nya itu hanya sedikit tersentak saat sesuatu yang hangat memasuki kembali tubuhnya dari bawah. "Mengembalikan padamu," kata Siwon saat selesai memasukkan spermanya yang sudah dicampur dengan liur milik Siwon kedalam lubangnya.

"Masih mau lagi?" goda Siwon. Kibum menggeleng.

"Capek," terangnya singkat. Bibirnya sedikit dimajukan membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Siwon tersenyum lembut melihat kelakuan imut calon kekasihnya itu. Ditariknya tubuh mungil Kibum kedalam pelukannya. Diletakkan kepala dengan surai panjang dan hitam legam itu diatas lengan kanannya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Kibum.

"Tidurlah. Sekarang jam istirahat. Maafkan aku pakai permen perangsang seperti tadi." Namun Kibum menggeleng. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang baru saja ia tenggelamkan didalam dada bidang dan telanjang milik Siwon..

"Tak apa. Kurasa tak ada salahnya. Dengan obat perangsang seperti itu, rasanya lebih lepas. Tapi jangan terlalu sering juga, ne?" ujar Kibum sambil emmbuat kesepakatan dengan Siwon.

"Ne. Kalau pas sedang butuh saja ya?" ucap Siwon melengkapi permintaan Kibum dan disambut anggukan manja didadanya.

"_Sweet dream, my Kibummie_," ucap Siwon sambil mengecup manja puncak kepala Kibum. Setelah diyakininya Kibum benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya, Siwon mulai bangkit dari ranjang King size nya. Melakukan yang harus ia lakukan sebagai tujuan awal segala kegiatan nista siang ini

##############################

Sebuah rapat rutin untuk peningkatan mutu hotel, wajib dilakukan secara berkala. Saat ini Siwon tengah memaparkan pertanggungjawaban apa saja yang telah ia lakukan dalam seminggu ini. Seluruh peserta rapat dari investor, pemegang saham, dan pihak-pihak penting lainnya hadir didalam ruangan rapat yang ditengahnya terdapat meja kaca yang lumayan besar.

"Dengan begini, sebuah permasalahan tak perlu terulang lagi dikemudian hari. Saya rasa kesalah seperti ini adalah kecil, namun berdampak besar bila kita memandangnya dari segi yang berbeda. Sayang sekali kita adalah pihak dengan pandangan bisnis, sedangkan pelanggan adalah pihak dengan pandangan sipil. Itu emmbuat banyak perbedaan penyesuaian pelayanan dengan permintaan pelanggan."

Seluruh peserta disitu mengangguk setuju. Siwon mengganti slide presentasinya.

"Dari segi kebersihan...,"

_"Eumh... Mmmh... Sllrrppt.. Ahn... Mmmmh..."_

"_Joseonhamnida, yeorobeun. _Sepertinya saya mendapat telepon. Saya permisi sebentar," pamit Siwon sedikit berlari kearah pintu keluar. Eh, dia sedikit berhenti dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Kibum.

"Itu desahanmu, _baby._ Bagus, kan?"

*TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 5

Author : Inchangel (kurniaaprinta)

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance, pemaksaan. (buat kali ini, ANGST! Siap-siap tisu! #lebay)

Rating : over all, M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

_ "Dari segi kebersihan...,"_

"Eumh... Mmmh... Sllrrppt.. Ahn... Mmmmh..."

_ "Joseonhamnida, yeorobeun. Sepertinya saya mendapat telepon. Saya permisi sebentar," pamit Siwon sedikit berlari kearah pintu keluar. Eh, dia sedikit berhenti dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Kibum._

_ "Itu desahanmu, baby. Bagus, kan?"_

**.oO | **My Secretary the series **| Oo.**

Seluruh peserta rapat saat itu menjadi sedikit ricuh. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang wajahnya memerah. Mereka sibuk membisikkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan penerus dari Direktur Choi sebelumnya itu.

"Ih, cakep-cakep gitu kok _pervert_ sih? Suara desahan? Ckckck," tanya seorang wanita yang memegang jabatan sebagai pemasok sayuran di restoran di hotel itu.

"Tapi kalau diperhatikan sih itu sepertinya bukan desahan kayak yang tersebar di internet. Itu seperti rekaman sendiri," jelas seorang bapak-bapak yang ternyata adalah salah satu investor.

"Bagaimana bapak bisa tahu? Bapak sering download yaa?" tebak ibu di sampingnya. Seorang penasihat keuangan rupanya.

"B-bukan. A-anak saya yang...," sebelum pembelaan dari bapak itu selesai, ibu-ibu lain sudah menyahut.

"Halah. Bapak anak sama aja. Kalau bukan dari bapaknya, gimana anaknya bisa tau, kan?" nalar seorang wanita muda yang sepertinya dari design interior.

"Hahaha. Oh iya. Itu kan suara cowok. Kalau suara desahan cewek, mungkin aja direkam sendiri. Siapa tahu itu _yeojachingu_ dari Direktur Muda Choi. Kalau suara cowok... apa itu suara desahannya sendiri?" ibu-ibu lain mulai berspekulasi macam-macam.

Kibum yang mendengar semua celotehan itu hanya bisa diam, namun tertunduk. Bagaimanapun suara desahan itu adalah suaranya. Ia yakin sekali karena kemarin ia sempat melihat Iphone itu berbaring disamping bantalnya. Saat ia sedang membangkitkan tubuhnya, ia sadar bahwa benda itu tengah bertengger manis entah sejak kapan ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah keberadaan benda itu. Tujuannya pun tak tahu, sampai akhirnya hal memalukan seperti tadi terjadi.

Sudah hampir 5 menit Siwon tak kunjuk kembali. Kibum lumayan khawatir karena meskipun hanya menjawab telpon tak perlu selama ini kan? Sampai 5 menit? Mengobrol dengan siapa dia?

"Iiih, lama banget Direktur Muda Choi. Jangan-jangan dia menemui kekasihnya, lalu membuat rekaman baru? Tapi kali ini bukan format mp3, melainkan...," terka seorang pria muda yang menjabat sebagai pengelola taman.

"... dalam format 3gp! Hahaha!" teriak bahagia pria tadi bersama dengan investor muda di sampingnya. Mereka sangat kompak. Lihatlah, dunia seakan milik berdua. Tertawa terbahak-bahak hanya berdua.

Kibum sudah tak tahan mendengar semua spekulasi tentang siapa-pemilik-desahan-seksi itu. Seakan-akan semua terkaan itu ditujukan untuknya. Memang tidak ada yang tahu, namun Kibum tahu. Dia jadi seperti secara diam-diam ditusu dari belakang dengan kalimat-kalimat tajam nan menusuk hingga rasanya penat sekali. Akhirnya namja manis itu keluar setelah dibantu oleh Yoonji.

"_Oppa, gwaenchana?_" tanya Yoonji peduli. Bukan apa-apa. Bukan karena cinta maupun suka. Namun perasaan sayang dongsaeng terhadap sunbae nya. Mereka sudah berada di pantry yang jaraknya sekitar 3 meter dari ruang rapat. Kibum meminum segelas air mineral untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"_Nde, gwaenchanayo._ Kau kembalilah dan beri pengumuman bahwa rapat sudah selesai. Aku lihat presentasi selanjutnya tak begitu penting. Katakan juga kalau ada info penting akan kita kabarkan melalui sms," ujar Kibum pada Yoonji. Gadis itu mengangguk dan melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Kibum, lalu sedikit berlari memasuki ruangan rapat. Setelah yakin bahwa gadis itu masuk dan meyakinkan seluruh peserta rapat, Kibum mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai mencari Siwon yang entah mengapa tak bisa dihubungi.

Sebenarnya Kibum agak malas juga menelpon Siwon. Kalau tidak diangkat, desahannya yang akan keluar terus menerus. Kalau tidak ditelpon malah tidak bisa tahu dimana pria itu berada. Ah, sms saja! Tapi siapa yang tahu Siwon sudah mengganti nada notificationnya juga atau belum. Namun daripada tidak menemukan Siwon, Kibum lebih baik menantang rasiko. SMS!

_To: Siwon Sajangnim_

_ Siwonnie, odisseo? _Kenapa tak kembali ke ruang rapat?

— SENT —

Sekarang Kibum tinggal mencari dengan tubuhnya. Dilongoknya tiap sudut ruangan yang mungkin dimasuki oleh bosnya itu. Begitu pula dengan atap gedung hotel. Atap gedung adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua setelah ruang kantor direktur dan kamar direktur. Mereka beberapa kali _making out_ ringan disini.

Dengan perlahan, Kibum membuka pintu menuju atap. Biasan sinar mentari membahana merambat menyilaukan iris dan retinanya membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Pria manis itu menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok namja kekar yang dicarinya. Sepertinya nihil.

"Coba aku telpon deh. Resiko banget tapi... Ah, coba dulu deh," ujar Kibum pada diri sendiri.

Pik, pik, pik. Pik.

"..."

_ "Eumh... Mmmh... Sllrrppt.. Ahn... Mmmmh..."_

Sweat drop. Kibum sweat drop sangat banyak ketika suara dering ringtone itu sangat kencang berasal dari balik tabung bear berwarna oranye yang berjarak 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, namja manis itu mendekati asal suara. Terkejutlah ia mendapati seseorang sedang terisak.

Dia melihat bosnya yang sekaligus calon kekasihnya itu tengah meringkuk layaknya seorang anak kecil yang layangannya putus dan orang tuanya tak lagi mau membelikan lagi. Isakannya begitu memilukan seakan-akan ia adalah gadis belia yang sedang masa galau diputus oleh kekasihnya secara sepihak pada malam hari disaat ia sedang online di jejaring sosial (ni author malah curhat =='). Kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya. Wjaah tampannya ditenggelamkan diantara kedua lengan besarnya. Siapa yang sangka seseornag dengan kelakuan _childish_ seperti ni adalah pemimpin sebuah hotel?

Kibum berjongkok didepan calon kekasihnya itu. Kenapa masih calon padahal pada saat awal mereka berhubungan Kibum sudah mau dipanggil kekasihnya? Karena Kibum merasa bahwa ia belum pantas untuk menjadi kekasih seorang Choi Siwon. Hatinya masih bebas dan belum berlabuh di manapun. Untuk itulah ia meminta Siwon mengerti akan posisi dirinya agar tak melukai perasaan Siwon juga. Takutnya, saat mereka sudah menjadi kekasih, tapi Kibum belum juga mencintai Siwon malah Siwon sendiri yang akan terluka. Maka dari itu, Kibum meminta Siwon untuk menunggu hingga Kibum sepenuhnya jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Choi Siwon.

"Wonnie... Wonnie ya...," panggil Kibum manis sambil mecolek-colek jarinya di lengan kekar Siwon. Mengerti ada kehadiran orang lain, Siwon langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Kibum. Wajah itu tetaplah tampan, namun penuh dengan air mata dan juga ingus. Matanya merah dan seluruh wajahnya juga berkeringat. Lengan pakaian yang digulungnya sudah tak beraturan lagi. Wajahnya masih menampilkan kesan 'merana' bagi Kibum. Tak lama kemudian, Siwon langsung menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Appa... Hiks...," Siwon menangis pelan. Terisak lemah namun terlihat sekali menyiksanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tak sebegitu mengeluarkan emosinya yang sebenarnya sudah ia pendam.

"Ada apa, Wonnie? Appa kenapa? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Kibum merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ada yang tidak beres dengan telpon tadi hingga membuat Siwon menangis tersedu-sedu sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Mau tak mau tiap isakan Siwon seperti pisau yang terus meniris hatinya tipis-tipis. Sangat perih melihatnya terisak sendu kala ini.

"Appa... Hiks... Appa.. Hiks...," rancau Siwon. Ia masih belum juga menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun yang Kibum tahu, Appa Siwon atau Direktur Besar Choi sedang dalam masa kritis. Atau yang lebih parah dari itu, mungkin saja...

##########################

Siwon sudah terlelap sambil masih sedikit terisak diatas pangkuan Kibum. Kakinya terasa ngilu, tapi melihat wajah Siwon yang tersiksa rasanya sakit di kakinya itu bisa dikesampingkan. Ia tak tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan Siwon saat ini.

Kibum masih belum bisa mengorek dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dengan Diretkur Besar Choi. Namun ini pasti memang ada hubungannya dengan penyakit yang dideritanya sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Kuingat-ingat lagi waktu itu memang ada banyak selang dan tabung oksigen yang disiapkan disana. Namun wajah Direktur esar Choi masih saja menunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan saat melihat anak semata wayangnya itu bercanda dengannya. Apalagi saat meminta restu menikah waktu itu. Terlihat sekali sangat senang hingga detak jantung yang terlihat di kardiograf meningkat lumayan drastis.

"Wonnie, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Tuan Besar Choi?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang tengah tertidur terisak. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Siwon yang gemetaran. Dingin. Dingin sekali.

"Ah, kami harus masuk. Tak mungkin ada diluar seperti ini," ujar Kibum masih pada diri sendiri.

Tapi dengan Siwon yang masih dalam pangkuannya membuat ia sedikit susah bergerak. Namun kalau hanya untuk mengambil hp mungkin masih bisa. Dan akhirnya ia meminta bantuan dari salah satu pegawai di hotel itu yang lumayan dekat dengannya.

"Wookie ah! Bisakah kau dan Yesung mu ke atap? Disini ada aku dan Ssajangnim. Aku harap tak ada selain kalian berdua yang tau kalau ada sajangnim di atap sini," ucapku pada nya via telpon.

"..."

"Aku tak peduli, Wookie ah. Berikan pada Yesung hyung, atau kau sendiri yang bilang padanya?" ancamnya pada seseorang dibalik telepon itu.

"..."

"_Gomapta, Wookie ah._ Maafkan aku membentakmu tadi. Saat ini aku sednag sangat panik. Kalau kau lihat sendiri keadaannya pasti kau akan tahu kenapanya. Ne, kalau bisa cepat. Sudah semakin dingin dan sepertinya akan hujan." Akhirnya Kibum menutup terlebihdahulu sambungan via teleponnya itu.

Dalam kesendirian kesadarannya mulai memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang berlaku saat itu. Tak satupun petunjuk dari diri bosnya yang tengah terlelap pulas setengah terisak itu yang menjelaskan mengapa _gentleman _seperti Siwon bisa terisak bahkan sampai seperti ini.

Genggaman pada tangannya makin erat.

"Maukah kau membagi bebanmu padaku? Aku tak sanggup melihatmu terluka seperti ini. Tiap isakanmu bagai pisau yang mengiris tipis hatiku. Tiap air mata yang jatuh seperti berasal dari perasan hatiku karena kesakitan. Kumohon berbagilah denganku, Siwonnie," ujar Kibum tertunduk memandangi wajah tampan bosnya itu tanpa melepas genggamannya.

"Mungkin aku ornag yang paling tak tahu balas budi. Tuhan berhak menghukumku. Namun membiarkanmu kesakitan sendirian seperti ini...," Kibum tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Air matanya keburu jatuh melihat Siwon yang mengerang kesakitan dalam tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara pintu didobrak dengan sangat kuat terdengar. Kibum yang tadinya berkutat dalam pikirannya mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah suara.

"Kibumie? Ayo Yesungie. Itu benar-benar _ssajangnim!_" terisak orang itu pada seseorang didalam gedung.

"Wookie, Yesung hyung, tolong bantu aku mengangkat Siwonnie," pinta Kibum sedikit memelas karena baru saja menangis.

Kedua namja itu mengangguk saja. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dalam kepala mereka. Kenapa Kibum menangis? Kenapa _ssajangnim_ mereka ada di atap? Mengapa sampai tertidur? Dan... Siwonie?

##########################

"Terima kasih kalian mau membantuku." Kibum membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Tentu, Kibummie," jawab Ryeowook, namja yang dipanggil Wookie tadi.

"Ne, Kibum ah. Tentu saja. Tapi kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami," ucap Yesung dengan sangat datar. Matanya masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu-gitu saja. Ryeowook menyikut pelan kekasihnya itu.

Kibum tersenyum. Ia mengajak keduanya duduk di ruang tamu milik Siwon. Setelah membuatkan keduanya teh sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ia juga ikut duduk di dekat mereka.

"Aku, hampir menjadi kekasih _ssajangnim_," ucap Kibum akhirnya. Keduanya hampir tersedak kue jahe yang disediakan Kibum bersama teh hangat tadi.

"Saat rapat tadi, Siwonnie... Ah, Siwon ssi dapat telpon," Kibum tertawa kecil mengingat yang terjadi saat di ruangan tadi.

"Setelahnya, ia tak kembali ke ruang rapat. Aku yang khawatir, akhirnya mencarinya dan membubarkan rapat. Tak kusangka ia sedang menangis terisak di atap. Sendirian. Entah mengapa ia tak mau berbagi padaku mengapa ia menangis seperti itu. Memang aku hanya sekretarisnya, aku juga bukan kekasihnya, kami juga belum terlalu lama kenal. Tapi ia mencintaiku. Setidaknya itu yang selalu ia katakan tiap kali kami ber...," Kibum tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya memerah saat akan mengatakan ..

"_Bercinta_?" tebak Ryeowook. Kibum meremas celana panjangnya. Sakit rasanya mengatakan kata itu. Sejauh yang ia tahu, yang mereka lakukan bukanlah _bercinta_ secara literatur, melinkan berhubungan intim atau istilah bekennya _sex._ Karena Kibum tak merasakan perasaan cinta seperti yang Siwon rasakan terhadapnya.

Namun perasaan nyaman selalu merembah ruah saat Siwon dengan lembut merasuki dirinya. Tak ada perasaan terpaksa, malah terkadang Kibum juga menggoda Siwon. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Kibum terhadap Siwon?

"Aku tak tahu apakah itu dinamakan _bercinta_. Aku tak tahu mencintainy atau tidak. Yang aku tahu hanyalah perasaan tenang dan nyaman tiap kali kami melakukannya," Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Berarti kau mencintainya, Kibummie," ucap Kibum sukses membulatkan mata Kibum. Wajahnya memerah. Malu.

"B-benarkah begitu?" tanya Kibum entah pada siapa. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan lega. Sebuah perasaan bebas. Rasanya ringan sekali saat Ryeowook dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Siwon.

"Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan diri sendiri tentang perasaanmu. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah buat _ssajangnim_ bahagia lagi. Kembalikan senyumnya yang ramah. Tidak ada satupun selain kita bertida yang melihat wajah menderitanya. Dan jangan sampai ada yang lain tahu," terang Yesung dengan penuh bijaksana. Ryeowook terlihat bangga. Ia tersenyum tulus memandang wajah kekasih yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sambil mengelus lengannya.

Kibum tersenyum melihatnya. Kedua orang didepannya itu sangat jujur terhadap perasaan masing-masing.

"Terima kasih Wookie ah, Yesung hyung, atas nasihat kalian. Kurasa aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku tinggal tak masalah?"

"Ah, tak perlu. Kami juga akan pamit kembali ke pekerjaan kami. Dongho ya tak bisa bekerja sendiri, bisa-bisa dapur bawah dibakarnya. Haha," tawanya.

Ryeowook adalah kepala koki di restoran yang terletak didalam hotel itu. Dan Dongho adalah asisten pribadi Ryeowook. Sedangkan Yesung adalah pelayan bagian restoran itu. Maka dari itu mereka sering bertemu, lalu dimulailah kisah cinta mereka berdua. Romantis? Mungkin.

##########################

Siwon perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Tenggorokannya kering. Wajahnya terasa lengket karena air mata. Matanya juga berat speerti ornag mengantuk padahal baru saja tidur berjam-jam. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

Ia sedikit bingung kenapa bisa berada di kamarnya. Kamarnya masih berbau peluh karena kejadian _nakal_ dirinya dengan Kibum tadi siang. Bukannya tersenyum, Siwon malah seperti akan menangis lagi. Tapi ia teringat satu hal.

"Dimana Kibum?"

Saat dirinya akan mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasur besar itu, sesuatu melingkar nyaman dipinggangnya. Seperti tak mau lepas, sesuatu yang melingkar itu malah menyamankan posisinya hingga Siwon sadar ia tak sendirian berada diatas kasur itu. Ia membenahi posisinya hingga menjadi duduk.

Wajahnya tersenyum tulus saat mengetahui Kibumnya lah yang sedang tertidur. Dilihatnya air mata tengah mengering dipipi penuh milik Kibum. Sama seperti miliknya. Ia jadi teringat saat diatap tadi dia ditemukan oleh Kibum, dan menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah mengapa bila ada Kibum seluruh perasaannya bisa terkuak begitu saja tanpa ada beban meskipun itu beban sekalipun.

"Eugh...," lenguh Kibum saat Siwon dengan lembutnya mengelus lehernya. Mata sipitnya mulai membuka dan terlihat raut kebahagiaan saat menatap mata Siwon.

"Wonnie, kau sudah bangun," ucap Kibum lega. Ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya paada leher Siwon dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Siwon. Namja yang dipeluk tersenyum lemah dan membalas pelukan calon kekasihnya.

"Ne. Terima kasih telah membawaku kesini," ucap Siwon tulus. Kibum mengangguk didalam lekukan leher Siwon. Lama Kibum memeluk calon kekasihnya itu. Karena Kibum adalah makhluk hidup, ia juga bernafas. Alhasil nafasnya menggelitik leher Siwon yang dasarnya pervert.

"K-kibummie. Hentikan. Lepaskan pelukan...,"

"Berbagilah..,"

Siwon bingung dengan maksud perkataan Kibum. Ia memilih untuk tak meronta dan mendengarkan keluhan Kibum.

"... Berbagilah denganku, Wonnie. Berbagilah tangis denganku...," ucap namja manis itu. Siwon sadar lehernya mulai basah dan lengannya merasakan getaran kecil di pundak Kibum. Ia menangis!

"Aku tak apa, Kibummie. Bukan masalah pelik," bohong Siwon.

"_ANDWAE!_ Sampai kapan kau mau memendam masalahmu sendirian?" Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan terpampanglah wajah Kibum yang penuh dengan air mata. Sepertinya ini tangisan lanjutannya.

Siwon menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Hanya sekretarismu. Tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu memendam permasalahanmu sendiri seperti tadi dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?" bentak Kibum. Siwon masih bungkam.

"Katamu kau mencintaiku? MANA? MANA BUKTINYA? Kau tak mempercayaiku, apa itu yang kau sebut mencintaiku?" tanya Kibum dengan penuh emosi. Kedua tangannya memukul-pukul pelan dada Siwon. Siwon hanya memandang penuh kasih sayang pada namja didepannya itu. Berharap ia sadar betapa besar cinta Siwon padanya dari pandangannya.

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya masih di dada Siwon dan pergelangannya digenggam hangat oleh Siwon.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan buat semua ini semakin rumit...," ucap Kibum lirih sambil masih sesenggukan menangis. Siwon tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"K-Kibummie? Kau... men-mencin...," ucapan Siwon tak digubrisnya, malah Kibum langsung menerjang bibir Siwon.

Ciuman itu berlangsung begitu saja. Keduanya tak kehabisan nafas karena memang tak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Awalnya Kibum hanya menutup mulut terbuka milik Siwon. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat. Merasa mulai nyaman, Kibum menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Siwon secara bergantian. Merasakan lembutnya kecupan Kibum, Siwon mulai mengambil alih posisi dan dengan sedikit lebih beringas ia melumat balik bibir Kibum. Merasa dibalas, Kibum malah menghentikan lumatannya. Posisinya sebagai uke dimulai.

Siwon tak hanya menyesap bibir Kibum, namun juga seluruh wajah Kibum. Entah sejak kapan tubuh Kibum sekarang sudah terbaring diatas kasur. Siwon melepas sebentar wajah Kibum dari bibirnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat tubuh kekasihnya.

Ya. Sekarang Kibum sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Bolehkah aku menaikkan hubungan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" ijin Siwon. Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Miliki aku selamanya, Choi Siwon," ucap Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Siwon.

Dan petang itu disaat orang-orang tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing, kedua sejoli ini malah semakin mengeratkan hubungan dan tubuh mereka . Siwon merasuki Kibum dengan sangat pelan dan lembut membuat friksi kenikmatan berbeda dialirkan dari tiap deutron dan neutron keduanya. Otak mereka memerintahkan untuk tak berhenti karena kenyamanan yang keduanya dapatkan. Baik keduanya belum pernah merasakan sebuah persetubuhan intim yang begitu menyenangkan dan membahagiakan seperti yang saat ini mereka lakukan.

"Kibummie, _youngwonhi saranghae,_" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus tubuh dagu Kibum yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah telanjang.

"_Na do. Na do saranghaey_," balas Kibum sambil mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Sebuah penis besar milik Siwon semakin dalam memasuki tubuhnya. Ia merintih kesakitan namun Siwon dengan sigap menggenggam kedua tangan Kibum. Namja itu naik turun diatas pinggang Siwon dengan tumpuan tulang kering dan juga kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Siwon/

Persetubuhan petang itu terasa begitu romantis. Lebih melekat dalam ingatan mereka dibanding seks sebelum-sebelumnya. Baik Kibum maupun Siwon tak bergerak terlalu terburu-buru. Mereka ingin mengingat tiap-tipa detil kejadian yang sangat sakral dalam hidup mereka.

Saat mereka sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

##########################

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" tanya Kibum membuka pembicaraan. Jarinya menyentuh dada Siwon yang juga menjadi tempat sandarannya. Ia sangat suka mendengar degup jantung kekasihnya itu tiap kali setelah klimaks seperti tadi.

"Berjanjilah kau tetap akan bersamaku," ucap Siwon memberi peringatan. Kibum mengangguk.

"Selama alasanmu menangis dan tersedu seperti tadi bukanlah karena akan meninggalkanku. Kau tahu aku mungkin bisa seperti mayat hidup saat ditinggalkan olehmu," ucap Kibum. Siwon menghela nafas.

Ia terlihat mempersiapkan mental untuk mengatakan sebuah kabar yang membuatnya terisak cukup hebat. Cukup lama Siwon berdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kibum pun tak memaksa Siwon untuk cepat-cepat mengatakan alasannya. Toh pasti itu berita yang sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk Siwon, apalagi bila harus diingat-ingat dan harus diceritakan ulang. Tapi Kibum sudah berjanji akan menerima apapun itu.

Kibum masih menunggu Siwon yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Inisiatif, ia mengambil tangan kiri Siwon dan menciumi seluruh permukaan tangan Siwon. Pemilik tangan itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan merasakan geli di tangannya. Siwon mulai sadar, Kibum tak sabar mendengar alasannya. Tak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikannya lagi. Siwon menarik wajah Kibum dan mengecup bibir itu pelan namun agak lama. Dan saat ia melepaskan bibir itu...

"Appa telah meninggal"

** DEG!**

*TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 6

Author : Inchangel (kurniaaprinta)

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance, pemaksaan. (buat kali ini, ANGST! Siap-siap tisu! #lebay)

Rating : over all, M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

_ Ia terlihat mempersiapkan mental untuk mengatakan sebuah kabar yang membuatnya terisak cukup hebat. Cukup lama Siwon berdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kibum pun tak memaksa Siwon untuk cepat-cepat mengatakan alasannya. Toh pasti itu berita yang sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk Siwon, apalagi bila harus diingat-ingat dan harus diceritakan ulang. Tapi Kibum sudah berjanji akan menerima apapun itu._

_ Kibum masih menunggu Siwon yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Inisiatif, ia mengambil tangan kiri Siwon dan menciumi seluruh permukaan tangan Siwon. Pemilik tangan itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan merasakan geli di tangannya. Siwon mulai sadar, Kibum tak sabar mendengar alasannya. Tak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikannya lagi. Siwon menarik wajah Kibum dan mengecup bibir itu pelan namun agak lama. Dan saat ia melepaskan bibir itu..._

_ "Appa telah meninggal"_

_** DEG!**_

**.oO | **My Secretary the series **| Oo.**

"B-bagaimana bisa? Dan kau tak menyusul ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kibum ikut terkaget. Terlambat bagi Siwon reaksi Kibum menurutnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saat kita ke luar kota untuk acara studi banding dengan Hotel Galaxy, ternyata dilaksanakan oprasi pencangkokan ginjal untuk appa. Sayang sekali ternyata appa terlalu lemah untuk menjalani operasi seperti itu hingga ia tak bisa diselamatkan."

Kibum melemah. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Appa sudah dimakamkan?"

"Sudah dikremasi. Dan abunya sudah di pemakaman setelah 2 hari dari kematiannya. Aku tak dikabari. Jinhwa yang memberitahuku soal kematian appa," terang Siwon. Jinhwa adalah kerabat dari keluarga Choi sejak appa Siwon masih remaja. Kibum pernah bertemu dengannya saat mengunjungi appa Siwon yang juga diretur utama hotel itu di rumah sakit

"Lalu, mengapa dia tak memberi tahumu sejak awal?" Kibum bertanya dengan sedikit amarah. Sudah tahu Siwon sangat peduli terhadap appanya, kenapa tega Jihwa tak mengabarinya?

"Katanya, agar aku lebih konsentrasi pada hotel. Saat itu memang aku akan menandatangani kerjasama dengan Galaxy Hotel, kau tahu itu. Maka dari itu, appa berharap kesuksesanku melakukan mitra kerja dengan hotel yang terkenal susah diajak kerja sama adalah sebagai kado dari kesuksesannya operasi. Itu harapannya," ucap Siwon lirih.

"Kenyataannya, tak satupun dari harapan ayah yang terkabul kan? Kerja sama dengan Galaxy Hotel gagal karena kita menemukan dana-dana yang alirannya tak jelas kemana. Begitu pula dengan operasi ginjal appa," terang Siwon mulai menahan tangis.

"Ssshh, _uljimayo chagiya..._," ucap Kibum menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Tubuh keduanya yang telanjang saling membagi kehangatan dengan pelukan ringan dari Kibum.

"Aku sudah kehilangan umma sejak lahir, lalu kedua kakak perempuanku saat aku SMA akibat kecelakaan mereka saat wisata denagn sekolahnya, lalu kakekku yang menjagaku disaat appa sedang di kantor dibunuh oleh rentenir hutangnya, lalu kekasihku di London meninggalkanku untuk seorang pengangguran tetangga apartemenku. Sekarang appa yang meninggalkanku!" Kibum mencelos saat mendengar penuturan Siwon. Ia memang tahu kalau direkturnya kini hanya memiliki serang anak, tapi tak tahu bagaiaman rasa itu dari sisi sang anak sendiri.

"Semua yang aku sayangi selalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tak mau kau begitu juga," rengek Siwon.

Katakan Siwon kekanakan mempercayai hal seperti itu. Tapi kalau kau berada di posisi Siwon, akankah kau bisa bertahan untuk tak menangis dan trauma? Semua orang yang ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya. Apakah itu cukup buatnya mempercayai seseorang untuk disayangi?

Sebenarnya Siwon sendiri sempat ragu saat awal bertemu Kibum. Namun entah ada sesuatu dalam diri Kibum yang membuatnya bisa merubah keputusannya dalam sekali kedip.

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji padamu, Siwonnie," ucap Kibum tulus. Perasaannya begitu ringan saat mengatakan itu. Ia tahu bahwa ia mengatakannya sesuai dengan yang hantinya inginkan. Tak ia sadari bahwa Siwon tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Pernahkah aku berkata bahwa kau sangat cantik Kibummie?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum. Ia yang seorang namja tak pernah mau dikatakan cantik oleh siapapun. Tapi entah mengapa ia bisa tersipu malu tiap kali mendengar Siwon menuturkan seperti itu.

"Ne, kau pernah mengatakannya," ucap Kibum setelah mengangguk pelan membenarkan perkataan Siwon.

Memang Siwon pernah, ah, sering mengatakan itu. Kibum juga tak bermasalah dengan hal itu, mengingat Kibum sebenarnya adalah namja.

Siwon mengelus pelan dagu Kibum, dan ditariknya pelan agar ia bisa merasakan debaran dan hembusan tiap nafas yang dikeluarkan Kibum. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Kibum mencium sekilas bibir Siwon sambil memjamkan mata. Saat ia membuka mata, langsung ia melihat mata Siwon yang sangat bening. Sesimpul senyum merekah dikedua bibir itu.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam," ucap Siwon membuyarkan suasana romantis itu. Kibum terbingung-bingung dengan perubahan sikap Siwon. Ia mengengut karena suasana romantis yang barusaja ia dapatkan harus pecah begitu saja.

"Kau tak mau bersamaku? Kita bahkan baru saja jadian?" goda Kibum. Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Sejak kapan Kibum ku jadi nakal begini, heuh?" tanya Siwon sambil mencubit pelan hidung Kibum. Merasa kesakitan, mulut Kibum mengerucut saat hidungnya dicubit.

"Besok aku akan membuat kejutan untukmu. Sekarang akan kuantar kau pulang. Aku tak mau Kim Ahjumoni memarahiku karena menculik anak kesayangannya," ucapnya sambil mencium pipi Kibum yang memanas.

Siwon baru dua kali mengantar Kibum sampai ke rumahnya. Itu saat mereka akan pergi ke luar kota untuk rapat kerja sama dengan Galaxy Hotel dan saat pulang dari luar kota itu membawa kegagalan bekerja sama. Kegagalan itu tidak menimbulkan hal yang berarti bagi Global Hotel milik keluarga Choi itu. Buktinya, Siwon dan Kibum malah sempat berbelanja di kota tempat Galaxy Hotel itu berada. (author males mikir tempatnya Hahaha)

Dan yang menyambut Siwon dan Kibum di rumah keluarga Kim itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ibu dari Kibum. Sebenarnya dari gelagat ibu Kibum saat itu saja Siwon sudah tahu kalau ibu Kibum menyukainya. Jadi ya semakin gencar lah Siwon mendekati Kibum.

"Ibu selalu saja menanyakan soal dirimu. 'Kapan bos mu datang lagi?' 'dia sudah punya pacar?' 'umurnya berapa?' dan lain lain. Ck," protes Kibum sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"Haha, Ahjumonim sepertinya menyukaiku," komentar Siwon setelahnya. Tak diketahui Kibum bahwa ia tersenyum licik.

##########################

"Kamsahamnida, Choi Siwon ssi. Untung saja kau yang mengantarnya. Kalau dengan anda, saya ikhlas Kibum dibawa kemana saja," ucap Ibu Kibum seperti tak ada rasa sungkannya. Kibum hanya menyikut pelan pinggang ibunya karena berkata sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Aih, eommonim. Jangan begitu," bisik Kibum pelan namun masih kedengaran Siwon.

"Tentu saja begitu. Kau tak suka dengan bos mu? Dia sudah baik sekali mau mengantarmu padahal sudah malam seperti ini," kata ibu Kibum.

"Maaf ya, pasti Kibum merepotkan Siwon ssi. Apalagi sekarang kan malam valentine, pasti Siwon ssi tengah memperdiapkan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya, kan?" goda ibu Kibum. Keduanya langsung membeku karena kata-kata ibu Kibum.

Ibunya masih belum tahu kalau kedua anak yang tengah ia goda itu sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak, Kibum tak ada rencana untuk memberi tahu ibunya karena hanya akan memperkeruh suasana hatinya yang sedang keruh akibat kabar dari Siwon tadi.

Direktur Choi adalah orang yang sangat baik dimata Kibum. Dia lah yang menerima Kibum dengan lapang dada saat hampir seluruh pekerjanya tak setuju dirinya diangkat sebagai sekretaris. Namun dengan seluruh usaha keras, akhirnya Kibum menunjukkan bahwa ia memang patut menyandang jabatan sebagai sekretaris dari Direktur Choi. Karena jasa yang besar itulah Kibum sangat menghormati setiap keputusan dari Direktur Choi meskipun terkadang sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi ternyata sangat berandil besar pada masa depan. Contohnya saja yang soal keputusannya untuk menikahkan Kibum dan Siwon.

"Ahjummoni tidak perlu sungkan. Saya sudah _akrab_ dengan Kibummie. Jadi kami hampir sering tidak menyadari bahwa kami adalah boss dan sekretaris karena _keakraban_ kami," ucapnya sambil mengerling nakal pada Kibum. Kibum malah merinding tak jelas.

"Ohoho, tentu tentu. Siwon ssi mau masuk dulu? Akan saya buatkan cokelat hangat. Kebetulan saya barusan menghangatkan makan malam kami, mau sekalian makan?" tawar Ibu Kibum terlalu banyak.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Ahjummoni. Kami sudah makan sebelum kesini," ucap Siwon dengan senyum cerah mengalahkan purnama yang hampir seutuhnya bundar itu.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Tapi ya sudah lah. Atau Siwon mau menginap saja? Sudah malam loh, nggak baik nyetir malam-malam," tawar lagi oleh Ibu Kibum. Sepertinya ibu kita satu ini sangat sangat suka menawar. Bayangkan saja seperti apa wajah seluruh penjual di toko yang dihampirinya di pasar.

"Ahaha, tidak Ahjummonim. Kapan-kapan saya akan menginap, tapi bukan sekarang. Saya permisi," pamit Siwon sopan. Ibu Kibum masih saja menunjukkan wajah sumringah hingga kepulan asap dari mobil hitam sport impor milik Siwon menghilang.

Setelah jelas-jelas mobil itu menghilang, Kibum langsung melengos masuk kedalam rumah. Ibu Kibum mengancing pintu itu karena dari 4 anggota keluarga Kim tinggal Kibum lah yang belum menginjakkan kakinya setelah keluar tadi pagi. Kibum langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Kibum ah, benar kau tak mau makan dulu? Ibu siapkan air hangat?" tawar manis ibunya.

"Ani. Aku mandi di kamar mandi dalam saja. Jaljayo, eommonim," ucap Kibum pada ibunya. Lalu ia menutup pintunya pelan. Dengan langkah perlahan ia menuju kasurnya yang memang rapi.

"Mungkin mandi akan menghilangkan perasaan gelisahku," ucap Kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran Kibum saat ini, namun yang jelas Kibum tak bisa bernafas dengan ringan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan bahkan tak ia ketahui alasannya. Matanya kerap mengerling ke samping kanan dan kiri. Mencari kejelasan mengenai kegelisahannya.

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sesuatu yang bertengger indah diatas meja kecil dekat kasur letak lampu tidur mungilnya bertengger.

14 Februari 20xx!

Kibum menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh akan dirinya sendiri? Tentu saja ia gelisah karena besok adalah hari valentine dan Kibum tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk Siwon! Dan kegelisahannya itu dimulai sejak ibunya mulai menggoda Siwon mengenai malam ini adalah malam valentine.

"Ah, nanti saja lah ngurusin itu," ucapnya cuek. Ia langsung menyambar handuk dan mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan lembab didalam kamarnya.

Dua puluh menit, waktu yang dibutuhkan Kibum untuk berbersih diri dengan air hangat dan wewangian yang menenangkan. Iseng, ia membuka hp nya yang masih berada didalam tas kerjanya.

_24 missed call | 17 new messages_

"Wow, banyaknya!" komentar Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka daftar missed call terlebih dahulu.

_Siwon sajangnim_

_Siwon sajangnim_

_Siwon sajangnim_

_Siwon sajangnim_

_... _(Haruskah ditulis sebanyak 24 kali? ==')

Kibum menunjukkan wajah bosan. Ia bisa menebak siapa yang meng-smsnya.

_Siwon sajangnim_

"_Jagiya, aku rindu padamu~"_

_ Siwon sajangnim_

"_Honey, kau baca ini? Hehe"_

_ Siwon sajangnim_

"_Bummie chagiya, saranghae~"_

_ Siwon sajangnim_

"_Aku lihat kelinci. Kau mau? Ah, buat aku saja. Kau sudah punya peliharaan lain dalam diriku :3"_

Dan banyak lagi sms-sms tak penting. Astaga, berarti kan Siwon sms saat ia masih mengemudi mobilnya? Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_I lost my mind, neorul cheotmanasseulttae~"_

Hpnya tiba-tiba berdering lagi. Sebuah lagu dari hobae yang belum pernah ia lihat namun menurutnya bagus itu terdering sangat nyaring membuatnya hampir melemparkan hpnya. Dilihatnya nama pemanggil, _Siwon sajangnim_. Ibum mendesah pelan sebelum mengangkat telepon tu.

"Annyeo...,"

"Ya, Kibummie! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku?"

"Aku kan lagi mandi," jawab Kibum agak ketus. Ia sudah lumayan mengantuk sekarang, dan bentakan dari siapapun bisa membangkitkan nafsu sebagai iblis nya.

"Ah, kau pasti sudah segar sekarang. Eum... Aku mau meminta 2 hal boleh?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Hey, ini benar Wonnie?" tanya Kibum tak sopan.

"Ya Kim Kibum! Ini benar-benar Choi Siwon, kekasihmu yang paling tampan! Kenapa kau tanya tak penting begitu, heum?"

"Habisnya kau aneh sekali. Sejak kapan kau meminta izin dariku untuk meminta sesuatu? Biasanya kan kau langsung kerja sendiri tanpa memikirkan pendapatku," ucap Kibum masih sedikit (?) ketus akibat mengingat segala pemaksaan yang diberikan namja yang sekarang menjadi namjachingunya itu.

"Hehe. Eum jadi begini... Besok kau temani aku ke makam appa, ne? Aturkan jadwal untukku," perintahnya. Aku dengan patuh langsung menulisnya di kertas yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

"Eum. Aku mengerti. Lalu yang kedua?"

"Kau tahu kan besok tanggal berapa?"

DEG!

Kibum tahu Siwon akan menanyakan ini. Cepat atau lambat.

"N-ne. Wae, Wonnie?" Kibum menjawab sambil menegak ludah agak berat.

"_Adikku_ ingin dimanja~" ucap namja itu dari seberang telepon.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya dan mulutnya membulat seiring dengan kedipannya. Menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan terhadap kata-kata dari orang diseberang sana.

"Ya, Siwonnie! Pertama, tadi siang kita sudah melakukannya. Kedua, sekarang kita tidak berada di tempat yang...,"

"_phone sex,_" ucap Siwon memotong protes kibum. Mata Kibum kalau saja bisa keluar pasti akan melompat-lompat diatas lantai akibat kelopaknya tertarik begitu kuat saking terkejutnya dia.

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Kibum tak percaya. Ia saja masih mengenakan kimono mandi, dan rambutnya masih meneteskan wewangian segar.

"Ah.. K-kibummie... Ahhh~"

GULP. Kibum tak bisa memungkiri bahwa suara Siwon sangat menggoda di telinganya. Berputar bagai kaset rusak yang senantiasa membuat darahnya mengalir deras. Tak terasa pipinya mulai memanas. Rahangnya bergetar.

"W-wonnie?"

"Ahh.. Ayolahhh Kibummieh... Ikuti aah.. permainhh anhh kuh.. aahh~" ucap Siwon sambil diselingi desahan. Kibum benar-benar menelan ludah dnegan sangat berat. Suara Siwon yang berat membuatnya terangsang dan ia mendengar suara sesuatu yang bergesekan cepat.

"J-jangan bilang kau.. main sendiri?" tanya Kibum masih tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba suara Siwon berhenti. Tersisa nafas berat dari Siwon. Bisa dipastikan kalau pria itu memaksa permainan solonya berhenti dengan pemaksaan.

"Kau tak mau? Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Kibummie," dan setelahnya sambungan telepon berhenti.

"Mwo? Won-wonnie? Wonnie! Yah, diputus," desah Kibum kecewa.

Kibum melirik mejanya, dan menaruh kembali hpnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yanga neh dari kimononya.

"OMONA! Aku ereksi! Aish, digimanain nih? Duh tapi ngantuk. Ah, dipaksa buat tidur deh," ucap Kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tak jadi melakukan phone sex. Parahnya pula, Kibum tidur dengan keadaan setengah tegang di penis mungilnya. Sedang Siwon? Dia sudah punya rencana sendiri untuk Kibum esok hari...

*TBC

*kotak curhat author*

pertama, Inchan mau minta maaf soalnya lama publish. tapi dibanding dulu, sempet lamaaaaaaaa banget ga publish gara-gara ujian, panitia, dll. hehe.

eum, jujur aja ni ff ceritanya udah diluar dari rencana awalku. tapi untuk ending udah aku bikin senggantung mungkin #plak

oia, buat yang review di FFN, mian nggak aku bales, soalnya memang aku bikinnya fokus di fb. kalo yang di FFN komen di FB juga gpp, tetep komen di review FFN malah saya bakalan kirim sejuta bunga mawar #promo provider saya :P#.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 7

Author : Inchangel (kurniaaprinta)

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance, pemaksaan. (buat kali ini, ANGST! Siap-siap tisu! #lebay)

Rating : over all, M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

_ "Kau tak mau? Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Kibummie," dan setelahnya sambungan telepon berhenti._

_ "Mwo? Won-wonnie? Wonnie! Yah, diputus," desah Kibum kecewa._

_ Kibum melirik mejanya, dan menaruh kembali hpnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yanga neh dari kimononya._

_ "OMONA! Aku ereksi! Aish, digimanain nih? Duh tapi ngantuk. Ah, dipaksa buat tidur deh," ucap Kibum pada dirinya sendiri._

_ Akhirnya mereka berdua tak jadi melakukan phone sex. Parahnya pula, Kibum tidur dengan keadaan setengah tegang di penis mungilnya. Sedang Siwon? Dia sudah punya rencana sendiri untuk Kibum esok hari..._

**.oO | **My Secretary the series **| Oo.**

TOK TOK TOK! TOK TROTOK TOK TOK! EMMMIII~ (oke, salah ==' itu suara bapak jualan mi tok tok yang nongol malem-malem di rumah author. Ini naskah aslinya..)

TOK TOK TOK! TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK! Suara ketukan dari seseorang di luar sana menggebu-gebu keluar membuat sang pemilik kamar sedikit terburu-buru memakai pakaiannya.

"Ya! Aku sudah bangun!" bentak sang pemilik kamar.

Ketukan yang sangat bernafsu mengejar tempo itu pun berhenti. Secara perlahan gagang pintu itu bergerak menandakan ada yang berusaha memasuki kamarnya. Hantu? Bukan. Kalau memang hantu, dia takkan masuk melalui pintu. Dia akan langsung menerobos pintu itu karena hantu kan bisa menerobos benda padat.

Papan kayu yang kita panggil sebagai pintu tapi kalau di kamus Hassan Shadily author namanya jadi _door_ itu seharusnya bergerak memutar karena ada engsel di salah satu sisinya menempel pada tembok. (aish, ni author gilak amat. Bilang aja "pintunya mau dibuka" masak sampe hampir 1 paragraf sendiri nulisnya =='). Tapi sayang sang pemilik kamar masih mengunci pintu itu sehingga...

DOK DOK DOK DOK! DOK DOK DOK!

"Aish, entah mengunci pintu kamar adalah hal yang baik atau tidak," desah sang pemilik kamar.

Namja pemilik kamar akhirnya berjalan gontai menuju pintu itu dan mulai memutar kuncinya. Saat pintu itu dibuka...

"CHAGIYA~!" sesosok namja kekar tengah bersiap memeluk sang pemilik kamar.

"Ya! Ya! Siwonnie, jangan begini! Ada eommonim dibawah!" ucapnya tertahan karena dekapan erat namja yang dipanggil Siwonnie itu.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Eommonim sudah aku beritahu soal hubungan kita," ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus punggung Kibum cepat. Nyaman.

Eh, eommonim?

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya juga eommonim?" tanya Kibum sambil menjauhkan pelukannya.

"Karena beliau yang memintanya?"

Dengan cekatan ia menuruni anak tangga dan menuju dapur. Disana ia melihat ibunya tengah memasak banyak sekali makanan untuk sarapan 1.. 2.. 3... eh, 5 orang?

"Eommonim, sejak kapan di.. S-siwonnie.. Siwon-ssi datang ke sini?" tanya Kibum sambil sedikit gugup karena salah memanggil nama.

"Aih, kau sudah bangun. Siwonnie memang hebat, cocok jadi menantuku! Bisa membangunkanmu bahkan sudah berpakaian lengkap begini. Dia yang memandikanmu?" tanya sang ibu sambil mengerling nakal tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang eommonim.

"Aish, eommnim. Kau bahkan tak menjawab petanyaanku," keluhnya yang dijawab celukan tawa dari beberapa orang yang ternyata sudah siap sejak tadi.

"Dia sangat sopan. Pintar juga kau memilik kekasih," ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang ternyata ayahnya.

"Yaish, appa jangan ikut-ikut memujinya!" ucap Kibum.

"Appa benar, Hyung ah. Siwon hyung sangat sabar dan lagipula ia tampan. Kaya pula. Kau sungguh beruntung bisa menjadi kekasihnya," ucap adiknya, Kim Jaebum.

"Ya, Jaebummie. Kau jangan ikut-ikutan," protes Kibum.

Pertengkaran keluarga itu disaksikan oleh Siwon dengan hati miris.

"Kapan aku merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti itu?"tanyanya lirih.

###############################

"Jadi? Kita ke makam Direktur?" tanya Kibum meyakinkan.

"Ne. Disana adalah tempat kelahiran appa. Beliau memang selalu berpesan agar dimakamkan disana. Kurasa tak perlu dipesanpun pihak keluarga pasti akan menarik appa kesana," jelas Siwon masih menyetir.

"Lalu, kenapa pakai kapal segala?" tanya Kibum.

Dan memang. Saat ini mereka tengah menaiki sebuah kapal pesiar yang dengan kecepatan 22 knot atau sekitar 40,7 km/jam. Mobil yang mereka tumpaki saat ini tengah beristirahat dibagian basement kapal pesiar mewah itu.

"Yah, kau tahu kan Jeju itu jauh. Nggak lucu dong kita nyapa ikan-ikan dibawah sana pakai mobil ke sananya?" goda Siwon yang tengah berjemur dengankacamata hitam bertengger di wajah tampannya. Badannya yang kekar tak berbalut appaun kecuali celana putih 3/4nya. Tak lupa segelas wine putih dengan buah zaitun tergenggam mesra di tangannya. (tau bentuknya Siwon pas di posseidon eps 1 di pantai? Ilangin aja kemejanya. Kkkk~)

"Eum.. Tentu saja." Kata Kibum.

"Kenapa tidak pakai pesawat? Kan lebih cepat?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Bisakah kau menikmati saja? Tak lelahkah dirimu sudah didalam mobil berjam-jam masih jua berceloteh tak kunjung henti?" protes Siwon. Akhirnya mereka memulai sesi mendiamkan-satu-sama-lain.

Siwon bangkit dari acara berjemurnya dan meletakkan wine putihnya. Ia mendekati Kibum yang masih merasakan kibaran angin menerbangkan tiap helai rambutnya kebelakang. Wajahnya terpejam merasakan wangi laut yang menenangkan. Cahaya matahari terbenam membuat suasana makin romantis. Pancarannya memantul diatas kulit putih bersih milik Kibum. Merfleksikan sebuah sensasi yang menggoda dan sensual di tiap inchi kulitnya yang tertutup kemeja kain tipis yang transparan akibat cahaya matahari.

#########################

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan, mereka sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap saat sudah malam. Oh, jangan salah. Hotel itu masih bagian dari Global hotel, hanya saja cabang di Pulau Jeju. Setidaknya ia akan membayar utuh meskipun nantinya akan kembali ke dompetnya juga.

"Selamat datang Choi Siwon ssi, Kim Kibum ssi. Selamat datang di Hotel Global cabang Pulau Jeju. Ini kunci kamar anda, Choi Siwon ssi. Dan ini kunci kamar Kim Kibum ssi," ucap resepsionis.

"Kalian sudah mempersiapkan yang aku pesan?" mereka semua mengangguk setelah pertanyaan dari Siwon terlontarkan. Kibum memiringkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku kembalikan kunci ini. Kami hanya butuh 1 kamar," ucap Siwon. Semua petugas, begitu pula Kibum, bingung dengan kata-kata Siwon.

"B-baiklah. Kami simpan kembali kunci ini. Terima kasih, dan selamat menikmati," ucapnya terbata namun tetap sopan.

"Tentu, akan kunikmati," ucap Siwon sambil menarik Kibum mengikuti _room boy_. Kibum meneguk ludah. 'Sepertinya akan bahaya' begitu pikirnya. Sesaat akan sampai didepan lift, Siwon memberikan uang tip pada _room boy_ itu.

"Bawakan barang-barang kami ke kamar melalui lift lain. Pastikan sesuai dengan _rencana awal,_" kata Siwon pada _room boy_ itu. Dan anak itu mengangguk. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya. Reader menggila. Author ngantuk. Cerita selesai. (WOOOOYY!)

Ehehe, mian.

_Room boy_ itu mulai menarik semua tas dan koper yang dibawa Siwon dan Kibum lalu membawanya kearah lain. Siwon menarik paksa Kibum yang masih memandangi _room boy_ tadi kedalam lift dan menutupnya sebelum memencet lantai tujuannya.

"Dia bawa tas kita semua? Tapi hp kita ada di tas yang...," ucapak Kibum belum selesai saat tubuh Siwon menekan tubuhnya ke dinding lift yang dingin. Kepala Siwon menunduk dan berhembus pelan, lalu menyesap perlahan wangi yang menyeruak keluar dari tengkuk manis seorang Kim Kibum.

"Lupakan semua. Disini hanya ada kita. Hanya. Kita," ucap Siwon dengan penuh penekanan di dua kata terakhir tepat ditelinga Kibum. Kibum merinding saat tiba-tiba lidah Siwon mulai menelusuri lehernya.

Secara tak sadar, tangannya menggenggam ujung sweater milik Siwon hingga sedikit terangkat dan tangannya bisa dengan langsung menyentuh kulit perutnya. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan bukan karena ingin memudahkan kerja lidah Siwon melainkan untuk mengambil udara-sebanyak-banyaknya meskipun pada akhirnya lidah Siwon semakin lincah berselancar. Tangan kekar Siwon meremas-remas pelan pantat milik Kibum tanpa perlu melepaskan celananya.

"Happy Valentine, my hot chocolate," ucap Siwon membuat wajah Kibum merona hebat.

"T-thank's," jawabnya seadanya karena otaknya sudah sangat susah berfikir jernih.

Siwon mulai menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir sang snow white. Tak ada lumatan kasar, hanya perasaan sayang yang amat menggebu yang ditunjukkannya lewat lumatan lembut. Kibum yang terbawa suasana mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaus Siwon dan mengelus punggung tanpa noda milik Siwon. Keduanya mendesah pelan didalam sebuah ciuman halus nan panjang tak bertuan itu. Tak ada pemaksaan dan juga tekanan didalamnya. Keduanya memagut satu sama lain dengan tak kalah lembut.

Siwon mulai membalikkan tubuh Kibum dan mendorongnya ke pinggir lift hingga kini Kibum bisa melihat pemandangan kota di Pulau Jeju karena dindingnya hanya dilapisi oleh kaca bening satu arah. Kibum terpesona karenanya. Ia tak menghiraukan dengan sentuhan sentuhan halus nan posesif dari Siwon di leher dan tengkuknya.

"Wonnie, ini.. Indah..," komentar Kibum.

"Ne. Tapi bersamamu menambah keindahannya," kata Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum dan memainkan tangannya didalam kaus lengan pendek Kibum.

"Y-ya, mereka bisa melihatnya," ucap Kibum. Ya, menurutnya orang-orang dibawah sana bisa melihatnya sedang _making out_ dengan Direktur mereka kan?

"Tak mungkin. Ini kaca satu arah. Hanya kita yang melihat mereka. Hanya. Kita. Lihatlah," ucapnya bersemangat sambil menunjuk sebuah sisi.

ASTAGA!

Siwon menunjuk kearah kolam. Tapi bukan masalah kolamnya. Masalahnya adalah ornag yang sednag berbaring di sekitar kolam renang itu. Mereka semua sedang _making out, making love, sexing_, apapun lah istilahnya! Dan mereka semua mengelilingi kolam itu! Berbagai macam gaya mereka lakukan. Beberapa diantaranya pernah dicoba oleh mereka. Kibum merona melihatnya.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa seberani itu?"

"Cinta membuatmu bisa melakukan segalanya," ucap Siwon.

Kibum menatap Siwon yang memeluknya tepat dipinggangnya. Sedikit kesusahan mengingat Siwon berdiri dibelakang Kibum. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hari ini saja. Akan kutunjukkan betapa aku mencintaimu meskipun kita belum lama bertemu," ucap Siwon masih memeluk Kibum lalu mulai melumat lembut bibir yang berada di wajah manis pria didepannya itu. Keduanya saling memagut dengan pemandangan Pulau Jeju yang romantis. Langit kelam namun cahaya lampu yang temaram dan berwarna warni menambah kesan romantis pada pagutan malam itu.

Kibum mendesah saat Siwon dengan berani mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam kemejanya. Meraba-raba kulit dan segala yang ada didalam kemeja itu. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya memudahkan jalur perjalanan bibir Siwon menelusuri leher jenjangnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Kibum menggeliat-geliat keenakan, kedua tangannya menggenggam paha Siwon yang besar, kuat dan keras. Geliatannya membuat gesekan pada belahan pantatnya di penis besar Siwon yang masih berada didalam celana. Mau tak mau itu membuat Siwon menggerakkan pinggangnya juga karena mencari kenikmatan.

"Oh.. ah.. S-siwon-nieh.. ah~" desah Kibum manja disaat belahan pantatnya dirasa sudah meraba-raba sesuatu yang tadinya lunak menjadi keras. Kuberi tahu, kerasnya tidak perlahan namun bertahan lama. Itu menunjukkan bahwa Siwon memang perkasa dan bisa diakui bahwa ia adalah namja yang perkasa. Tak perlu diragukan lagi hasil dari gym nya selama bertahun-tahun membuahkan hasil. Ia bisa memuaskan kekasihnya ini.

Celana nya sudah mulai menjadi sasaran selanjutnya dari tangan nakal Siwon. Dengan cepat, Siwon mendorong seluruh kain yang menutupi bagian tengah tubuh Kibum itu dalam sekali hentak. Namun tidak ada satupun bajunya yang terlepas Siwon ingin Kibum tak kedinginan meskipun kegiatannya ini membuat keringatnya terkuras banyak.

Kibum mulai menunggingkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan petunjuk Siwon melalui pelukannya. Ia menggenggam pegangan besi di lift itu. Wajahnya memandang pemandangan di luar sana yang terlihat semakin mengagumkan karena lift yang mereka naiki terus menerus naik. Pemandangan juga semakin menawan karena jarak pandang menjadi semakin luas. Tak heran Pulau ini menjadi salah satu dari New 7 Nature Wonders. Sangat indah bila dilihat dari ketinggian seperti ini.

Lift itu tiba-tiba berhenti pada satu lantai. Entah lantai berapa Kibum tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan bahwa seseornag akan masuk dan memergoki perbuatan hina mereka.

Namun meskipun Kibum menunggu hingga satu menit, tak ada satupun yang masuk. Keheranannya semakin bertambah melihat penis Siwon yang sudah terereksi pada ukuran maksimal itu mengacung dengan penuh kebanggaan. Sebuah kilatan dari batangnya membuat Kibum penasaran.

"Lotion. Aku ingin langsung penetrasi, namun kurasa butuh pelumas juga. Untung aku selalu membawa satu botol kecil di saku," ucap Siwon menjawab wajah heran Kibum.

"K-kenapa tak ada yang masuk?" tanya Kibum.

"Kau ingin ada yang melihat kita bercinta? _So naughty, Kibummie_," ucap Siwon sambil mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam lubang Kibum yang sudha tak seketat pertama mereka bercinta. Kibum yang kaget malah mengencangkan pantatnya membuat friksi percintaan makin terasa. Siwon merasa sangat gelisah sekarang. Ia ingin langsung mendorong seluruh kejantanannya namun ia tahu bahwa Kibum masih butuh penenangan.

"Sssh, Kibummie. Rilekslah," ucap Siwon di telinga Kibum sambil perlahan terus memasukkan secara utuh batang penisnya. Kibum menggenggam tiang itu makin erat, dan menutup matanya sangat kuat. Giginya bergemelatuk menandakan betapa ia sangat kesakitan.

Setelah masuk semua, Kibum dituntun oleh Siwon untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan #plak# dari posisi bungkuknya. Tidak sampai tegak, namun dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuh, dinding rektum yang sudah agak mengendur itu menjadi lebih kecil karena pergerakan di tubuhnya. Dengan sangat pelan, Siwon mulai menarik pinggulnya hingga penis yang tadinya setengah masuk menjadi hanya tinggal ujung kepalanya. Dengan sangat perlahan ia memasukkannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga Kibum dilanda kegelisahan akibat perlakuan Siwon yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan lembut.

"S-siwon ah.. Percepat... L-lebihh cepath.. ahhh..," pinta Kibum namun tidak membuat Siwon merubah kecepatannya. Siwon masih dengan setia di kecepatan rendahnya hingga siapapun yang melihatnya rasanya ingin membantu menggerakkan pinggang Siwon menghujap rektum milik Kibum.

"I-ini nikmat Bummie.. ahhh... Rasakan lah...," ucap Siwon.

Dalam pikiran Kibum: rasain pale lu peang! Pelan pelan begitu mana asiknya? Aish.. Bisa stress sendiri nih aku malahan.

Mungkin memang ini rencana Siwon. Penetrasi namun tidak sampai klimaks. Namun menyiksa! Memang sih jadinya bisa lama, tapi bukannya kalau terlalu lama jadi membosankan?

"Ah! Sudah-sudah! Hentikan saja! Lihat, aku bahkan sudah tak tegang lagi akibat kau terlalu pelan. Aku tak merasakan...," Kibum menghentikan protesnya dan menutup mulutnya karena malu. Siwon malah menunduk.

"Baiklah. Pakai dulu bajumu. Kita keluar sekarang," ucap Siwon dingin dan mulai mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuh Kibum. Kibum malah jadi merinding mendengarnya. Mungkin memang salah kalau sekretaris membentak boss nya. Tapi dalam hal ini kan dia sebagai kekasihnya. Eh, tapi meskipun kekasih, tetap saja dia uke nya. Itu berarti dia menjadi 'cewek' dalam hubungan ini. Cewek membentak cowoknya. Aish, salah juga.

"W-wonnie, maafkan aku," ucap Kibum setelah selesai memakai bajunya dengan utuh. Siwon hanya diam. Ia memandang tombol-tombol lift yang sangat banyak itu.

"S-siwonnie.. Jebal mianhamnida," pinta Kibum agak terisak.

"W-wonnie,"

TING!

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di lantai paling atas. Meskipun udaranya dingin mengingat ini sudah malam dan juga di lantai tertinggi, tapi pemandangannya sangat indah. Namun mengingat suasananya sedang tak bagus, maka hanya perasaan dingin yang ada.

'Aish, kalau dingin begini biasanya Siwon bakalan makein jas nya ke aku. Jadinya nggak terlalu dingin. Haih... Sekarang malah begini,' ucap Kibum dalam hati.

Satu per satu makanan hidangan makan malam spesial dikeluarkan. Siwon masih tak mau bicara dengan Kibum. Dengan perlahan ia memakan steak dan lain-lain yang sudah dihidangkan. Kibum malah tak menyentuh semua makanan yang sudah dihidangkan itu.

Siwon menyadarinya.

"Makanlah," ucapnya dengan dingin. Kibum rasanya ingin menangis dan meraung-raung minta maaf. Tapi rasanya tidak elit mengingat banyaknya pelayan yang bertebaran di lantai atas ini.

"Nggak," tolak Kibum.

"Makan," ucap Siwon agak sedikit lebih tinggi nadanya.

"Nggak," tolak Kibum dengan nada yang sama datarnya.

"Makanlah, sebelum dimakan."

DEG! Jantung Kibum rasanya takkan bisa berdetak lebih lama lagi kalau bukan berpikir bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah mengusilinya saat ini.

Berpura-pura marah. Lalu Kibum akan meminta maaf. Siwon akan memaafkan dengan satu syarat. Dan sayarat itu, aih semua reader pasti tahu laah.. hahaha #ketawa nista#

'Oke, Siwonnie. Kita ikuti alur permainanmu,' ucpa Kibum dalam hati.

Siwon masih dengan lahap memakan makanannya untuk melampiaskan nafsu seks yang gagal ia keluarkan tadi. Namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat sebuah bayangan menutupi pencahayaan lampu di makanannya.

"Wonnie marah?" tanya kibum sambil mempoutkan mulutnya. Ia memainkan kedua telunjuknya sendiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya namun melirik keatas ke mata tajam milik Siwon.

'*Gulp* ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kibum begini?' tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Siwon benar-benar marah tadi, bukan karena alasan yang dipikirkan Kibum. Yah, seertinya otak pervertnya Siwon udah tukeran ama otak polosnya Kibum #plak#.

"Jangan marah, ne?" tanya Kibum sambil menjongkokkan tubuhnyadan menyembulkan setengah wajahnya diatas meja. Menimbulkan kesan imut yang mendalam ditambah dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang tengahbermain-main diatas meja, tapat didepan wajahnya.

Tiba-tibaKibum mngambil lap makan yang menggantung di leher Siwon dan menyapukannya di bibir Siwon. Lalu setelah menaruh lap itu di meja, ia duduk di pangkuan Siwon. Tangannya mengalung manja di leher Siwon sedangkan tangan Siwon ia tempatkan di pinggangnya.

"Kalau Wonnie nggak mau maafin Bummie...," ucap Kibum menggantung dengan jari-jari lentik tengah menari-nari membenuk lingkaran di atas dada sebelah kiri Siwon, tempat dimana sesuatu berdetak dnegan sangat cepat seiring dengan gerakan-gerakan halus tubuh Kibum diatas tubuhnya itu.

CUKUP!

Ssepertinya Siwon kita yang pervert sudah kembali. Ia langsung menarik tengkuk Kibum sehingga mulut mereka berdua bertabrakan sebelum memulai siuman panas. Keduanya saling menghisap satu sama lain. Cukup lama mereka di posisi seperti itu.

"Hei, hari ini masih hari valentine kan? Kita maksimalkan waktu yang ada untuk bercinta," ucap Siwon di telinga Kibum membuat empunya terkikik senang karena ia sendiri juga mengharapkan itu. Mereka berdua kembali menghabiskan makana malam itu dengan cara yang tak kalah romantis. Siwon menyuapi Kibum. Lalu setelah disuapi oleh Siwon, Kibum akan membaginya pada Siwon. Begitu seterusnya. Dunia seakan milik berdua. Melupakan pelayan-pelayan yang hampir pingsan karena kehabisan darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka.

Mereka kemudian mulai berjalan kearah kamar mereka dengan mesra. Tangan Siwon sangat erat menggenggam ujung pinggang Kibum sementara tangan Kibum mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Siwon. Keduanya saling terkikik pelan karena saling melempar candaan seks. Sebenarnya Kibum malu untuk melakukannya, tapi toh peduli setan. Ia sudah sama-sama horny nya.

Sampai lah mereka di pintu kamar. Saat Siwon akan membuka pintu, Kibum tiba-tiba mendorong Siwon sehingga manjauh dari pintu dan menabar dinding depan pintu. Kibum dnegan penuh sensualitas mengambil kunci yang tadi terjatuh sambil membelakangi tubuh Siwon. Ia tak menekuk kakinya, menunjukkan seberapa lentunya otot perutnya? Bukan! Ia berusaha menggoda Siwon dengan _butt_nya yang tengah ia angkat dan goyang-goyangkan kearah wajah Siwon. Pria itu tersenyum licik.

Kibum menurunkan tubuhnya seakan-akan ia kesusahan memasukkan kunci itu. Dengan gaya yang sangat sensual, ia mengangkat pantatnya namun menundukkan bahunya sehingga ia dengan lubang kunci hanya berjarak beberapa mili. Ia melihat dari pantulan kenop pintu, wajah Siwon yang sudah sangat bernafsu. Ingin tambah menggoda, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sehingga nafas berat Siown makin terdengar dari jarak 2 meter itu.

Cukup lama Kibum bermain-main dengan kunci dan lubangnya, hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

"Aih, maaf ya lama. Aku kan tidak pandai dalam _memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang_," ucpanya sambil mengerling nakal pada Siwon. Ia pun masuk kedalam kamar dan sedikit takjub karena barang-barangnya tadi sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Pelayanan hotel mewah memang beda!" ucapnya puas.

"Pelayanan Choi Siwon di hari valentine juga beda," ucap Siwon dari belakang Kibum sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Kibum menurunkan tangan Siwon.

"Kali ini...," Kibum membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja krem polos milik Siwon. Ia juga melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh atletis Siwon yang sudah seminggu itu ia nikmati sendiri dan membuangnya tanpa kenal arah.

"Biar aku...," ia membuka pakaiannya dan dilempar sembarang arah juga.

"Yang...," suaranya ia biat seseksi mungkin. Agak mendesah dan sedikit manja. Oh demi apapun Siwon ingin menerkam si cantik berkulit seputih salju ini!

Kibum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Siwon. Agak susah mengingat Tinggi Siwon melebihi dirinya beberapa senti. Ia berjinjit dan menarik tengkuk Siwon.

"Memuaskanmuhh...," ucapnya ahirnya sambil mendesah tapat di telinga Siwon dan melumat pelan telinga itu. Menjilat, gigit, emut, dan perlakuan lain yang membuat nafas Siwon makin berat.

Kibum mendorong perlaha tubuh Siwon yang masih lemas akibat keterkejutannya akan perilaku Kibum yang tiba-tiba liar. Dalam sekali hentak, Siwon sudah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan Kibum diatas pinggangnya. Dapat dirasakannya pantat Kibum menggesek pelan kejantanan yang masih tertutup kain berlapis itu.

"Aih aih, Baby Wonnie udah nggak sabar yaa?" ucap Kibum maja di telinga Siwon. Sepertinya saat ini Kibum sudah menemukan titik kelemahan Siwon.

"Diam, dan jadilah anak baik. Cukup rasakan, dan jangan menyentuh aku, sedikitpun. Kalau tidak, ikatan itu takkan kulepaskan," ucap Kibum.

APA?

Siwon berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang tadi diletakkan diatas kepala oleh Kibum. Namun sayang, sebuah sabuk tengah melingkari pergelangannya hingga ia tak bisa berkutik. Pinggangnya yang diduduki Kibum pun tak bisa berkutik akibat berat badan Kibum itu sendiri.

"Kau sudah memberikan kadomu, pemandangan indah tadi anggaplah sebagai kado darimu. Namun kadoku untukmu...," Kibum menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Adalah aku," ucapnya sambil menunduk menatap wajah bosnya. Senyuman menggoda ia lemparkan.

Tak lama kemudian, Kibum mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya sehingga belahan pantatnya menggesek penis Siwon yang masih tersangkar. Siwon meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan karena jiwa semenya sudah mulai keluar.

"Sssh, Wonnie diam saja. Biar Bummie yang kerja. Kau pasti lelah kan? Nikmati saja. Pakai saja matamu kalau kau bisa orgasme nantinya," ucap Kibum tanpa malu. Dia sedang kesurupan atau bagaimana?

Tangan kanannya ia sodorkan kedalam mulut Siwon, dan dimasukkan begitu saja. Siwon melumat dan membasahi jari itu seakan-akan jari itu adalah penis milik Kibum. Yah, toh panjangnya nggak jauh beda. Tiga jari yang dimasukkan itu bergerak gerak didalam mulut Siwon, lalu beralih dimasukkan kedalam mulut Kibum sendiri. Kibum merasakan sensasi aneh dari ciuman tak langsungnya itu.

Setelah puas membasahi jari jarinya, ia membuka celananya sekaligus boksernya. Dengan gerakan sensual ia membuka pengait celana sekaligus _zipper_nya. Lumayan terkejut dirinya melihat Siwon tak memakai celana dalam sehingga penisnya yang sudah tegak sempurna.

"Kau nakal," ucap Kibum sambil menyentil kepala penis Siwon. Empunya mendesis keenakan akan perilaku Kibum.

Kibum megigit batang penis itu mengingat ukurannya yang lumayan besar sehingga tak bisa masuk seutuhnya. Tangannya yang kiri memijat kantung kemih yang menggelantung dan menganggur itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya melakukan penetrasi di lubang pantatnya sendiri. Di tiap sodokannya di pantatnya itu membuat ia mendesis dan mengerang. Itu berimbas pada penis Sowon yang tengah dilumat pelan meski hanya setengahnya yang terasa sedikit bergetar.

Tak mau menunggu terlalu lama, Kibum langsung melepaskan kulumannya dan juga jari-jarinya di lubangnya sendiri. Siwon membenahi posisinya menjadi setengah duduk akibat tadi terlalu menikmati layanan Kibum.

"Kau diam saja, dan pastikan tak melewatkan satu detikpun," ucap Kibum mendesah di telinga Siwon. Setelah menegakkan badan telanjangnya, ia dengan pelan memasukkan penis Siwon yang sudah mengacung tinggi kedalam lubangnya. Ia mendesis pelan saat menyadari bahwa penis itu makin lama semakin berkedut memberikan rasa sakit namun juga nikmat.

Ia tak berhenti disitu saja. Jari-jarinya menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri. Sedikit lama di bagian selangkangannya untuk menggoda diri sendiri. Siwon yang melihatnya benar-benar sudah tak tahan ingin mengambil alih karena menurutnya Kibum tak memuaskannya di satu tempat.

Bibirnya.

Kibum melupakan bagian itu sejak tadi. Biasanya Siwon akan tetap menggerayangi tubuh Kibum sambil mencium untuk sekedar bermain-main ringan antar lidah. Namun sekarang, setidaknya Siwon ingin mencium penis Kibum yang sudah mulai terlihat lebih besar dari tangannya sendiri.

"Hyung, aku baru tahu memandang orang dari atas sini begitu merangsang. Wajahmu yang tersiksa itu betul-betul nyaman dilihat. Bahakan membuatku ingin segera bergerak dan mempraktekkan gaya-gaya yang sudah Yesung hyung berikan padaku," ucap Kibum. Ya, karena Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah tahu hubungan Boss-Sekretaris itu, maka dengan suka rela Yesung mengajarkan beberapa gaya seornag uke yang patut ia lakukan.

Yesung memberi saran itu pada Kibum agar nantinya Ryeowook bisa melakukan itu juga saat Kibum tengah berbincang dengan Ryeowook. Saran-saran itu merupakan kumpulan dari imajinasi liar para seme yang menginginkan uke nya bertindak sesuai kehendaknya.

"Bersiaplah menjemput kenikmatanmu sendiri, Wonnieh~" desah Kibum di telinga Siwon. Setelahnya ia langsung menaikkan pinggangnya dan menurunkannya. Ia lakukan dengan cepat namun teratur. Ritme tak kalah emmburu dengan deru nafas mereka berdua. Semuanya berpadu dalam simfoni nafsu bercinta suatu malam romantis setahun sekali.

"Happy valentine," ucapnya sambil masih menggerakkan pinggangnya naik dan turun. Siwon mendesis tiap kali bulir kantung kemih milik Kibum menabrak bulu-bulu halus diatas penis yang masuk sempurna dalam tubuh Kibum.

Setelah beberapa puluh hentakan, Kibum mengganti gerakan secara mendadak. Ia memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya sehingga lehernya berada di atas wajah Siwon. Penis Kibum yang mengeras bergesek dengan perut Siwon yang berpola kotak-kotak memberikan frksi kenikmatan tersendiri bagi keduanya. Sedangkan penisnya yang tertarik maju-mundur membuat Siwon merasa sedang melakukan onani sendiri.

Cukup lama Kibum bergonta-ganti gaya 'menarik-penis-seme-didalam-tubuh'nya. Siwon masih saja hanya terlentang seperti tak berdaya dan kelelahan sendiri akibat keliaran Kibum. Dia heran, sebenarnya Kibumnya itu ornag yang pemalu atau agresif?

Cukup lama permainan itu berlangsung. Sekitar 2 jam. Kibum sudah orgasme beberapa kali, tak jauh beda dengan Siwon. Hanya saja Siwon masih bertahan untuk mempertahankan ereksinya meskipun gerakan-gerakan sensual dari Kibum emmbuatnya sering kecolongan juga dalam konsentrasi menahan sperma.

Setelah keduanya merasa cukup, Kibuma khirnya menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur meski kepalanya ditaruh diatas lengan Siwon. Pria itu melirik kekasihnya yang ternyata sudah tertidur itu dengan pandangan lucu.

"Kau mengagumkan, Kibummie. Tak salah aku memilihmu. Tunggu hingga tanggal itu tiba. Aku akan segera melamarmu," ucap Siwon diakhiri dengan kecupan di kening Kibum. Tak menyadari sebenarnya...

"Apa maksudmu? Melamarku? Aish... Eomonim pasti akan heboh sendiri nanti," ucap Kibum dengan lirih. Ia belum tertidur. Hanya memejamkan mata akibat kelelahan "menggenjot" selama 2 jam penuh. Sungguh, malam itu takkan penah mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

*TBC

*Kotak Curhat Author

Yeeey~ akhirnya jadi. Percaya? Itu FF diatas saya 4000 words! Paling banyak diantara FF lain! Bilangnya sih edisi valentine, padahal mulai nulis aja beberapa hari setelah valentine u.u

Oia, aku sekarang udah lumayan lebih sering update ya? Hehehe, untung ada reviewer rajin macam Umu Humairo chan yang bikin saya seperti dikejar deadline. Kkkk~

Eum, disamping My Secretary ini masih ada FF yang aku project bakalan lanjut tapi belum sekarang. Ntar kalo MS ini udah hampir selesai. Selain FF yang mau lanjut itu (Henry Vacation in Jogja –ada yang pernah baca? Kkk) , ada juga FF yunjae judulnya Seoul Love Story. Untuk NC, jelas ada di SLS itu, tapi masih di chap agak akhir gitu..

Oke, sekian bacotan saya. Semoga terhibur ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 8

Author : Inchangel (kurniaaprinta)

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance

Rating : over all, M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

Sudah 3 bulan semenjak hari valentine itu. Siwon setelahnya cukup sering mengunjungi makam ayahnya. Hanya sekedar berbagi cerita ataupun memberi bunga. Kibum pun juga sudah tak terlalu sering melakukan hubungan intim dengan Siwon. Bukan karena mereka sudah merenggang hubungannya, melainkan mereka memng profesionalis dan menyadari posisi masing-masing mengingat jadwal yang sudah semakin padat. Namun setidaknya seminggu sekali atau dua kali mereka berhubungan badan. Disini dalam artian sampai melakukan penetrasi. Sedangkan kalau hanya bercumbu, mereka bisa melakukannya setiap hari.

Seperti saat ini.

Kibum masih menautkan bibirnya di bibir milik Siwon. Mereka melakukannya dalam diam dan tak ada yang bersuara. Disaat udara sudah menipis, mereka akan melepaskan tautan itu sebentar, lalu melanjutkan lagi sampai dirasa cukup panas.

"Wonnie. Kau sudah tak pernah memintaku untuk menikah lagi. Ada apa?" tanya Kibum setelah mereka menyelesaikan pembenahan kembali pakaian yang terlah kusut dan rancu itu.

"Wae? Kau mau aku lamar?" goda Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kibum. Meskipun sudah sering, tapi tetap saja Kibum masih gelagapan.

"O-oh, tidak. Bukan begitu," ia mengalihkan pandangan ke kiri, lalu sok-sok sibuk dengan mengambil dasinya yang memang terlempar ke sana. Dengan gerakan lambat namun tegas, Siwon menarik tangan yang secara tak langsung menarik indra visualnya kearah dirinya.

"Aku sudah mempunya _plan_. Dan kalau kau tak sabaran, bisa saja aku melakukan rencana itu saat ini juga. Memangnya kenapa kalau akusudah tak lagi memintamu menikah denganku? Apa perlakuanku berkurang padamu? Service ku tiap malam minggu kurang? Cumbuanku masih tak melampiaskan rindumu?" tanya Siwon sambil makin menempelkan tubuhnya makin dekat hingga terasa sekali aura keintiman keduanya.

"Justru itu. Kurasa kau terlalu memuaskanku, sampai-sampai aku ingin mengikatmu padaku sampai tak ada yang bisa mengambilmu lagi dariku," ucap Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Tak tahu keberanian darimana sampai ia berani mengatakan kata-kata vulgar seperti itu.

"Menikah hanyalah sebagai formalitas dihadapan orang tua dan relasi bahwa kita telah menjadi satu. Tapi diantara kita berdua, tak perlu menikah pun kau seharusnya tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku," ucap Siwon yang membuat Kibum tertawa malu bagai perawan yang digombali kekasihnya meskipun jelas-jelas Kibum bukan wanita apalagi masih perawan =='

Keduanya menyudahi pembicaraan itu. Suasana masih sepi. Seluruh karyawan tak ada yang berurusan dengan keduanya sejak tadi. Mereka masih ada yang mengganjal di bawah sana. Sekedar mencumbu tak masalah bukan? Ketika mereka sudah mulai menyentuh bibir masing-masing..

BRAKKK!

"ANDREW!"

Baik Kibum dan Siwon melepaskan tautan bibir, bukan tautan tubuh dan menoleh arah suara menyebalkan itu. Siapa dia?

"Steph?" ucap Siwon. Kibum melemparkan pandangan tak mengerti pada kekasih yang mulai melepaskan pelukan pada pinggangnya perlahan.

Seperti tak menghiraukan keeksisannya di ruangan itu, gadis yang terlihat berwajah ke-Eropa-an itu langsung menerjang tubuh Siwon yang dengan sangat dipaksa olehnya melepas pelukannya di Kibum.

"_What are you doing here?_" tanya Siwon setelah dengan sedikit dorongan pada gadis Eropa itu.

"_A vacation, holiday, to...,_" ia mendekatkan wajahnya di daun telinga Siwon, "_see you,_" dan ucapnya sedikit mendesah namun masih terdengar oleh Kibum yang jaraknya memang sangat tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Eum, Kibummie. Bisakah kau diluar dulu? Ada hal yang...," belum juga Siwon selesai dengan bicaranya, Kibum dengan langkah besar dan menghentak –karena ngambek—ia keluar ruangan itu. Tak lupa dengan kekuatan berlebih ia menutup pintu hingga white board yang tergantung dekat situ bergoyang. Tak lama kemudian terdengar erangan kesal seseorang dari luar sana yag diikuti hentakan yang lama-kelamaan menghilang menandakan orang itu menjauh.

"_Oh, come on, Steph. We have already talk about this,_" ucap Siwon membuka keheningan mereka berdua sambil melepaskan pelukan gadis Eropa itu.

"_But Ido love you. If I just need money, then I just stay with John. But, really, he can't do just like you do! He can't be romantic, He can't say sweet words, He is suck!" _wanita itu membentak.

"_But I do not love you and so am I a suck. And please leave me. You know that I leave you with shout and I can do it again, now_," ucap Siwon menyingkirkan gadis itu lalu mengambil blazernya.

"_You shout me? For what? You never not shout at me! Ever! You ALWAYS shout at me! You got an easy temper and I am the one as your target for your anger! Don't you know that I am the one who always got your morning ANGER?" _bentak gadis itu melampiaskan kekesalannya yang sudah memucak. Kekekasalan yang ternyata ia pendam selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini semenjak ia kenal dengan Siwon atau Andrew itu.

"_You KNOW that I have that sickness, why do you have to stay with me? Oh hohoho, I know. You were stand beside me even I have an easy temper to get my MONEY, right?"_ bentak Siwon pada gadis itu. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Bola mata kecoklatannya bergerak-gerak menahan luapan amarah yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Tak terasa setetes demi tetes cairan bening meluncur indah dari mata bulatnya menuju pipi tirusnya.

"_I love you, Andrew... That what make me stand beside you. Call me maschocist or pain lover or everything. But as long as I can stay with you, I can stand on it,"_ ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya ke lantai. Siwon yang sekarang sudah tak sekeras yang dulu. Semenjak mengenal Kibum, ia mulai paham artinya air mata, perih, sakit, dendam, dan cinta.

Siwon sangat paham dengan yang dirasakan Stephanie. Ia juga sangat mencintai Kibum hingga ia bisa bertahan begitu kuatnya. Ia tak peduli dengan pandangan dan gunjingan miring orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia tak peduli dengan keluarga besarnya yang menentang hubungan keduanya. Ia tak peduli dengan menurunnya saham hotelnya akibat gagal bekerja sama dengan beberapa pemegang saham akibat mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya dengan sekretarisnya yang sesama namja itu. Ia sangat paham.

Yang sangat ia tak paham adalah satu.

Sejak kapan _Morning Anger_-nya menghilang?

Setiap kali ia membuka mata, ia akan tersenyum. Bahkan akan tersenyum sangat lembut kalau ternyata ada Kibum di sampingnya. Tak ada kata umpatan yang keluar untuk kekasihnya itu, tak seperti saat bersama dengan Stephanie.

Saat bersama Stephanie dulu, ia akan sangat dingin pada gadis itu. Bukannya tak peka, Siwon hanya takut iakehilangan orang yang ia sayang, sehingga ia lebih memilih tak menyayangi siapapun. Salahkah ia?

"_Steph. I have already change. So I have no moring anger anymore, I have no cold expression anymore, I have no shout at my lover. Because I have already found my true love,"_ ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang dipigura di atas meja kerjanya yang menghadap kearah kursi kerjanya. Karena hanya melihat punggung pigura, Stephanie berjalan mendekati meja itu, dan mengambil pigura dengan binai perak sederhana. Saat ia memutarnya, ia sungguh kaget bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan pigura itu. Untung saja Siwon dengan sigap mengambil kembali pigura itu dari tangan Stephanie dan mengembalikan pigura itu di atas meja kerjanya.

Foto itu adalah foto Siwon dan Kibum saat sedang berada di pulau Jeju. Sebuah foto keakraban yang melebihi dari batas seorang saudara, teman, maupun sahabat. Tentu saja, karena mereka sepasang kekasih. Di foto itu, Kibum terlihat tengah memakan permen lolipopnya sambil siwon mencium pipinya. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia satu sama lain. Sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah Stephanie dapatkan meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun bersama dengan Siwon.

"_I love him. He is my everything. Eventhough I met him only for 3 month, I have already know that he is my true love. I hope you get it,_" ucap Siwon sambil memandang foto itu. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut. Sebuah senyum yang sekali lagi belum pernah Stephanie dapatkan.

"_So, you never love me?_" tanya Stephanie. Siwon menghela nafas, dan menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat akibat terlalu banyak kenyataan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"_I have tried to. But...,_" Siwon memberi jeda, "_I can't."_

Stephanie mulai menangis dalam diam. Tak ada suara, karena ia meredamnya sendiri. Namun air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya yang memerah itu tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar sakit hati.

"_When I just get here, I realized that I can't love girl. I am a gay. Since long time, but realized here. Because of him. That's why I can't love you even I tried to,"_ ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan yang sudah dingin lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Siwon mengucapkan itu dnegan pandangan dinginnya.

"_I got it. Haaah, I got it, Andrew. So it's useless for me crossing over the world to see you, haha,"_ candanya sambil emnahan air mata. Siwon tersenyum miris. Ia jadi membayangkan, bisa saja ia melakukan itu pada Kibum. Ia bisa saja mencari Kibum sampai keujung dunia kalau perlu. Tapi akan sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang kau cari itu ternyata mencintai orang lain padahal pengorbananmu sudah sebegitu besarnya.

"_It won't be useless. You have place to stay?_" tanya Siwon yang dihadiahi gelengan oleh Stephanie.

"_So stay here. I give you 3 night free. You can get all of the service here for free. Spa, salon, swim, food, garden, 1st class room, etc for free," _Stephanie mengangkat kepalanya tak percaya.

_ "Each day is paying for my gratitude for your pattient to stand beside me. One day, one year. Three day, three years. I hope it you will forgive me," _ucap Siwon.

Stephanie menggeleng.

_ "I have already get by your side for years. Nothing better than it. I have already forgive you, and I feel no right to get it. Sorry,_" ucapnya.

"_You have to approve it. Just say that this is for my gratitude for your kindness,"_ ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Stephanie.

Stephanie terlihat berpikir sebentar. Ia lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"_Okay, you got me on your plan. But later, you have to tell me about that little boy who has stole your heart,"_ ucap Stephanie sambil mendorong dada sebelah kiri Siwon menggunakan jarinya.

"_Hahaha, don't worry. I can't wait to. Let me show you the way to the reservation_," ucap Siwon sambil ber_gersture_ layaknya pelayan. Stephanie tertawa pelan.

"_Hahaha. Okay. You first,"_ jawab Stepahanie. Setelah mereka keluar dari ruang kantor Siwon, Stephanie berjalan dibelakang Siwon yang cukup semangat karena merasa bebannya sudah menghilang.

Dengan lirih, Stephanie berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "_You never laugh like that to me before, Andrew Choi._"

Dan tak disangka, dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang tengah memperhatikan gerak gerik keduanya.

**.oO | **My Secretary the series **| Oo.**

"Dongwoon ssi, tadi Direktur Choi bilang apa?" selidik Kibum di meja resepsionis. Saat ini meja resepsionis sedang dipegang oleh Dongwoon, seorang pria berwajah datar yang hampir saja dikeluarkan dari daftar resepsionis oleh Siwon karena ekspresinya yang kelewat lebih keras dari batu itu.

"Hanya memesan satu _Diamond Room_selama 3 hari berturut-turut," ucap Dongwoon dengan –seperti biasa—datar.

_Diamond Room_ merupakan tingkatan kamar yang tertinggi dengan fasilitas penuh. Jumlahnya terbatas, hanya ada 15 kamar dan terletak di 3 lantai teratas yang itu artinya satu lantai hanya tersedia 5 kamar. Padahal satu lantai biasanya ada sekitar 20 kamar kalau di kelas _Olivine Room, Quarst Room, _dan _Coal Room_. Bisa bayangkan saja seberapa luasnya kamar ini kan? Satu kamar bisa bernilai 5 kamar kelas _Quarst_ dan luasnya sektar 4 kali luas kamar hotel biasa. Bukan sebuah kamar yang bisa dengan mudah dan murah dijual semalam. Apalagi ini tiga malam!

"Wanita itu pasti ada apa-apa dengan Siwon. Dia sampai mengusirku dari ruangannya. Mengusirku, Dongwoon ssi! MENGUSIRKU!" bentak Kibum pada Dongwoon yang jelas-jelas memberikan ekspressi datar padanya.

"Hyung, jangan membentak Dongwoon ah. Dia bisa tuli nanti," ucap seseorang dibelakang Kibum.

"SEOBIE!" teriak Dongwoon sangat lebay. Dia –dengan sangat tak tahu diri—melompati meja resepsionis dan menabrak tubuh Kibum yang masih berada di depan meja resepsionis untuk menemui kekasih mungilnya.

"Aih aih, Dongwoon ah... Sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu _stoic_ saat sedang _shift_ jaga," ucap Yoseob pada kekasihnya yang jelas tubuhnya lebih besar meskipun ia yang lebih tua. Dengan kata lain, Yoseob bertubuh mungil, sedangkan Dongwoon yang lebih muda malah bertubuh lebih gagah darinya.

Dongwoon malah menaruh dagunya diatas puncak kepala Yoseob yang memang lebih pendek darinya itu dan mengeluarkan wajah seperti kucing miliknya (sumpah, Dongwoon oppa OOC banget ==') dan meng-krrrr dengan lucu. Tangannya membekap tubuh Yoseob hingga wajah namja mungil itu tenggelam di dada Dongwoon.

"Aku lebih baik mengeluarkan ekspresiku saat sedang bersamamu, hyung...," ucapnya manja. Tamu-tamu yang sedang hilir mudik disitu tertawa kecil melihat keakraban sepasang kekasih ini.

"Oh ayolah! Aku sedang bad mood dan kalian hanya memperparah keadaanku!" bentak Kibum.

Dongwoon menoleh perlahan –karena posisinya membelakangi Kibum-, lalu kembali bermanja-manjaan diatas kepala kekasih mungilnya itu.

"HAAAGHHH! Disini pun tak membantu sedikitpun!" teriak Kibum putus asa.

"Hyung! Kibum hyung!" panggil Dongwoon. Dengan wajah ditekuk, Kibum menoleh kearah sepasang kekasih yang masih bertautan badan itu.

"Tadi Direktur Choi juga memesan untuk pelayanan penuh pada gadis yang dibawanya untuk 3 hari kedepan!" terang Dongwoon. Kibum membalikkan wajahnya, dan kembali berjalan menghentak menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Untuk apa Direktur Choi memesan pelayanan penuh?" tanya Yoseob yang masih terbekap didada Dongwoon.

"_Molla_. Ayo jaga resepsionis lagi," ajak Dongwoon. Kali ini, ia berjanji akan terus tersenyum selama ada Yoseob, kekasihnya, disampingnya.

**.oO | **My Secretary the series **| Oo.**

"Tadi Direktur Choi kesini?" tanya Kibum pada Yesung yang tengah berdiri di dapur, mengamati kekasihnya, Ryeowook, yang sedang memasak.

"Eum. Dia membawa gadis ke-Eropa-an," jawab Yesung. Kibum langsung makin merengut.

"Kurasa dia mantannya Direktur Choi," tebak Yesung. Kibum makin menekuk wajahnya. Tangannya makin erat membekap dadanya.

"Dan mereka terlihat akrab," tambah Yesung. Kibum yang sudah tak mau mendengar tambahan apa-apa dari_ hyung _nya yang aneh itu, langsung beringsut pergi.

"Ah, Kibummie. Tadi Direktur Choi mencarimu. Katanya kau tidak berada di mejamu saat ia membutuhkanmu, jadi ia mencari kemana-mana," ucap Yesung agak membentak. Kibum hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya menandakan ia tahu akan hal itu.

Dengan segera ia memasuki lift menuju lantai teratas, tempat ia bekerja disamping ruang milik Siwon.

Dia melihatnya! Dia lihat gadis yang bersama Siwon tadi! Yang dengan sangat tak sopan masuk kedalam ruangan dan menggangu acara romantis SiBum!

Gadis itu tengah mengutakatik _cellphone_-nya. Sedikit tak menyadari keberadaannya. Kibum dengan santai memencet tombol ke lantai teratas dan kaget melihat tombol lantai yang berada satu lantai dibawah lantai tujuannya telah dipencet. Itu artinya gadis itu mau ke kamarnya. Itu teorinya.

"_Oh, you are Kim Kibum!_" ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba. Entah ada panggilan apa, Kibum malah tersenyum ramah.

'Oh, ayolah Kibum! Dia baru saja mau merebut kekasihmu! Masak kau malah tersenyum ramah padanya?' ucap Kibum dalam hati. Ia kembali membalikkan badan menghadap pintu lift. Gadis itu membalikkan badan dan memandang taman yang terlihat karena lift itu transparan.

"_You are so lucky. Got Andrew's love,_" ucap gadis itu tanpa melihat Kibum. Posisi mereka saling berlawanan. Tak ada yang menyangka mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

_"Andrew? You mean, Siwon?_"

"_Hmm. Now he is so gentle. Not like the previous if him. I'm envy of you."_

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Ia menang.

_"He smile now. He laugh. He do it with honest. Thank's for change him._"

"_I did nothing. He did it by his self."_

_ "No. I know you do nothing, but you are the one who change him. Because you are Kim Kibum, and not Stephanie McDoyle."_

_ "Well. If you say that, thank's. But will you let Siwon go with me?"_

_ "Ofcourse,"_ Stephanie memutar tubuhnya dan memutar juga tubuh Kibum. Kibum baru menyadari bahwa tinggi Stephanie sama seperti dirinya, sekitar 170an cm.

"_I have told him to invite me to his wedding. See? 'INVITE'! I-N-V-I-T-E. It means that not me who will accompanied him for his life time."_

Wajah Kibum memerah. Ia sadar bahwa Stephanie pun tahu soal rencana pernikahan yang bahkan belum Siwon bicarakan dengan dirinya.

"_Thank's for letting him for me,_" ucap Kibum dan sampailah mereka di lantai tempat kamar pesanannya berada.

"_Sure. And... I give you an advice,_" Stephanie mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kibum.

"_Bite his lowest penis that close to the testis. He will be more turn on. Bye~,"_ ucap Stephanie membuat wajah Kibum makin memerah

"_Oh, one more! When you do a blow job,moaning in low voice but long time. Your throat will vibrate and it give Andrew's penis get more vibration. He like it. Okey?"_ ucapnya di pintu lift dan dengan sangat tak bertanggung jawab, ia pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih melongo dengan wajah merah.

Oke, itu berarti Stephanie pernah melakukannya dengan Siwon. Tapi toh itu masa lalu. Setidaknya ia kini punya metode lain dalam memanjakan Siwon meskipun wajahnya memerah selama perjalanan menuju ruangannya.

** "**_**Bite his lowest penis that close to the testis. He will be more turn on. Bye~,"**_

** "**_**Oh, one more! When you do a blow job,moaning in low voice but long time. Your throat will vibrate and it give Andrew's penis get more vibration. He like it. Okey?"**_

Kibum menutup wajahnya. Ia membayangkan penis besar Siwon yang sudah tegak dan bagian yang tadi Stephanie sebutkan. Ia membayangkan itu karena, _well_, ia sudah pernah melihat bagian itu sekali. Dan itupun hanya sekedar menjilat karena seingatnya ia hanya menggigit batang penis Siwon dan juga bagian kepalanya. Lalu mengerang saat _blowjob_. Well, dia sepertinya lumayan pernah melakukannya juga. Kalau dia mengingat tiap kali melakukan _blowjob..._

Bahkan membahas hal seperti itu didalam pikirannya saja sudah membuat wajah Kibum sangat merah menahan malu. Semenjak ia kenal Siwon memang pikirannya sering menjadi kearah sana. Lamunannya buyar saat teleponnya berdering. Dari lampu yang berkedip, berasal dari ruangan Siwon.

"Selamat siang?" ucap Kibum hati-hati. Menahan rasa ingin teriaknya meledak saat di telepon.

"Bummie. Kamar. Sekarang." Cklek.

Sumpah demi apapun yang pernah merangkak di bumi ini, itu adalah telepon dari Siwon yang terpendek, tersingkat, dan paling tidak dipahami maksudnya oleh Kibum!

Namun mengingat ia sudah menghilang lama, ia mengangkat pantatnya dan masuk kedalam ruangan luas, ruangan kerja milik bosnya yang juga kekasihnya itu.

Kibum merasakan sebuah aura yang tak menyenangkan dari dalam sana.

Saat ia membuka pintu...

"Bummie," sebuah suara keluar dari belakangnya. Dengan sangat terkejut ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri dengan sangat mengerikan.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Siwon menyelidik. Ia berjalan kedepan sehingga kIbum mau tak mau berjalan mundur.

"D-dari resepsionis? Dari dapur? Dari ruanganku?" ucap Kibum hampir kehilangan suara karena ketakutan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"M-mencarimu..?" itulah kata terakhir Kibum saat ia berjalan mundur karena saat ini ia sudah menabrak bagian kasur. 'Mati aku' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku,"

EH?

"Maafkan aku Kibummie. Maafkan aku yang tak menghiraukanmu. Maafkan aku yang tadi mengusirmu. Maafkan aku yang tak jujur dihadapanmu. Maafkan ak.. mbpph?" Siwon tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sudah dibekap oleh bibir Kibum.

Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Kibum melumat bibir atas Siwon, dan Siwon melumat bibir bawah Kibum. Begitu terus sehingga satu sama lain masih bisa mengambil nafas.

"_Talk less, do more_," ucap Kibum saat lumatan itu berhenti sebentar. Dan mereka memulai kembali apa yang sudah tak mereka lakukan beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Seks.

Hubungan intim di sore hari saat matahari terbenam. Sebuah jam berbunyi menjadi musik dan tempo irama tiap gerakan mereka.

Keduanya saling membuka pakaian satu sama lain. Masih saling menautkan lidah, hingga akhirnya mereka telanjang bulat. Tak ada satupun pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Mereka baru berciuman selama 2 menit dan penis Kibums udah tegak total? Ada yang tak beres disini, dan Siwon menyadarinya.

"Kau sudah terangsang? Cepat sekali?" tanya Siwon saat mereka berhenti menautkan lidah sementara waktu. Tangannya masih di pinggang dan tengkuk Kibum.

"T-tadi aku diberi tips oleh Stephanie, dan aku... membayangkannya," ucap Kibum jujur dnegan wajah sangat merah. Ia menunsukkan dengan harapan Siwon tak melihatnya. Sayang, Siwon malah mengangkat dagunya hingga terpampanglah wajah merah Kibum. Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Tips apa sampai kau memerah dan terangsang seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil megelus pipi berisi Kibum.

"Katanya... Aku disuruh menggigit batang penismu yang dekat dengan testis agar kau lebih _turn on_. Juga katanya aku disuruh mengerang/mendesah saat melakukan _blowjob_ untukmu. Dia bilang... Kau menyukainya," ucap Kibum sambil menunduk menutupi malunya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang hingga kalau tak ada rusuk, otot dan kulit yang menutupi pasti akan kabur begitu saja.

Siwon mau tak mau juga memerah. Bagaimana bisa Stephanie memberikan tips seperti itu benar-benar diluar nalarnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak menyangka 'hal-hal' diatas tadi dapat merangsangnya lebih.

"B-baiklah," ucap Siwon gagap. Ia jadi tak terlalu berniat untuk _bermain_ dengan Kibum karena canggung.

Keduanya saling terdiam dalam ketelanjangan. Tak ada yang melepaskan pelukan, namun tak ada juga yang mereka lakukan. Keduanya malah jadi canggung karena hal tadi.

"L-lebih baik a-aku kembali ke meja kerja. A-ada beberapa dokumen y-yang belum aaku.. aku.. aku selesaikan," ucap Kibum memecah keheningan keduanya. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan Siwon, namun lengan besar dan berotot Siwon menahan badan Kibum agar tak terlepas dan menjauh dari dirinya. Bahkan ia menarik Kibum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kibum.

"_Give me that. Do that advice. May be it's true that makes me more turn on," _ ucap Siwon di telinga Kibum sambil melumat dan menjilat daun telinganya.

"_I-I'll do_," jawab Kibum sambil menahan desahannya.

Dengan saling menautkan lidah dan membagi satu sama lain perasaa melalui bibibirnya, Siwon menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya dan mengarahkan kedua tubuh mereka keatas kasur. Untuk awal ini, Siwon memimpin permainan. Ia melumat bibir Kibum seperti sudah kerasukan. Sangat bernafsu dan tak mau berhenti. Badannya naik turun sambil menggigit dan melumat bibir Kibum. Keduanya mengerang dalam lumatan itu. Aliran _saliva_ pun tumpah ruang di mulut Kibum. Dengan paksa, Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan terciptalah benang saliva yang tak terlalu panjang. Lidah Kibum masih menari-nari mencari kembali lidah Siwon yang sepertinya tak mau diajak lagi bermain.

"_Gimme that. Do it_," ucap Siwon di telinga Kibum hingga wajahnya memanas.

Dengan pasrah, Siwon merebahkan posisi duduknya hingga ia kini setengah duduk. Kepalanya bersender di kepala kasur dan ditumpu oleh bantal. Kejantanannya belum terlalu menegang, namun sudah tegak. Tapi Kibum tahu itu belum yang maksimal.

Kibum memposisikan dirinya diatas dada Siwon sehingga namja itu bisa melihat sebuah lubang yang pink merekah itu seperti menggodanya. Berkedut-kedut meminta perhatian.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kibum mendekatkan kepalanya dan menjilat ujung lubang penis Siwon yang masih kering. Lidahnya ia tusuk-tusukkan kedalam lubang penis itu membuat empunya menggelinjang. Ia sampai lupa bahwa dihadapannya ada sebuah lubang yang meminta perhatian lebih darinya. Badan Siwon yang terbalik, membuat dadanya menggesek perut Siwon. Kedua kaki Siwon menekuk hingga ia bertumpu pada telapak kakinya. Pahanya menutupi pandangan Kibum agar hanya terpusat pada penisnya saja.

Tangan Kibum melingkar di kedua paha Siwon. Mengelus pelan sambil membuka kedua paha itu agar pergerakan namja manis itu bisa lebih leluasa. Ia mencium penis itu yang sudah lebih besar dari sebelumnya itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ia putar kepalanya hingga menemukan testis yang menggantung pasrah dibawah sana. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia mengangkat dan memijat pelan testis itu sambil mulai diemut dan digigit olehnya.

"Enghh... aammh.. Euh... Ahhh..," desah Siwon tak jelas.

Ia mencoba tips pertama ari Stephanie. Emutannya mulai merambat keatas dan sampai di bagian perpotongan antara batang penis dan buah testisnya. Cukup lama ia bertahan di situ. Dengan bergantian, ia memutar kepalanya mengelilingi bagian itu dari kanan ke kiri, lalu pindah dari kiri ke kanan. Benar saja. Siwon menggelinjang makin keras dan erangannya seperti tak tertahankan lagi.

"Ouh.. AHH.. Emmh.. Yah.. Uooh.. Eummh... Oh yaa.. ahh," begitu seterusnya. Kibum semakin semangat mendengarnya.

Ia memasukkan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Tak bisa masuk seutuhnya. Perlahan, namun pasti.

"Eungmh.. Ppmmh.. Mmhh... cpkmhh," begitulah kira-kira suara yang Kibum buat. Erangan dari Siwon masih ada, namun tak sekeras tadi.

Tiba-tiba, Kibum merasakan sesuatu yang basah memasuki lubang belakangnya. Yup, lidah Siwon.

Erangan Siwon semakin keras ketika Kibum merasakan lidah Siwon menggelitiknya dari dalam. Terkadang ia malah menggigit penis Siwon yang masih berada didalam kulumannya. Setelah lumayan lama dalam posisi 69 itu, Siwon berinisiatif untuk memulai penetrasinya.

"Tak ada pemanasan tak apa kan?" tanya Siwon meyakinkan. Kibum tersenyum manis.

"_I'll ride you_," ucap Kibum setelah mengecup bibir Siwon pelan. Selanjutnya terdengar desahan yang makin lama makin erotis.

Tubuh Kibum naik turun mengjar ritme nafas mereka yang terus meningkat. Degup jantung tak kalah ingin menjadi yang pertama dalam adu kecepatan. Keduanya saling menabrakkan diri satu sama lain. Saat Kibum menjatuhkan pantatnya, Siwon menaikkan pinggangnya. Mereka menemukan ritme yang pas sehingga nafas mereka bersatu padu memberikan lantunan kenikmatan yang teratur.

Belum sampai klimaks, namun hampir, Siwon membalikkan keadaan. Ia menjadi diatas Kibum. Dan dalam beberapa kali hentakan, ia klimaks dan selanjutnya ambruk.

Kibum ngos-ngosan. Mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Siwon menetralkan degup jantungnya. Ia menecup dahi Kibum.

"Steph benar. Itu sangat merangsang. Carilah titik sensitifku yang lain, dan aku akan menemukan milikmu juga," ucapnya sambil memeluk erat Kibum.

Diluar sana, terlihat seseorang yang berdiri disamping pintu. Menahan tangis, namun terus tersenyum. Ternyata, Kibum dan Siwon lupa menutup pintu sehingga orang ini melihat persetubuhan mereka.

"_You found your love, Andrew. Hold him tight, and don't let him go like you do to me,_" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Saat itu juga, Ia berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Stephanie...

*TBC

*Kotak Curhat Author*

#pheww *ngelap kringet* yaampun. Sumpah. Aku makin nggak punya malu aja nulis sevulgar itu. Tapi siapa cobak yang mau baca kalo bukan kalian, reader yadong? Hahahaha *ketawa nista*

Maaf agak lama yang kali ini soalnya aku habis Kuliah Lapangan. Laptop dibawa, tapi ngak bisa nyentuh gara-gara kecapean dan ga punya waktu. Hahaha

Hmm, ini episode yang nggak kepikiran sebelumnya. Awalnya aku mau bikin ending disini. Tapi nggak seru kalo cuman segini. Yah.. aku bikin agak panjang lagi deh. Pengennya ending chap berapa? Jangan ampe belas-belasan yang mepet 20an ya ==;

Oia, ada yang mau couple-nya dimasukin kedalam cerita? Udah ada YeWook ama DongSeob. Kalo eunhae, JELAS ada tapi rahasia soalnya itu... kekekeke, rahasia :3

Nggak maksa rivew, cuman kalo ada saran, tolong diomongin yaa.. ada kritik juga.. misalnya laurnya terlalu lambat, terlalu cepet, cerita muter-muter. Kalo soal typos, jangan ditulis deh. Aku sendiri juga sadar banyak typos. Toh kalian nggak keganggu kan? Pokoknya sampein uneg2 kalian yaa~


	9. Chapter 9

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 9

Author : Inchangel (kurniaaprinta)

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Genre : Yaoi, romance,

Rating : over all, M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

Kembali dengan saya mengambil alih seluruh penceritaan tentang hubunganku dengan sekretaris cantikku, Kim Kibum. Nama namja? Tentu saja. Dia namja. Aish, tak perlu jengah dengan kami. Aku tahu kalian sudah mengikuti kisah antara aku dan Kibum semenjak aku balik dari London sampai ada Steph kan? Wah, entah bagaimana ceritanya semakin lama Kibum berhubungan badan denganku dia semakin pandai saja memuaskanku! Dan dia sangat tahu kapan dia harus menjadi penurut, nakal, dan liar. Itu yang membuatku semakin sayang padanya.

Jangan _judge_ aku dengan tuduhan _pervert_. Oh ayolah, kamis sama-sama namja dewasa yang yakin akan kebutuhan keduniawian kami sendiri-sendiri. Terkadang aku yang harus melayani Kibum yang tiba-tiba sedang bernafsu, atau aku yang tiba-tiba merasa panas sendiri. Yah, yang namanya godaan kapanpun bisa datang kan?

Kalian tahu kan kalau didalam Hotel masih terdapat beberapa toko yang membuka usahanya didalam hotel? Kemudahan bagi penginap, pemasukan bagi kami, dan pasar yang empuk bagi mereka. Beberapa dari investor juga mempertimbangkan seberapa banyak dan punya-nama-nya usaha-usaha yang bekerja sama dengan kami. Kebanyakan adalah investor baru dengan modal awalnya yang jelas tak banyak.

Beberapa dari investor adalah anak muda dengan penghasilan yang sudah lumayan. Entah apakah mereka seorang wirausahawan atau direktur sebuah perusahan. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpenampilan tak jauh beda denganku. Rambut sedikit berantakan, namun berkemeja meskipun tak terlalu rapi. Celana panjang dengan bekas setrikaan yang terlihat jelas di sisi kiri dan kanan. Tak lupa dengan bagian pantat kanan yang tebal, menunjukkan siapa bos-nya dalam urusan dompet. Entah isinya uang atau kertas-kertas kuitansi. Hahahaha.

Akan kuceritakan salah satu dari investor itu yang merupakan sahabat terbaikku. Namanya adalah Lee Donghae. Ia termasuk investor muda, namun sudah bergabung dengan hotel kami sejak sebelum aku menjadi direktur utama disini, dengan kata lain semenjak ayahku masih menjabat jabatan yang kudapatkan saat ini.

Usianya beberapa tahun diatasku. Karena keakraban kami, kami memanggil satu sama lain seakan-akan kawan lama. Padahal sebenarnya ada kejadian tak mengenakkan dengan Lee Donghae, investor sekaligus pemilik dari restoran sushi " East Sea ".

**.oO | **My Secretary the series **| Oo.**

Pagi itu, seperti biasa. Bukan, bukan. Aku masih serius dengan pekerjaanku yaitu memeriksa dokumen dan juga menandatangani berkas-berkas yang sudah disiapkan oleh sekretarisku dan asistennya. Aku sadar ia butuh adanya asisten mengingat tugasnya Kibum sangat berat. Sangat. Berat.

Kibum dan asistennya, Lee Hyukjae, yang baru aku rekrut sekitar beberapa minggu lalu lumayan dekat satu sama lain. Aku tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Toh, kulihat Lee Hyukjae ini memiliki wajah yang cantik juga. Maksudku Kibum selalu yang tercantik, tapi si Hyukjae ini memiliki kecantikan tersendiri. Bukan berarti aku tertarik padanya. Oh ayolah. Aku malah akan dibilang buta kalau tak mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae tak cantik (meskipun cinta itu buta). Ah, sudahlah. Kalian pasti paham kan maksudku?

Aku kembali pada dokumenku. Tak lama kemudian aku mulai mendeteksi ada yang tak beres. Kupanggil salah satu dari keduanya untuk menghadapku. Lebih baik Kibum saja.

"Bummie, ke ruanganku," ucapku di telepon. Kulihat dari dalam keduanya seperti ber-high five. Entah untuk apa. Beberapa detik kemudian Kibum sudah duduk didepanku.

"Ada apa kau tadi dengan Hyukjae sepertinya membahas seru sekali?" tanyaku setelah Kibum menanyakan maksudku memanggilnya.

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Hyukkie?"

"Hyukkie?"

"_Ne_, Hyukkie. Toh dia asistenku, wajar kan kalau kami akrab dan memiliki panggilan masing-masing?"

"Lali, dia memanggilmu?"

"Bummie!" ujarnya bangga. Aku sweatdrop.

"Haaah, itu sih sama saja seperti aku memanggilmu. Masak asistenmu dan pacarmu panggilannya ke kamu sama sih? Cari nama panggilan lain,"

"Aih, ini pembicaraan nggak penting! Udah lah, aku balik aja. Wonnie nggak jelas," protesnya lalu mulai beranjak. Reflek aku menahannya. Dan ia menurut, lalu duduk kembali.

"Jadi, eum... Kau ingat dengan Lee Donghae pemilik dari restoran Sushi di lantai dasar dekat spa?" Kibum mengangguk.

Well, bagaimana Kibum tak ingat? Kibum adalah pegawai lama di hotel itu. Sudah lebih dari 4 tahun ia bekerja disitu. Ia sudah hampir hapal seluruh pengusaha-pengusaha yang menanamkan modalnya disitu. Belum lagi posisinya sebagai sekretaris dari direktur lama dan direktur baru membuatnya makin dipercaya oleh direktur barunya karena pengalaman yang mencukupi saat bersama dengan direktur lama.

Lee Donghae adalah seorang pengusaha restoran sushi yang letak usahanya bersebelahan dengan tempat spa. Tujuannya tak lain agar mereka bisa memberi keuntungan satu sama lain. Karena ornag tua Donghae adalah sahabat karib ayah Siwon yang saat itu adalah Direktur utama, jelas saja ia diperbolehkan mendapat tempat strategis. Meskipun memang karena kualitas restauran itu bagus, Donghae tak begitu saja mencari keuntungan. Ia tak membuka cabang lain. Ia tetap setia pada usaha di dalam hotel itu. Itung-itung pengawasannya mudah katanya.

"Tentu, tentu aku ingat. Ada apa"

"Jadwalkan pertemuan dengannya. Masa penyewaan tempatnya sudah hampir habis. Tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Sebelumnya tawarkan untuk perpanjangan atau tidak terlebih dahulu," ucapku yang dibalas anggukan Kibum.

"Baik saya mengerti. Pertemuannya mau dimana? Hyukkie boleh ikut?" tanya Kibum antusias.

"Dengar, aku memperbolehkanmu memiliki asisten agar saat kau sedang bersamakau tugas sebagai sekretaris tak kosong begitu saja."

"Berarti Hyukkie nggak boleh ikut?" aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah, akan kusiapkan pertemuan untuk tiga orang,"

"Bukan, empat orang. Donghae akan membawa tunangannya juga," ucapku. Dan seketika itu juga Kibum terbelalak kaget. Oh apakah dia tak rela kalau si Donghae itu memiliki tunangan sampai sebegitu kagetnya?

"T-tunangan? Aaa,.. baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucapnya lalu keluar dari ruangan. Mataku masih tak lepas dari sosoknya yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh. Kemudian saat sudah mencapai tempat duduknya, ia menghampiri Hyukjae yang mejanya berhadap-hadapan dengan miliknya. Lalu terlihat keduanya menautkan lengan, lalu si Hyukjae terlihat menundukkan kepala. Bummie mengelus-elus pundak Hyukjae, sambil tersenyum. Ada apa ini?

**.oO | **My Secretary the series **| Oo.**

Sebuah restoran bergaya klasik dengan sentuhan modern telah kami masuki sedari tadi. Aku dan Kibummie. Aku yang memang ada urusan di kamar mandi membiarkan Kibum masuk kedalam restoran dan mengurus Donghae sebentar. Kulihat Donghae memang sudah bersiap duduk dengan manis di tempat yang aku pesan.

Saat aku ke kamar mandi, aku mendengar suara aneh dari bilik sebelah.

"Hhhyungghh,.. ah.. move.. ahhh.. akhh!"

"Seb-ben-.. tar.. ah... eumh, eumh, hem, mmmh,... ooh, kau sangat... ooh..,"

"Aaaaa... eumpph.. empmh. Cpk.. mpuah~"

Aku sampai sweatdrop mendengarnya. Bukannya bekerja malah _making love_. Tapi, hehehe. Aku dan Kibummie juga begitu sih. Tapi mereka pintar juga memakai ruangan sempit begini. Suasananya lebih enak. Jadi unik dan pasti sensasinya juga beda. Kapan-kapan aku coba deh.

Saat aku akan masuk kedalam bilik kamar mandi, aku melihat sebuah tas kecil yang mencurigakan. Kulongok kanan kiri, tak ada orang lain selain dua sejoli yang masih asik didalam kamar mandi. Pasti ini milik salah satu dari mereka. Waktu kubuka tasnya...

ASTAGA!

FOTONYA HENRY! *Author langsung ngerebut* *author digiles reader krn memasukkan karakter lain* *author nyengir :B*

Salah, maksudku, FOTONYA YESUNG HYUNG bersama ... Ddangkoma? =='

Baik, kalau begitu ini tasnya Ye.. eh? Apa ini?

ASTAGA? *R: thor, lu musti kita giles berapa kali biar isi ff tuh ga cuman satu kata ga penting gitu? | A: kasih gue foto naked nya Henry dulu!| *author dilempar ke jurang**

I-ini... Sex toys! (Sibum shipper udah senyam senyum mesti :P)

Kubuka tas itu, dan mataku hampir keluar gara-gara melihat isinya. Penuh dengan alat-alat pemuas nafsu baik untuk pria maupun wanita. Aku meskipun se_pervert_ apapun itu secara tidak sadar jadi malu melihat semua lat-alat itu. Tambah lagi saat aku membayangkan Kibum menggunakan satu , dua, tiga... semua alat itu di tubuhnya. Aih, mulai deh =='

Oke, tas ini aku bawa saja. Toh nggak ada yang peduli ini memang tasku atau bukan?

Ah, aku jadi tidak berniat buang air kecil. Lebih baik aku kembali meja makan, lalu menyelesaikan pertemuan ini dengan cepat, lalu aku mempraktekkan alat-alat ini pada tubuh _yummy_ Kibum. Aih~ Jadi terangsang sendiri kan...

**.oO | **My Secretary the series **| Oo.**

Aku menjinjing tas berwarna hitam pekat dengan aksen bordir bertuliskan salah satu merk perlengkapan olahraga yang sudah mendunia. Tiap kali tas itu bersentuhan atau bergesekan dengan kakiku, rasanya aku sudah geli dan terangsang sendiri karena aku yang satu-satunya mengetahui apa isi dari tas ini.

DEG.

Saat itu juga, rasanya ingin aku lemparkan isi tas ini kepada namja yang duduk disamping Kibum! Tapi kalau aku lempar, dia malah seperti diberi petunjuk oleh Tuhan untuk ngeyadongin Kibum dengan alat-alat ini. ANDWAEEE!

Pria itu dengan sangat kurang ajarnya mengelus-elus rambut Kibum yang halusnya melebihi kain sutera kualitas Paris! Matanya benar-benar menunjukkan sorot yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan tatapan Kibum sendiri pada pria itu.

Kibum pun (dimataku) tak kalah intim dengan pria itu! Ia menggenggam kedua tangan pria itu dan tersenyum manis sekali.

Brengsek!

"Kibummie," panggilku sedikit _horror._ Semoga ia sadar kalau aku sedikit cemburu dengan sikapnya.

"Ah, Choi Siwon sajangnim! Donghae ya, ini adalah Choi Siwon, Direktur baru menggantikan Direktur Choi," ucap Kibum pada pria itu. WHAT? 'Donghae ya'?

"Maaf, Lee Donghae ssi. Saya ada urusan dengan sekretaris 'saya'," ucapku sedatar mungkin untuk menahan amarahku. Oh ayolah, akyu benar-benar cemburu dengan kedekatan kedua orang ini.

"S-siwonnie, kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum yang masih aku geret kearah kamar mandi. Tanpa perlu aku jawab, langsung kumasukkan dirinya kedalam bilik sebelahnya tempat Yesung hyung dan Wookie sedang memadu kasih.

Begitu selesai menggantung tas yang berisi barang-barang laknat itu, bibirku langsung menerkam bibik Kibum. Sangat kuat dan mendominasi. Tak kubiarkan ia menghirup udara sedikitpun agar ia tahu seberapa sakitnya dadaku saat melihatnya begitu akrab dengan pria lain. Sakitnya benar-benar seperti kau tak bisa bernafas untuk lama waktu tak terhitung.

"Emh... umpphh! Mpphhhh!" erangan Kibum lama-lama berubah menjadi teriakan kesesakan. Apakah ia terllau tercekat hingga ia lupa bahwa ia masih memiliki hidung?

Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih kekasihku. Aku melepaskan lumatan itu dan kulihat ia benar-benar berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan terengah-engah sangat kuat dan berat.

"Kau tidak bernafas?" tanyaku konyol. Dia mendelik kearahku dan saat ingin menyemprotku dengan kata-kata umpatan 'bodoh'nya untuk kesekian kalinya pada diriku yang tampan ini, aku membalikkan badanku dan mencari sesuatu didalam tas itu.

"... sangat bodoh tuan Choi Siwon! Bla bla bla bla~" dan selanjutnya aku sudah tak mendengar lagi. Kurang ajar, biarin. Toh aku seme kan? Lebih tua kan? Sedikit bermain tak apa lah~

Begitu aku membalik badan setelah menemukan barang yang kuinginkan, Kibum langsung menutup mulutnya dan matanya juga mendelik kaget.

"UNTUK APA TALI ITU?" teriaknya histeris. Dan dengan cepat aku menggenggam tangannya sambil mendekatkan wajahku di leher dan telinganya.

"Aku akan cepat. Janji," desahku di telinganya. Kurasakan ia bergidik ngeri setelahnya, tapi peduli setan. Toh di bilik sebelah juga tak terlihat malu-malu dengan suara mereka yang sangat memalukan.

"Kau dengar dari bilik sebelah?" ucapku di lehernya dengan sedikit mendesah. Masih kulayangkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sepanjang leher jenjang nya, dan ia menengok kearah dinding pembatas. Wajahnya langsung terlihat blank karena ia memang tak tahu menahu atau tepatnya ragu untuk menebak apa yang terjadi di sebelah sana.

"Disanah.. Ada Yesung hyungh.. Dan Wookieh.. Aku ingin melakukan lagi, tapi cepat. Itu hukuman dariku," ucapku. Ia tak terima, buktinya langsung menarik dirinya.

"Hukuman atas dasar apa?"

"Kau bermesraan dengan Donghae," ujarku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Ia malah tertawa.

Aku merasa dijatuhkan sekali! Bayangkan saja saat kau sedang merajuk pada kekasihmu, ia malah menertawakanmu! 

"Dengar, aku dan Hae hanyalah partner biasa. Kau ingat dulu aku bilang kalau dia memiliki tunangan? Dan saat ini, ia sedang sangat _down_ akibat tunangannya pergi menikah dengan pria lain. Aku sebagai teman lamanya tak mungkin hanya berkata, 'semangatlah! Masih ada banyak ikan di laut!' ya kan?" ucpanya sambil menangkupkan wajahnya dekat dengan wajahku.

"M-memang iya sih," ucapku. Tapi, aku masih tak terima! Tak bisa harga diriku hancur begitu saja dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Dan lagi!" ucapnya sebelum aku melanjutkan kegiatan pembukaan _rape_.

"Dan lagi... Aku sudah berjanji pada Hyuk untuk mempertemukan ia dengan Donghae. Bukankah mereka terlihat cocok saat bersama?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang berbulumata pendek namun imut itu.

Ugh! Sudah kuduga. Sebesar apapun niatku, pasti selalu ada celah baginya untuk menghentikanku.

"Sekarang kau semakin ahli untuk menenangkanku ya? Tapi lihat saja _nanti_," ucapku dengan sedikit mendesah di telinganya.

"Begini saja. Aku akan menaruh tas ini di mobil, kau urus Donghae sekaligus dokumen-dokumen yang ia butuhkan. Kurasa kalau Hyukjae menjadi kekasih dari Donghae, keintiman dari mereka berdua bisa berkurang, lalu Hyukkie akan ditarik bekerja di tempat Donghae, lalu ruangan lantai atas menjadi milikku dan Kibum lagi, lalu setiap siang dan sore dan pagi dan malam aku bisa... ahahaha, ide bagus Siwonnie~~

"Tas itu? Tas apa itu?" tanya nya penasaran.

Aku tersenyum ramah. Yah, sedikit bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengan snow white ku tak apa lah. Lagian suara berisik dari bilik sebelah sudah menghilang. Itu artinya Yesung hyung dan Wookie sudah keluar dari bilik itu. Oh, aku bisa membayangkan Wookie yang kesusahan duduk sedang dipapah oleh Yesung. Hahahha.

"Aku percaya padamu Kibummie. Jangan kau salah gunakan kepercayaanku," ucapku sambil mengecup keningnya. Posesif menguasaiku.

"Ne. Kalau Hyukkie dan Hae bisa menjadi kekasih, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku terkesiap dengan perkataannya. Sejak kapan ia pintar menebar janji seperti itu? Oh iya, semenjak bersamaku.

"_Jinja? _Satu permintan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne. _Satu permintaan. Tapi pastikan Hae dan Hyukkie benar-benar menjadi kekasih. Kalau ada pemaksaan dari satu pihak, maka tak ada janji yang tertepati," ucpanya seperti tahu arah pikiranku yang akan mengancam Donghae untuk menjadi kekasih Hyukjae.

"Tapi, bukannya Hae itu _straight_?" tanyaku. Yah, bagaimanapun aku tak bisa menjodohkan seorang pria _straight_ dengan pria _yaoi_ kan?

"Loh, tunangan Hae kan _namja_?"

**EH?**

**.oO | **My Secretary the series **| Oo.**

Siang itu, aku berusaha berbicara dengan Hyukjae terlebih dahulu. Saat kutanya soal Donghae, dia hanya tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"D-dia sebenarnya...," ucapnya menggantung. Sungguh sikapnya seperti seornag perawan yang akan ditanyai mau atau tidak bercinta dengan kekasihnya padahal mereka berdua sudah _horny_ .

"Hyukjae, kau sudah mengatakan kalimat itu sebanyak 8 kali. Lanjutkanlah," aku terlalu lelah untuk membentaknya ataupun memarahinya. Pokoknya perjodohan ini harus berhasil! Aku tak mau Kibum didekati Donghae lagi.

"N-ne. Hae sebenarnya adalah orang yang kusuka saat masih SMA hingga kuliah. Sayang setelah kuliah, kami berbeda jalur. Dia ke Amerika melanjutkan studi, sedangkan aku masih disini. Suatu ketika, aku mengetahui ia bertunangan, dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menyukainya," jelasnya.

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak, kan?" tanyaku langsung. Ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Keringat dingin sebesar bulir biji pisang menetes (keliatan kah? ==") hingga aura kegugupannya makin terasa.

"Tak perlu salah tingkah begitu. Aku tahu kau masih menyukainya, dan kurasa kau boleh kembali berharap padanya," kataku.

Dia mendongak kaget. Matanya memancarkan sarat pertanyaan yang secara maya ditujukan padaku bertubi-tubi.

"Katanya, tunangannya membatalkan pertunangan mereka dan memilih kawin lari dengan...,"

"Cina," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Cina. Tunangan Hae melarikan diri ke Cina kan? Dengan kekasihnya yang lama, kan?" Aku mengangguk. Bagimana dia tahu soal itu?

"Dan nama namja Cina i...,"

"Han Geng. Namanya Han Geng. Keluarganya memanggilnya Geng, tapi tunangan Hae memanggilnya Hannie," ucapnya lancar.

"Apa lagi yang kau tahu soal tunangan –eh- mantan tunangan Donghae itu?" tanyaku mulai penasaran. Sepertinya aku membau sesuatu yang ganjil disini.

"Well, dia manis, cantik, tapi kelakuannya seperti seorang yang... Unik. Dia memiliki dunia sendiri. Hanya seorang Hangeng yang bisa mengimbangi bahkan memasukkan dirinya kedalam hati seorang namja sepertinya," ucapnya mantap. Sepertinya ia sangat yakin dengan tiap huruf dalam kata dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan.

Ia melanjutkan, "Dia bukannya tak pintar, dia GENIUS. Karena itu appa membiarkan kami memiliki kehidupan percintaan kami sendiri dimana memang kami memiliki orientasi sex yang sedikit berbeda pada orang umumnya," katanya.

Aku menyimpulkan satu hal.

"Kalian saudara?"

"Tiri. Saudara tiri. Appa ku menikahi appa Heechul hyung yang ternyata dulunya adalah mantan pacarnya. Setelah appa ku cerai, ia selalu sendiri. Beberapa bulan kemudian, kami bertemu dengan appa Heechul hyung yang memang baru saja ditinggal mati oleh umma nya karena kecelakaan tunggal. Setengah tahun berselang, lalu appa menikahi appa Heechul hyung. Kami sudah tahu soal hubungan masa lalu appa kami, ya menurut saja. Toh kenyataannya kami bergua juga ternyata sama gay nya,"

Aku mengangguk. Jadi ini masalah keluarga.

"Karena umur Heechul hyung yang sudah hampir menginjak akhir masa 20an-nya, dan ia belum pernah mempeekenalkan namja siapapun sebagai kekasihnya, appa kami berpikiran untuk menjodohkannya pada seseorang. Entah bagaimana, Lee Donghae, teman SMAku dulu sudah duduk manis menyeruput teh di ruang tamu rumah kami seminggu setelah appa kami punya rencana itu. Saat itu, Heechul hyung masih kuliah atau sedang apa ya? Pokoknya sedang tak ada di rumah. Jadi appa Lee, appa ku, menyuruhku menemani Donghae dulu. Katanya untuk mengakrabkan diri, secara aku adalah calon adik iparnya. Dan lagipula karena aku teman lamanya,"

"Dan kau menyukainya?" Dia mengangguk.

"Tanpa sadar aku mencintainya lagi. Hampir setiap hari Donghae datang ke rumah pada sore hari, dan Heechul hyung juga entah kenapa makin sering pulang malam. Mau tak mau, meski dasarnya mau banget, aku yang menemani Donghae sampai Heechul hyung pulang. Anehnya, Donghae pertemuan antara calon pengantin itu sangat cepat. Tidak sampai setengah jam, Donghae sudah pamit pulang. Padahal saat mengobrol bersamaku bisa sampai berjam-jam. Aku yang tak mau besar kepala dan dibilang perebut tunangan orang, hanya bisa berprasangka mungkin Donghae memang jatah waktunya sampai segitu,"

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu tentang kekasih kakakmu itu?"

"Soal itu, ini karena Heechul hyung sendiri yang cerita padaku. Katanya, ia tak suka dengan perjodohan ini. Ia berkata bahwa ia sudah punya kekasih dan menurutnya Donghae itu sangat kekanakan. Aku yak tak terima, langsung membentak Heechul hyung. Sepertinya ia menyadari gelagatku yang menyukai Donghae, dan ia seperti tak berkomentar lagi setelahnya.

Suatu ketika, saat aku sedang ditelpon oleh Heechul hyung... Donghae mendengarnya. Aku berkata, mungkin Hyung tidak menyukainya tapi setidaknya bicarakan baik-baik dengan Donghae. Dan aku juga mengelak bahwa aku menyukainya. Setelah telepon ditutup, ternyata Dongha esudah duduk di kursi tamu. Pintu depan memang sengaja kubuka sebelumnya. Dia, terlihat kecewa sekali. Mungkin karena tahu Heechul hyung tak menyukainya," ucapnya sambil menunduk. Ia menahan air matanya agar tak keluar atau agar aku tak melihat ia menangis?

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup melanjutkan tak apa," ucapku bijak. Ia mendingakkan matanya yang sudah mulai memerah, dan hidungnya yang mulai basah dan merah.

"Ani! Akan kulanjutkan!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," simpulku.

"Aku dan Donghae memang sudah saling mengenal, atau setidaknya tahu keberadaan satu sama lain, sejak SMA. Kami memang tak banyak berhubungan karena kelas kami yang tak pernah bertemu. Hanya saja kami yang sama-sama menjadi finalis dalam lomba dance di festifal sekolah membuat kami tahu keberadaan masing-masing. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tak kusangka malah ia menjadi tunangan Heechul hyung," ucapnya.

"Lalu saat ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin membuat Donghaekembali ceria! Aku tahu ia baru saja kehilangan tunangannya disaat ia ingin menerima kenyataan. Namun kurasa sebagai orang yang masih ada hubungan darah dengan mantan tunangannya itu, aku tak terlalu berhak mendapatkan perhatiannya," ucapnya sambil sedikit merengut.

"Aku pikir tidak begitu," ucapku.

"Kurasa kau hanya takut ia masih terbayang masa lalunya. Kalau kau bisa membuktikannya bahwa kau lebih baik darinya, aku yakin ia mau bersamamu. Lagipula dari ceritamu, kuyakin ia juga menyukaimu," ujarku.

Ia menunduk sambil sedikit tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _sajangnim_ menanyakan soal ini padaku?"

Telak. Mana mungkin aku bilang, aku mau menjodohkanmu dengannya. Kalau sampai aku bilang begitu, ia akan besar kepala. Lindungi harga dirimu, Choi Siwon!

"Karena Hae juga menyukaimu."

Hei, aku tidak sedang membicarakan pikiranku kan?

"K-Kibummie?" Hyukjae memanggil nama kekasih mungil nan sexy –eh?- ku.

"Ne. Barusan aku selesai bertemu dengannya. Ia ternyata sedih bukan karena diputus paksa oleh Heechul ssi. Melainkan karena ia takut tak bisa berhubungan lagi denganmu. Ia merasa bersalah karena kakakmu pergi darinya. Ia takut kau, Lee Hyukjae, membencinya karena tak menjaga dengan baik kakakmu," jelasnya.

"Dan percayakah kau? Dari seluruh alasan yang ia berikan padaku, inti permasalahannya adalah bukan karena ia kehilangan tunangannya, melainkan karena tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan dirimu!" simpul Kibum. Hyukjae terlihat membelalakkan matanya karena tak percaya.

"S-sungguh kah?" Hyukjae berdiri dari kursi seberang meja kantorku. Ia berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju Kibum.

"Hentikan air matamu. Kau tak mau terlihat buruk dihadapannya kan?" ucap Kibum masih didepan pintu. Dan dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu itu.

"DONGHAE!" Hyukjae langsung menghambur ke tubuh Donghae, rekan bisnis ku tadi.

"Hai, Hyukjae," ucapnya ringan sambil mengelus punggung Hyukjae. Pemandangan yang sangat... mengenaskan =='

Kalian tahu? Hyukjae itu lebih tinggi dari Donghae! Tapi oh ayolah, mengapa Hyukjae yang lebih mudah menangis? Kurasa Hyukjae lah _uke._

"Dengar, aku begitu bodoh saat kupikir aku mau bertunangan dengan Heechul hyung karena aku nyaman dengan keluarganya. Itu adalah alasan terbodoh karena sebenarnya kau lah yang ingin kunikahi," ucapnya pada Hyukjae yang masih sibuk mengelapkan buliran air matanya di bahu Donghae.

"K-kau mau menikah denganku?" Hyukjae melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Donghae yang hanya beberapa senti didepannya.

Donghae mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengelus kepala belakang Hyukjae. Lalu entah bagaimana mereka bisa berciuman sangat intim didepanku.

"Mereka romantis," ucap seseornag di sebelahku. Aku tersentak kaget. Kupikir aku hanya sendirian menyaksikan keromantisan asisten sekretaris ku dan rekan bisnisku. Ternyata ada Kibum di sebelahku.

"Memangnya kita tidak romantis?" tanyaku seduktif padanya yang hanya dibalasan mengerling bosan.

" Yak! Kalian! Disana ada kamar!" bentakku pada sepasang kekasih baru itu yang ciumannya sudah mulai menggrepe-grepe badan lawannya. Mereka bukannya kaget atau pindah kedalam ruangan itu atau ngapain kek, malah menengok kearahku dengan padangan malas. Lee Donghae mencari masalah denganku!

"Hyung, kau tak bisa santai. Seperti kau tak pernah begini dengan Kibummie saja," ucapnya berani. Hah?

"Y-ya! Kenapa kau ceritakan itu?" Kibum teriak.

"Toh kau dan Hyukkie cerita soal itu terus. Kau cerita tentang bagaimana boss baru mu begitu mesum, dan Hyukkie cerita bagaimana teman sekantornya di _grepe-grepe _bosnya sendiri saat masih jam kerja," terangnya santai sambil memeluk pinggang Hyukjae possesif.

Kulihat wajah Kibum, ia merona. Menggemaskan.

"Jadi, masalah kalian selesai kan?" tanyaku.

"Eum! Tinggal kalian yang belum jelas hyung!" ucap Dongahe.

"Enak saja. Aku sudah jadian dengan Kibum. Dan sebentar lagi akan kulamar dia," ucapku sambil melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

"Hah? Kapan kau akan melamarnya, hyung?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Besok," ucapku dengan senyum sejuta watt ku.

"Tapi aku tak ke kantor besok. Kan hari Minggu," ucap Kibum menahan wajah malunya.

"Loh, kan kau dirumah?"

Mereka memandangku dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Kibum, tak percaya. Donghae, antusias. Hyukjae, ... dia rupanya tak paham pembicaraan kami.

*TBC

*KCA

Maaf lama banget update nya. Lagi sibuk ngurusin konser UKM (Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa), makrab angkatan (sialan, gue bendahara), ama seminar, lokakarya, pameran apapun lah itu kepanitiaan yang belibet itu. Tapi aku usahain sambil kukerjain dikit-dikit. Dan akhirnya, ini dia!

Makin abal ya? ==' oia, di part 10 ntar tamat yah.. nggak ada sekuel atau omake atau episode tambahan atau apapun lah itu. Intinya satu, nikah. Dah itu aja.

Oia, per chapter malah jadi kayak cerpen ya? Hehehe.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 10 part A

Author : Inchangel (kurniaaprinta)

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Genre : Yaoi, romance,

Rating : over all, M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

Author Note : Karena sebelumnya saya bikin pengumuman ending di part sepuluh padahal ada beberapa ide yang belum keluar, akhirnya saya bikin 2 part. Intinya ya ... cerita tentang SiBum *dikubur hidup2*. Hahaha, petunjuknya nggantung ya? Udah deh.. baca aja..

Seonggok #plak. Sesosok pria tegap sedang bersandar di pintu tempat pengemudi mobil Lambo itu keluar. Ups, ternyata sang namja itu lah pengemudinya. Dengan kacamata hitam besar gaya trendi 80 an, sangat senada dengan blazer warna putihnya. Tak lupa singlet hitam beraksen macan di bagian kerah membuat kesan nakal namun elegan dan resmi(?) tercipta pada sosok bagai ciptaan sempurna Sang Maha Kuasa.

"Aku, paastii biiisaaa~~" ucap namja itu sambil mengepal tangannya lalu dilempar keatas searah dengan pandangannya, sekaligus menyanyikan single dari sebuah merek susu untuk anak balita itu.

Dengan langkah pasti ia memasuki sebuah gerbang. Taman di sebelahnya itu terlihat asri dengan beberapa kembang yang ditata begitu apik dan sesuai dengan urutan abjad #plak.

Teeeet...

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai interkom di sebelah kirinya mengeluarkan suara.

**"Dengan keluarga Kim. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"** suara ini adalah suara seornag yeoja yang sudah lumayan berumur.

"_Annyeonhasimnika eommonim. Choi Siwon ibnida_," ujar sang namja tegap tadi.

**"Omo! Annyeong Siwon ssi. Sebentar, akan kubukakan pintunya,"** ucap wanita itu sedikit terburu-buru karena terkejut.

_"Ne, gamsahamnida,"_ balasnya sopan. Tak lama kemudian tak lama kemudian pintu didepannya mulai terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang masih mengenakan apron kuning gadingnya. Wangi sup krim daging sapi mencuat saat beliau mempersilakan namja tampan itu memasuki rumahnya.

"Kibum sudah bangun?" tanya Siwon saat sudah melepas sepatunya. Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Hari ini kan Kibum memberikan shift nya pada Hyukjae ssi. Jadinya hari ini ia mau istirahat total. Tapi kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya, bisa saja kau masuk kedalam kamarnya," tawar wanita itu.

"Dimana letak kamar Kibum, _eommonim_?" tanya sang namja yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Choi Siwon.

"Naik saja, lalu kamar nomor 2," ucapnya sambil mengarahkan sendok sup yang sejak tadi ia genggam kearah tangga bagian atas.

Rumah keluarga Kim ini bisa dibilang imut sekali. Dengan wallpaper berwarna pink dan biru muda, aksen pita-pita di tiap renda yang menjadi hulu dan hilir tiap garisnya. Beberapa foto kenangan ditata rapi nan apik, tak lupa tulisan note tentang kejadian tersebut. Dari pernikahan orang tua Kibum sampai foto keluarga besar dari marga Kim itu sendiri. Pegangan tangga nya pun dari kayu yang diukir sederhana. Dengan luas tanah yang seadanya, rumah ini sudah sangat layak huni untuk 4 anggota keluarga. Ruangan yang cukup luas namun tertata rapih dengan segala pernak-pernik yang elegan.

Sebuah kamar dengan tulisan "ikmubmik" terpampang didepan sebuah pintu. Ketukan kecil mungkin akan mengganggu sang snow white, tapi peduli setan yang saat ini pria ini butuhkan adalah wajah manis dari sekretarisnya yang masih terpulaskan diatas pulau busa kasur.

Dengan berjingkat, ia mendekati kasur berukuran single itu yang diatasnya terdapat segumpal(?) makhluk bertutupkan selimut tebal. Cuaca saat itu memang cukup dingin. Tapi pria itu tahu bagaimana cara menghangatkan tubuh kedua nya.

Dengan sangat memaksa, ia menyisipkan tubuh kekarnya dibelakang tubuh namja mungil yang masih terlelap dan menguasai bagian tengah kasur itu. Karena merasa menyempit, namja yang masih tertidur itu menggeser secara otomatis ke bagian dekat tembok.

Dengan posesif, Siwon melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping namja yang kesadarannya bena-benar nihil itu.

"_Chagiya, ireona,"_ desahnya lembut di telinga Kibum. Merasa ada yang janggal, namja itu menggerakkan kepalanya seperti sedang menyingkirkan sesuatu.

"Tak mau bangun? Oke, kau yang meminta."

Siwon membuka kedua kancing teratas dari piyama yang dikenakan dan menyibaknya pelan hingga terpampanglah sebuah bahu mulus nan berhiaskan bekas gigitan. Gigitan namja yang membuka baju itu sendiri.

"_You are snow white, not sleepeing beauty. So wake up now, my sweety_," ucap Siwon di telinga Kibum dengan puluhan ciuman ringan di kulit mulus sang namja yang tengah tertidur itu.

Tak puas hanya mencium ringan, ia mulai menjilat dan melumerkan liurnya di tulang bahu Kibum. Tak luma sedikit gigitan dan hisapan di beberapa bagian. Heum... _Masterpiece!_

"Eunghh.. Ngghhh," desah Kibum yang masih setengah tersadar akibat rangsangan-rangsangan dari Siwon.

"_Open your eyes or not, you will taste it better_," ucap Siwon sambil mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kibum. Dan setelahnya dengan sangat berani ia meremas sesuatu yang setengah keras diantara kedua kaki Kibum. Yang masih tertutup kain tentunya.

"Nggghh.. Uhh.. Mmmmnggh... (ini cara bacanya gimana cobak? ==')" erang Kibum tertahan karena masih terbuai mimpi yang sudah setengah ternodai kenyataan.

Dengan teratur, Siwon memaju mundurkan telapak tangannya dengan lembut setelah sebelumnya meremas gundukan itu dengan lumayan keras. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah mengagetkan namja manis itu. Namun tak lama karena namja tampan itu mulai menambah tekanan pada permukaan telapak tangannya sehingga memberikan gelombang kenikmatan yang makin meninggi pada empunya gundukan(?).

Sepertinya Siwon masih ingin bermain-main. Oh yang benar saja. Dia hanya menurunkan celana bokser yang menutupi sesuatu yang sedari tadi menjadi mainan semu sang namja dengans enyum tampan sejuta watt itu tidak sampai setengah paha! Tapi tetap saja santapan nya tersaji didepannya. _Kibum's morning erected penis_.

Dengan lidahnya ia membasahi bibirnya, lalu digigitnya bibir bawahnya sambil tersenyum penuh nafsu. Sebuah lesung pipi menampung segala keerotisan yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kedepan.

Tidak tersereksi seutuhnya. Namanya juga _morning erected_, pasti hanya setengah alias belum maksimal. Dengan jahil, tangannya mengelus benda setengah melengkung itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Hidungnya mengendus wangi yang hanya Kibum miliki, tepat di lubang penisnya. Penuh perasaan manja dan posesif ia menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di kepala kejantanan milik Kibum. Sang empu menggeliat resah.

OOPS!

Siwon tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Dengan segera ia kembalikan celana Kibum ke posisi semula. Ia lupa menutup pintu. Oh ayolah, itu sangat fatal! Setidaknya Ia sudah menyiapkan bukti bahwa Kibum masih butuh dibangunkan apabila ada seseorang yang secara tak sengaja melihat ia sedang bersimpuh diantara selangkangan Kibum. Yaitu... Tubuh Kibum yang masih tertidur! Nggak ngerti? Terserah lah..

Setelah yakin pintu sudah terkunci rapat, ia membuka jendela kamar yang terletak lumayan jauh dari kebisingan dapur itu. Nggak lucu dong waktu lagi _making out_ gitu terus pingsan gara-gara nggak ada udara yang masuk kamar?

Hanya berusaha membangunkan Kibum dengan gaya baru. Salah kah Siwon? Jangan, jangan salahkan namja tampan itu. Bahkan polisi pun takkan tega memasukkan wajah tampannya kedalam bilik besi itu. Salahkan nafsunya. Tentu saja.

Kembali ke Kibum. Namja itu masih sibuk dengan dengkuran halusnya yang terdengar kurang merdu. Siwon tersenyum licik saat semakin mendekati santapannya yang terletak diantara kaki mungil Kibum. Tanpa menunggu ada pengganggu, dan tentunya baik Siwon maupun pembaca tak ada yang mau ada pengganggu, Siwon langsung membuka kembali celana bokser dengan karet yang sudah tak terlalu elastis seperti pertama dibeli itu. Dengan lembut ia mencium setiap centi dari penis Kibum yang masih setengah ereksi itu. Hembusan nafas Siwon di ujung kepala penis Kibum membuat sang pemilik penis mungil itu sedikit merinding dan itu membuat penisnya yang mengacung tinggi bergoyang. Siwon terkekeh geli.

"Dedek kecil tegang banget. Akan kubuat pemiliknya juga bangun," ucap Siwon.

Dengan lihai ia mengemut kecil ujung kepala penis Kibum dan menyedotnya seperti sedang meminum jus. Kibum terlihat sedikit menikmati, terbukti kedua paha itu bergetar menahan nikmat yang sedikit namun menyiksa itu.

Jari-jarinya menggenggam lembut batang penis mungil itu. Tak butuh keduanya, cukup tangan kanan besarnya, dan tangan kirinya memanjakan sesuatu yang menggantung di bawah. Kelima jarinya dnegan konstan memberikan kenikmatan tambahan pada Kibum. Kibum semakin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dan ia mulai membuka matanya.

Pusing.

Itu yang pertama kali Kibum rasakan setelah bangun. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan pusing, mual, berkunang-kunang, serta bingung saat bangun tidur.

"eungg...?" erangnya tertahan karena baru saja menginjak dunia nyata.

"Sudah bangun, _princess_?" ucap Siwon yang masih di selangkangan Kibum.

"GYAAAA!"

Demi apapun, teriakan Kibum yang seperti yeoja yang baru saja direnggut keperawanannya.

"Sssst!" ucap Siwon sambil menutup mulut Kibum dengan tangan kirinya, "kau tak mau _eommonim_ tahu _kegiatan_ kita kan?" dan Kibum menggeleng.

"_Good boy. Be nice, make soft moan, and we'll reach _there_ together,"_ bisik Siwon pada Kibum membuat ia merona hebat.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon melumat pelan daun telinga Kibum. Keduanya tampak menikmati kegiatan masing-masing. Tangan Siwon kembali merengkuh benda mungil di selangkangan kibum dan itu membuatnya mendesah pelan.

"nnn... aah..."

"Mendesah lah terus _baby_. Aku suka suaramu," ucapnya sambil menjilati leher Kibum dengan gerakan seduktif.

Melupakan tujuan awal, dan akhirnya Siwon sadar. Omeji (ini kata-kata bikinan gue =='), aku hampir kelepasan, begitu pikir Siwon. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menimbulkan erangan protes yang ditambah dengan mulut yang di manyunkan. Sangat imut, sumpah.

"_Wae?_" protes Kibum.

"Aku lapar. Turun, terus makan yuk? Eommonim sudah menyiapkan sarapan kurasa," ucapnya sambil mencium bibir Kibum sekilas dan bangkit dari tempat tidur Kibum. Meninggalkan Kibum dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya dan tak percaya.

"Lalu? Yang ini gimana? Tanggung jawab!" protesnya sambil menunjuk selangkangannya yang sudah penuh liur Siwon sendiri.

"Oh itu, terserah kamu. Kutunggu di bawah ya, _honey~_" pamit Siwon tanpa bersalah.

"CHOI SIWON! TANGGUNG JAWAAAAB!" dan Siwon sudah menuruni tangga sambil ber_mehrong_ dan kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya.

**.oO | **My Secretary the series **| Oo.**

Keluarga itu terlihat makin sesak didalam ruang keluarga mungil mereka. Sebuah _tatami _tak cukup untuk menampung 4 orang dewasa dan satu remaja. Mereka tetap menyantap semua yang ada di atas meja dalam diam. Sepertinya memang seperti itu kepribadian keluarga Kim satu ini.

Kedua suami istri itu duduk bersebelahan di sisi barat. Sedangkan anaknya yang paling muda duduk di sebelah utara. Dan kedua pemuda yang masing-masing memiliki presepsi sendiri tentang hubungan keduanya berada di sebelah timur dari meja, berseberangan dnegan ornag tua salah satu dari keduanya.

"Terima kasih atas sarapannya. Lezat sekali," puji Siwon saat wanita paruh baya itu tengah memberesi piring-piring kotor diatas meja makan itu. Ia merona kecil.

"Ah, kau bisa saja. Kibummie, bantu _eomma _cuci piring," perintah wanita itu. Kibum yang masih memandang tak percaya atas ucapan pria di sampingnya karena baru saja menjilat ibunya sendiri, akhirnya bangkit dari pada ia makin muntah karena mendengar bualan dari pria itu.

Siwon, entah bagaimana jadi seperti anggota baru keluarga itu. Bahkan seperti yang memang sudah anggota lama keluarga itu. Ia bercanda dan mengobrol dengan sang kepala keluarga dan juga junior di keluarga itu, sangat akrab. Bahkan orang luar takkan menyangka bahwa ini adalah baru kali kesekian ia bertandang ke rumah Kibum dan mengobrol pada orang-orang di dalam keluarga itu. Mengambil hati, itu istilah lainnya.

Saat kedua ibu dan anak itu sudha selesai dengan acara cuci piring mereka, bergabunglah keduanya pada sebuah diskusi kecil-kecilan yang diadakan di ruang keluarga itu.

"Yunsoo-ya, Siwon ingin menikahi anak kita. Bagaimana?" tanya sang kepala keluarga dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Tentu saja itu sangat mengagetkan bagi keduanya.

"M-Mwo? Aku? Dia ngelamar aku?" tanya Kibum tak percaya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanan miliknya. Dan subyek pembuat kejut dirinya hanya menyengir layaknya tanpa dosa dan beban.

"Ne. Dia bilang dia mau menikahi denganmu. Bagaimana, Yunsoo ya?" tanya sang kepala keluarga sekali lagi pada istrinya yang masih menunduk.

Menunduk?

"_Eo-eomma..._ _gwaenchana?"_

"_Ne, nan gwaenchana. Hajiman... Kibummie...,_"

"_N-ne,eo-eomma..?"_

"Kau HARUS menerimanya," ucap wanita itu setelah mengangkat wajah cerah 1000watt nya.

DOENG!

Kepala Kibum rasanya seperti dilempar menggunakan cobek yang biasanya buat bikin gado-gado ma lotek (emang ada ya di korea? =='). Dia kira, ibunya akan marah dan mengamuk tak jelas saat mendengar dirinya dilamar oleh Siwon.

_Chankamman..._

Dilamar? Choi Siwon? _Appa_? _Eomma?_

Kibum memikirkan keempat hal diatas tadi dengan sangat khusyuk hingga...

"KALIAN SETUJU AKU MENIKAH DENGANNYA?" tanya Kibum dengan efek halilintar histeris.

"Kau tak mau?" tanya kedua orang tuanya kompak. Kibum langsung menunduk.

"B-bukannya nggak mau juga sih...," ucpanya agak lirih sambil memainkan ujung kausnya yang kebesaran.

"Ya udah. Tapi Siwon ssi...," pria tengah baya pendamping wanita yang tengah mengudak teh di dapur itu menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa, _Aboji?"_ Siwon bertanya tak sabar.

"Kibummie ini anaknya masih polos. Setahuku selama ia berkencan dengan gadis-gadisnya dulu, ia selalu diputus sepihak oleh ceweknya karena alasannya Kibum terllau lamban dalam urusan memanjakan mereka. Bahkan Kibum susah bersikap romantis. Jadi harap maklum kalau nantinya kau harus lebih _aktif_ karena sifat pendiamnya Kibum," terangnya. Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Saya sudah tahu Kibum. Luar-Dalam," ucapnya masih dalam senyum lebarnya. Kibum merinding dibuatnya.

"Ah, bagus itu. Tapi saya minta maaf sekali lagi mewakili Kibum sebelum masalah kalian mulai."

"_Gwaenchana, Aboji._ Aku akan mengajarkannya bagaimana menjadi istri seorang Choi Siwon yang baik," ucapnya mengakhiri dialog kecil di ruang selebar 5x4 meter itu.

*TBC

*Kotak Curhat Author*

Please jangan bandem saya karena lama banget ga publish =='. Saya udah nyiapin satu oneshoot siap rilis (A Dad's Story | Kangin's POV), dan juga dua series yang rasanya bakalan panjang per episode nya (1. Seoul Love Story – Yunjae | 2. U[Don't]KNOW about me). Jadi kalo yang 2 terakhir itu publishnya per episode lama harap maklum. Dapet feel nya susah. Kadang dapet feel, pas dah buka laptop trus tiba-tiba illfeel. Haaah, yang author pasti pernah ngerasain gini kan?

Tapi demi kalian semua aku rela deh sedikit ngesampingin illfeel meskipun tiap nulis cuamn bisa satu atau dua kalimat aja ==


	11. Chapter 11

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 10 part B (END)

Author : Inchangel ( kurniaaprinta)

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Genre : Yaoi, romance,

Rating : over all, M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

Author Note : Part B ini bisa dibilang epilog yang diucapin oleh Kim Yoonji (ga tau? Baca part 1! #modus). Mungkin ga terlalu keliatan, tapi disini tokoh utamanya tuh Siwon. Emang beberapa part ada yang lebih diutamain bagian Kibum, tapi mengingat masalah berkali-kali datang dari sudut pandang Siwon, kupikir itu bakalan bikin Siwon jadi tokoh utama. Yah, bacotan cukup sampai disini. Jangan sampai author bercuap reader menguap (siapa bikin? | gueh *author dibekep reader*)

Tadi malam Direktur jatuh sakit. Aku mendengarnya dari beberapa rekan di Hotel ini yang sesama resepsionis. Mereka terus membicarakan Direktur pengganti yang ternyata adalah putra satu-satunya dari Direktur. Dari mereka yang katanya sudah melihat langsung, anak dari Direktur sangat tampan, berparas elok bagai porselen, suara tegas, sikap berwibawa, berpendidikan –mengingat ia sekarang masih di London untuk menyelesaikan studi _Bachelor_ dan _Post Graduated_-, serta tidak mudah tergoda oleh wanita alias _cool._ Kata mereka.

Beberapa hari kemudian, datanglah hari dimana anak dari Dorektur datang. Aku mendengar ribut-ribut dari depan. Kulihat sebuah mobil yang biasa dipakai Direktur. Sesosok pria yang memang terlihat berkelas keluar dari kursi penumpang. Ia mengenakan kacamata baca yang terlihat sangat pas di wajahnya. Dengan tanpa senyum, ia melewati kami. Astaga, hari ini kan aku resepsionis kantor!

Mungkin ada yang belum tahu. Akan aku beritahu nanti setelah aku melaksanakan tugasku.

Aku berjalan sedikit terburu-buru namun tak menghilangkan kesan elegan dari diriku.

"Selamat datang, Choi Siwon ssi. Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan anda," ucapku sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Ia memandangku lekat dari atas-ke bawah.

"Terima kasih. Saya akan langsung ke kantor saya," ucapnya langsung dan tak bertele-tele. Wah, aku sudah yakin ini memang anak dari Direktur. Cara bicaranya saja sama, langsung ke inti alias _to the point_. Hanya aksen _British_nya yang masih kental. Ya 6 tahun gitu di London..

"Baik, Tuan."

Sepanjang jalan kenangan #plak. Maksudku, sepanjang jalan kami menuju kantor di lantai 7, aku terus berbicara mengenai perkembangan dan kegiatan yang harus ia ketahui. Tentunya dari yang Direktur sudah pesankan. Setelah Jatuh sakit, Direktur memberi amanat untuk para resepsionis kantor mendata yang beliau butuhkan mengingat anaknya masih terbilang buta soal perhotelan. Kalau soal perekonomian, jangan ditanya.

Sesampainya di lantai 7, kulihat Kim Kibum, sekretaris dari Direktur yang nantinya akan menjadi sekretaris dari orang di depanku ini sudah berdiri rapi dan ... dicuekin oleh Choi Siwon.

Sesampainya di ruang kerjanya, kutinggalkan ia dan kembali ke posisiku yaitu di depan pintu masuk. Kibum sudah mempersiapkan diri memasuki kantor dari Direktur muda itu.

"Dia sombong sekali. Aku tak suka perawakannya," omelnya entah pada siapa.

"Kibum ssi, nggak baik loh mbicarain kejelekan seseorang dibelakangnya gitu. Sudah sana masuk. Tugas Direktur udah numpuk 2 hari kan?" Kibum mengangguk. Aih, susahnya kalau ada anggota baru apalagi atasan kalian. Mau disalahin tapi kok petinggi. Kalo didiemin malah makin menjadi. Serba salah.

Aku mengambil posisi terbaik di bagian resepsionis lantai 7 yaitu tepat didepan lift. Jadi setiap ada yang datang, tentunya yang ingin berurusan dengan Direktur, jadi akan langsung bertemu aku terlebih dahulu. Kesan pertama itu penting. Sekeras apapun kau berpegang prinsip pada "jangan men_judge_ buku dari covernya", tetap saja pemampilan pertama itu yang terpenting.

**TING!**

Nah kan, ada yang da...

"Yoon, ini barangnya Direktur Choi. Tadi ditinggal dimobil." dia adalah supir pribadi dari direktur yang lama dan sepertinya akan jadi supir tetap direktur baru ini.

"Yakin harus diturunkan? Siapa tahu memang ditinggal?" ucapku.

"Bukan begitu. Direktur Choi memerintahkanku untuk memberikan dokumen-dokumen ini untuk DIrektur Muda. Tapi tadi beliau meninggalkannya di mobil."

"Ya apapun alasannya. SIapa tahu kan memang beliau sengaja meninggalkannya di mobil?"

"Dan membacanya selama perjalanan pulang? Yang benar saja! Ini adalah data yang penting. Kurasa," ucapnya memelan di akhir.

"Hah, baiklah. Sini aku antarkan ke ruangannya."

"Terima kasih Yoonji ah~ Kau cantik deh," rayunya. Cuih.

"Hah?! Dasar tua keladi!" dan ia berlari menuju lift.

Bagi aku yang sudah lumayan lama bekerja disini, tak susah untuk berakrab diri dengan _ahjussi_ macam dia. Jadi guyonan macam itu takkan masuk kehati.

"Lumayan berat juga. Ah, kuserahkan sekarang saja."

Jarah mejaku dan ruangan direktur ada sekitar 10 meter. Di kanan kiri adalah ruangan luas yang dihiasi oranamen-ornamen dari Cina. Pilar-pilarnya dihiasi batuan metamorf yang awalnya berasal dari gamping yang terkena tekanan dan suhu berlebihan, sebut saja marmer. Karpetnya juga berbeda dengan 6 lantai dibawahnya. Karpet mahal yang dibersihkan dua kali dalam sehari. Tak dipersilakan seekor lalatpun hinggap diatasnya.

Didekat ruangan itu, ada ruangan sekretaris alias ruangan Kibum. Yah, karena sekretaris, Kibum harus memiliki jarak yang dekat namun tak mengganggu privasi Direktur. Perlahan aku melewati ruangan itu dan semakin dekat ke ruangan DIrektur.

Dok, dok, dok. Cklek..

"Tuan Choi, barang-barang anda... ah!" AKu benar-benar terkejut dnegan apa yang kulihat!

Mau tau? Wani piro? #plak

Choi Siwon, Boss baruku, sedang mencium sangat paksa rekan kerjaku, Kim Kibum! Tuan Choi memeluk dan badannya menghadap kearang pintu masuk, dan Kibum membelakangiku. Namun kutahu kalau Kibum juga membalas ciuman Tuan Choi mengingat tak terjadi penolakan, malah Kibum terlihat kaget juga.

"Yoonji ssi, tahukah kau _manner_ ketika memasuki ruangan pribadi milik atasanmu?" tanya Siwon sarkastik tanpa melihatku. AKu hampir mati berdiri melihatnya. Terlihat benar-benar seperti iblis yang baru saja terlepas segelnya *inuyasha dong? #plak*. Benar-benar terpaku hingga kurasakan kedua kakiku lemas. Bergetar karena tak tahan menahan berat badanku sendiri.

"M-maafkan saya, Tuan Choi. S-saya hany-nya terb-buru-buru...," jawabnyku gagap. Kibum langsung mengambil nafas dalam dan membenarkan kerah baju serta rambutnya yang berantakan akibat kekasaran Siwon saat berciuman tadi. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Saya permisi, Yoonji ssi," dan akupun menunduk hormat pada sunbae nya itu.

"Untuk apa kau masih disini? Kembali ke tempatmu!" perintah Siwon tegas. Aku langsung lari setelah membungkuk menunjukkan permohonan maafku yang terakhir. Dokumennya? SUdah tak kupedulikan.

Kibum kulihat sudah kembali kedalam ruangannya. Aku terengah-engah sampai didepan lift. Depan meja kerjaku.

"Bos ... baruku... GAY? Dengan Kibum ssi? Dia juga gay kah?"

### It's Yoonji Time~ *plak*###

Seminggu ini tiap kali aku bertugas resepsionis di lantai 7, sudah berkali-kali aku melihat Kibum masuk kedalam ruangan Direktur, tapi tak segera keluar. bahkan bisa sampai sore ataupun malah tak keluar-keluar hingga jam kerja habis. Ingin rasanya aku mendobrak pintu dan memergoki apa yang mereka lakukan. Sepertinya Boss tahu sekali aku tak berani bertanya pada siapapun.

Saat kumpul sesama resepsionispun, pembahasan masih sama. Hubungan DIrektur dan Kibum.

"Yoonji, kau benar-benar melihat itu?" tanya Sun BaekJi, resepsionis seangkatan denganku.

"Tentu! AKu melihat ada kiss mark di leher Kibum yang putih itu! Di sebelah tato di leher belakangnya!" aku bersemangat untuk bercerita.

"AKu malah melihat mereka pulang dengan mobil ang sama tiap akhir minggu," kali ini Minseok yang angkat bicara. Ia juniorku.

"Wah, sepertinya mereka benar-benar jadian! Bahkan lebih dari itu mungkin!" Hoojin berpendapat.

"Ya. Kau pernah lihat saat mereka berciuman? Boss terlihat sangat bernafsu untuk memakan Kibum!" Ucapku sambil mengangkat tangan seperti kucing yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Kau sudah cerita itu lebih daro 10 kali, Yoonji ah," ucap mereka serempak. AKu menyengir tak berdosa.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" sebuah suara imut menginterupsi obrolan kami. Ternyata Yoseob, sunbae kami yang imut-imut.

"Oppa, kau pernah melihat Kibum dan Direktur jalan bersama?"

"Ah? Kibum? Kim Kibum sekretaris itu?" semuanya mengangguk.

"Tentu. Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya. Dan, ya. Aku sering melihat mereka jalan bersama."

"Oooh, jadi apakah mereka benar-benar jadian?" tanya Baekji. Yoseob menggeleng imut.

"Hah... sudah kuduga." Aku menghela nafas.

"A-apa?!" Tiba-tiba Minseok berteriak.

Kamu semua memperhatikannya. Ada apa?

"D-direktur Choi... meninggal."

Dan kami terdiam.

########

Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak meninggalnya direktur. Dan Choi SIwon memegang penuh kendali dari Hotel ini. Kuakui hasilnya tak kalah memuaskan. Namun ada satu yang aku sebal akan dirinya.

Seenaknya menolak tamu saat... Kibum berada didalam ruangannya.

Aku sih bisa saja mengerti apa yang ia lakukan didalam sana, tapis etidaknya profesional lah. Jangan egois seperti itu.

Seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pukul 11, ada tuan Park Jinsuk yang memiliki usaha rental mobil. ia ingin bekerja sama dnegan hotel ini mengingat hotel ini tak terlalu banyak mobil yang dapat dirental bagi pelanggan.

"Tuan Choi, ada Park Minsuk dari rental mobil Denwoo. Apakah anda bisa menemuinya? Oh, oh, tentu tuan. Terima kasih. Maaf tuan Park, Tuan Choi sedang tak ingin diganggu. Dan beliau berharap anda bisa kembali lagi esok hari."

Dan tentu saja beliau keluar dengan punggung terbungkuk. Mengingat harapannya yang cukup besar.

"Kau tahu?" Baekji memulai pembicaraan. Kami masih sering berkumpul.

"Apaan?" tanya kami penasaran.

"Pemilik rental mobil yang tampan itu, Park Minsuk, katanya masuk penjara. mobil-mobil sewaannya adalah mobil curian dan juga mobil yang dibeli di pasar gelap."

AKu terhenyak.

"Iya iya. Dan ingat Ahn Jiyeol, model yang hampir jadi miss ambassador hotel ini?" Lee Jaerin membuka lagi topik baru.

"Tentu saja ingat! Wanita cantik yang memiliki _piercing_ di hidungnya itu kan?" Byeolji menambahkan.

"Iya. Setelah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Direktur Choi Siwon, ia menjadi Miss Ambassador hotel Ollivien. Dan kemarin saja, ada desas desus ia memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan direkturnya!"

"Loh, apa bedanya dengan Kibum dan Choi SIwon _sajangnim?_"

"Beda lah. Siwon _sajangnim _kan single. Kalau Direktur Ollivien Hotel itu, anak ketiganya saja sudah tahun ke2 kuliah di Seoul University!"

Kami semua terkaget-kaget. Wah. ternyata dibalik kekejaman Siwon sajangnim, ia mempunyai alasan yang takmampu dijangkau oleh ornag macam kami. AKu saja yang terlalu cepat ambil keputusan.

################

"Eh, surat undangan?"

"Iya." Han Byeolji, resepsionis lantai dasar saat ini membagikan surat-surat undangan untuk kami.

"Memangnya orang dalam ada yang mau menikah? SIapa?"

"Mungkin Ryeowook sunbae, cheff di resto bawah, dan Yesung! Mereka kan sudah lama menjalin hubungan." duga Sunji, pelayan kamar.

"Ah, kurasa iya. ...,"

AKu tak ikut pembicaraan mereka. AKu lebih tertarik untuk langsung membacanya dan..

"MWO?! CHOI SIWON SSAJANGNIM DAN KIM KIBUM!?"

Dan hebohlah lantai 3 yang sedang kutempati kerja itu.

*The End * :)

*Kotak Curhat Author*

BUNUH SAYA BUNUH SAYA!

Maafkan saya yang lama banget nggak update dan malah pendek banget. Buat yang udah follow twitterku, pasti bisa baca sesibuk apa saya

Terserah deh mau benci atau gimana. pokoknya hutangku udah lunas ya ya ya? ;-;

Kalo aku bilang aku lagi ada proyek ff, ntar uploadnya lama. Ah kapan-kapan aja deh kalo udah setengah kelar baru aku upload. intinya sih Kyumin dan Zhoury. Aku mau usahain banyak Zhoury. tapi susah kewarganegaraannya

Ah, sudahlah. Terima kasih buat yang udah mau review, saya cinta kalian. Yang ngingetin, saya sangat cinta kalian. Yang nungguin, saya sangat sangat cinta kalian. yang nggak review, saya sangat sangat sangat sayang kalian :***

Siapapun yang udah pernah baca ff ini, terima kasih sudah beryadong bersama saya. Silakan follow twitter saya untuk mendengar curhatan saya #plak.

Akhir kata, terima kasih. neomu saranghanda :*


End file.
